Marvel, Capcom, and YuGiOh?
by Lady D 10290 and Brittany
Summary: Slight AU elements. Yugi gets a invitation to the MvC Championships. But soon Yugi finds out that MvC is Marvel VS Capcom. YuGiOhMvC2 crossover. YugiX? DONE!
1. You're Invited to MvC

**Marvel, Capcom, and... Yu-Gi-Oh!?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel VS Capcom 2 or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Me: Hey everyone! Have I got a fic for you! It's my first crossover and boy is it a doozie! It's a crossover of Yu-Gi-Oh and my favorite 2D fighter... Marvel VS Capcom 2! Plus it stars Yugi Moto not Yami, not Seto. Just Yugi. **

**Still me: Now I will admit that I had a bit of inspiration. The inspiration is the excellent Yu-Gi-Oh crossovers made by DJ Rodriquez. If you love seeing Yugi as the hero and getting the girl I completely recommend that you read those fics. Also DJ if you're reading this. Thanks for writing great crossovers. **

**Britt: One more thing, this has AU elements so expect things that weren't in the show like Yami gaining his own body plus the new season never happened in this story. With that out of the way, let's start the fic.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

It was finally summer Vacation in Japan. 16-year-old Yugi Moto and his friends were walking back to the Turtle Game Shop. Now normally it would've been Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan.

But after winning the Battle City Tournament, gaining the remaining Millennium items from Marik, Bakura, and Shadi, getting all three God cards, and finally gaining his memories, Yami gained a body of his own.

At first everyone was so excited and for a short while Yugi was ignored. But thankfully Yami and Yugi still had their bond and after a day or two things started become back to normal with the exception of Yami having his own body and having to have Yugi's mother get use to another member of the household.

Yugi and the others arrived at the Turtle Game Shop and checked out the newest Duel Monster cards. Soon Mrs. Moto came downstairs.

"Yugi... there was something in the mail for you."

Mrs. Moto handed Yugi a small envelope. Yugi opened it up and this was what the note said.

_**Dear Mr. Moto,**_

_**My name is D... yes I know... you see... my mother... she fell asleep after she wrote the first letter in my intended name. Anyway that's not the point of this letter. I have seen your dueling in the Battle City Tournament and of course I saw your victory. To congratulate you I have placed a ticket to the MvC Championships in the envelope. And if you want you can join in. The bus for the MvC Championships will leave tomorrow at 9:00 AM. I hope you can make it.**_

_**Signed, D. **_

Instantly Joey and Tristan patted Yugi on the back.

"Way to go Yug!" said Joey

"You sly dog you!" said Tristan

Instantly Tea grabbed both of Tristan and Joey's ears and pulled them away.

"You idiots. How do you know that D is a girl? Maybe she's a guy. Also he or she says she saw Yugi's victory but we all know the duel ended in the Shadow Realm."

"Tea has a point. There's also this MvC Championships. I've never heard of it before. It could be a trap."

"Actually guys, I don't this is a trap. I don't know why but I feel that I can trust the person who wrote this. Don't worry I'll be okay."

"Yug are you sure?"

Yugi nodded.

Yami walked to Yugi and looked at him at the eye.

"I won't stop you Yugi. I'll let you go to the MvC Championships. But if you're in danger I'll find a way to help you."

Meanwhile in another world, two girls were pushing food carts.

One girl had very big glasses, golden blond hair, and she wore a T-shirt, blue jeans, and a denim jacket. The other girl was shorter then the first one. She had brownish/blond hair, and wore the same thing as the first girl minus the glasses.

"How come I have to get the food for the guys? Why can't for once I give the ladies their food!?"

"Britt. My uncle agreed that I would serve the girl's food and you'd serve the food for the guys."

"But last time I nearly got blinded and Hulk almost cracked my skull open."

"Alright we'll play Rock/Paper/Scissors. Winner won't have to give the guy's their food."

The girls played Rock/Paper/Scissors and the girl with the glasses won.

"We're here, time for dinner."

Britt pouted and as soon as she opened the door, a ray gun blasted her in the face.

The first girl sighed and glared at a boy wearing blue armor.

"Megaman! You just knocked out Britt!"

"I'm sorry D. It's just one of Trone's Servebots got in here!"

D rolled her eyes and kicked the food cart into the room and as soon as that happened a little Lego man reject ran to D and clinged onto her leg.

"Don't worry I'll get you to Trone. She's probably worried about you."

D walked to the next room and inside were women of all types. One of the girls was fixing a giant robot suit, while two were shadow boxing, and there was one girl who didn't join in anything with any of the girls. She was sitting by herself reading something.

"Yo! Dinners served."

All the girls except the one who was reading went to the cart and grabbed random plates. D tapped the shoulder of the girl who was working on the robot suit.

"Trone, Megaman found one of your Servebots in the other room. I think it might've wandered off."

The girl named Trone bent down and saw her Servebot.

"So that's where you were. I was worried sick and... I NEEDED HELP WITH THE SUIT!"

All the girls covered their ears because of Trone's yelling. A girl in a Sailor uniform shook her head.

"Am I deaf yet!?"

"Sakura, Trone is loud but there's no need to exaggerate." Said a woman who any person who was a fan of the Street Fighter Tournaments would recognize as Chun Li.

D laughed silently at the slight chaos.

"Never a dull moment here in Marvel Vs Capcom."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: Yes I know it seems a tad rushed. But I had a bit of writers block. Now if you have noticed there will be romance. Now I'm not sure who to pair Yugi with but I am thinking Jill/Yugi. I mean for crying freaking loud people if any of you played the first and third Resident Evil games you'd know what that poor girl had to go through. Also there's no voting of the couple. I don't want this to be removed. But in case it is removed, this fic is also on MM. Org . Anyway R/R and I'll see ya soon.**


	2. Meeting the Ladies

**Meeting the Ladies **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Marvel VS Capcom 2.**

**Me: Well at least I have some fans. **

**Random Person 3- Thanks for the review**

**DJ Rodriquez- Thanks for the review. Well I'm not saying what the pairing is yet but I will say that there's going to be bit of a love square (or some other shape that I can't think of) and Jill is involved.**

**Me: On with the fic.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was 8:55 in the morning at a small bus stop and Yugi was saying good-bye to his friends.

"Well we hope that you enjoy your trip." Said Tea

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll try to write to you guys when I can."

Joey then stepped up to Yugi.

"Hey Yug. In case you ever meet some cute girls can you give them this?"

Joey gave Yugi a piece of paper that had some numbers on them.

"Joey... Isn't this your address and phone number?"

Tea pulled Joey away by the ear again.

"Joey you are such an idiot!"

"What? Can't a guy get a date!?"

"What about Mai?" asked Tristan

"What does Mai have to do with this?"

"Oh come on Joey. We all know you like her!" said Tea

As Tea, Tristan, and Joey were arguing, Yami went to Yugi.

"Don't worry I'll try my best to handle things here. Just be careful."

"You be careful too. Joey and Tristan can get a little rowdy sometimes."

Both Yugi and Yami shared a chuckle at that statement.

Just then a bus came, Yugi waved his friends good-bye, and got into the bus.

As the bus was driving away, Yami and Tea waved good-bye and Joey and Tristan were still fighting.

Yugi smiled and soon tried to search for a seat. But there was no need to search because Yugi was the only person other then the driver in the bus.

'That's weird. Where is everyone?'

"You were the only one who was invited Yugi."

Yugi got a little surprised but calmed down when he saw D.

'How was she able to get in here? She wasn't at the bus stop and I didn't see her a few seconds.'

"I'm surprised you forgot about me Yugi. I'm the one who gave you the note."

"You're D?"

"Yup. Pretty soon we'll be in the world of Marvel VS Capcom."

"Wait world!?"

"I couldn't say that you were going to another world in the note because you might've decided to distrust me. Me, my uncle, and my friend Britt saw your duel with Marik Ishtar in the Shadow Realm and we were impressed. My Uncle said you could be good addition to our Roster."

"But... I wasn't the one who dueled. Why didn't you just take Yami?"

"I'll admit your friend was the one who was dueling. But you were the one who risked your life and gave your friend hope in that desperate situation. I'd have to say you're the real hero."

Yugi blushed a bit and D smiled.

About an hour later, the bus stopped and D ran out.

"Come on! We're here! I want to introduce you to everyone!"

D ran back into the bus, grabbed and dragged Yugi by the wrist.

The two entered a Palace like building and D looked around.

"Hey Unc. I got Yugi Moto! Unc? Unc?"

D searched for a bit and soon found a note.

"What's this? "My dearest niece D, I'm sorry that I'm not here. I'm having Brunch with an old friend. Be sure to make Yugi Moto at home and such. Signed, Unc.""

D grew angry and shredded the paper.

"Oh yeah right he's having brunch... in other words, he's out girl-chasing again! Well I guess I'll have to get your bags. The servants only listen to my Uncle. But first follow me."

Yugi and D went through tons of hallways, Yugi was amazed by how D knew where she was going without a map.

"I've lived here all my life."

Yugi became surprised and D laughed slightly.

"Sorry about that. I'm a mind reader. I tend to use my powers when I'm bored."

Soon D and Yugi found a slightly wide door.

"Well this is where you'll be staying. I'll go tell the guys."

D opened the door and something shocked her so bad that she immediately closed the door.

"Yugi if you what's good for you. I suggest that you duck and cover!"

D and Yugi ducked and covered and as soon as that happened, the door broke, Britt was slammed into the wall and a sideways pillar of bandages started to strike her.

After the bandages were gone, Britt was on the wall nearly unconscious.

"Britt! You okay? What happened!?"

"Me and Anakaris got into a little argument and well I think you can figure out the result."

"Don't worry Britt. I'll have Iceman make you an ice pack."

D faced Yugi and sighed.

"Well Yugi, I guess maybe it would be a bad idea for you to stay in this room. I guess you're staying with the girls."

Yugi instantly blushed at that statement. D laughed and went to the next room.

"Hey ladies remember the boy I was telling you about? He's here!"

All of a sudden tons of girls rushed out of the room and Yugi went as red as an apple.

"Wow D he's as cute as you said he was!" shouted a girl with a monkey tail and Chinese clothing.

"Um Son-Son I don't recall D saying how cute he was." Said another girl, who a die-hard Street Fighter fan would have recognize as Cammy.

Just then a little blonde girl that wore a gray shirt, an overall dress, and a green hair ribbon went to Yugi and handed him a little bouquet.

"Um welcome Mister. I'm Roll. I... I... I hope you like it here."

"Thank you Roll."

D smiled at all the girl's reactions but then she noticed something.

"Wait a second. 1, 2, 3,... Where's Jill?"

The monkey girl known as Son-Son spoke up.

"Oh Jilly? I think Jilly is taking a shower."

"And I think Jilly is faking it so she won't have to meet our guest. JILL VALENTINE GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

After D yelled that, a young woman with shoulder length golden brown hair came out of the room wearing nothing but a towel, she was dripping wet.

"Oops I guess Jill wasn't faking."

At the mere sight of her, Yugi started to get a nosebleed. Yugi covered his face in embarrassment and D handed him a handkerchief.

"Don't worry it's okay."

"So D what is so important that I had get out of my shower?"

"Our new guest just arrived. He's going to be staying at this room."

"WHAT!?"

Was the response from all the girls.

"Don't worry from what I've seen. Yugi has the heart of a saint. You won't have to worry about peeks and missing panties. Now he's all yours ladies. I'll leave you all alone to get acquainted."

D playfully pushed Yugi to the girls and walked away. But Yugi landed into someone that someone was Jill.

Yugi stepped away from Jill and said that he was sorry. Jill didn't hear Yugi's apologizes, she ran off back to the room.

"Poor Jill. I don't really blame her for running off. Well I guess we'll all have to introduce ourselves. I'm Ruby Heart but just call me Ruby." Said a blonde woman who wore Pirate grab.

Then two girls wearing incredibly skimpy outfits walked up to Yugi. One girl had blue hair and fake cat ears and a fake cat tail, her outfit well let's just say that Yugi's nosebleed got a little worse after seeing her. The other girl had green hair and bat wings coming out of her head and back, her outfit looked like a black corset with pink pantyhose.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yugi. I'm Felicia and bat girl over here is Morrigan."

Morrigan walked up to Yugi and stroked his face, while Yugi's face itself became redder then an apple and a tomato. He tried to resist the temptation by closing his eyes.

"He does have a certain charm to him."

Sakura grew a little angry and kicked Morrigan.

"Ow that really hurt! Who did that!?"

"I did. Morrigan don't you even dare do that thing. We know you're a Succubus, we know what a succubus does." Said Sakura

For those who didn't know, a succubus was a female demon that entered the dreams of men, screwed with them, and stole their souls afterwards.

As Sakura and Morrigan were arguing, they heard a little voice.

"Follow me Mister Yugi. I wanna show you our room."

It was Roll's voice and she was taking Yugi to the room.

"Um... thank you again Roll."

"Hey wait a minute Roll!" All the girls shouted

(A/N I love Roll. She's so cute )

Yugi was amazed by the room, it was so huge with tons of little diversions there was even a PS2 (hidden joke). Yugi went around the room a bit and saw that two of the doors lead to a mini-arcade (another hidden joke)

Yugi felt a tug on his pant leg and saw Roll.

"Um Mister Yugi. I don't think D got you a bed. You can use mine tonight."

Yugi bent down and smiled at Roll. She was so sweet and innocent.

"You're a sweet girl Roll. Also don't worry I'll try to enjoy it here."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: Well there you go. The second chapter. Now in the next chapter, someone is going find Yugi's dueling deck and D is going to explain the demon that is Jill's past (RE fans will like the attention to detail). Anyway R/R and I'll see ya soon.**


	3. Start of A Love Hexagon

**Start of a Love Hexagon **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you see except D and Britt.**

**Me: Well folks I'm back with a new chapter. I'm just so excited about this fic. But don't worry I haven't forgotten about some of the other fics. I'm just in a bit of a creative slump for those fics. This is something to occupy me till my writer's block is gone.**

**DJ Rodriguez- Thanks for the review. I liked the idea of the Love Hexagon, I love romantic comedies and a Love Hexagon would be the perfect formula for some chaos and hilarity.**

**Random Person 3- I've got the answer to your question. MOST (key word most not all) straight men just love ladies wearing either bra and panties, something so revealing a little stretch would reveal the breasts, or absolutely nothing at all. Other then that thanks for the review.**

**Me: Now all of you should know that I have never played the Resident Evil games before and since Jill's past is revealed in this chapter, I had do some research. So I am sorry if I get something wrong. On with the fic.**

**---------------------------------**

It had only been 5 minutes since Yugi entered the would of Marvel VS Capcom and already he had become good friends with some of the girls. Also Yugi met up B.B Hood but at first she thought Yugi stole her little dog but after finding her dog under her bed, she apologized and started to get along with Yugi.

Though Yugi couldn't get over the fact that underneath the adorable little girl look was a bounty Hunter that couldn't get along with Morrigan and Felicia.

Anyway Son-Son, Sakura, and Felicia asked Yugi about himself and soon Yugi told the girls about what happened to him to the past. Soon all the girls even the Marvel girls listened to Yugi.

Yugi was quite embarrassed; he never thought that something like this would never happen to him.

Rouge noticed Yugi's blushing, walked to him, and patted him hard on the back.

"What are ya blushing about!? You are one lucky kid. I'd enjoy every minute of this if I were you!"

"Rouge. Yugi's not that type of boy!" said Son-Son

"Are you nuts!? All men are the same!"

Son-Son had then hit Rouge on the head with her staff knocking Rouge out-cold.

"That takes care of that. Now Yugi what were you saying?"

"I think he mentioned something about a card game." Said Sakura

"Yeah Yugi. What's that card game about? Are there any cute kitties?"

"Well actually there are a variety of monsters, spells, and traps. Take this card for example, he's called Watapon."

The girls looked at the drawing of the adorable little fluff ball with eyes and antenna. The only thing Sakura and Son-Son could say was "Aw! He's so cute!"

"Watapon is a fairy type. Just like there are different types of cards, there's different types of monsters. The types are fairy, fiend, pyro, warrior, zombie..."

But as Yugi said zombie, Jill, who was fully clothed now, looked shocked and dropped the book she was reading.

"I... I need to be myself."

Jill then went to one of the mini-arcades.

"Okay is anyone besides me confused?" asked Morrigan

Some knocking was heard and B.B Hood answered the door. On the other side was D.

"Hey what's up? One of the servants said there was bit of a problem here."

"We dunno. Yugi said the word zombie and Valentine stormed out."

"Wait he said the Z word?"

Morrigan nodded.

"What's the problem?" asked Morrigan

"It's Jill's past. I'll explain. But first Roll you should leave the room. I don't want you to get nightmares."

Roll opened one of the doors and was in the same room as Jill. Roll heard sobbing and soon found Jill crying into her knees.

"Chris... Barry... Rebecca...Carlos."

"Ms. Jill. Are you okay?"

Jill looked up and saw Roll.

"What are you doing here Roll?"

"D told me to go in here so I don't get nightmares."

"Why would you get... Do not tell me she's..."

Jill then ran to the door and placed her head near it to hear what D was saying.

"You see before my uncle found her, Jill use to live in Raccoon City."

"Racoon City!? That's the dumbest name for a city ever!" shouted Son-Son

D glared at Son-Son and Son-Son got the message.

"Being quiet."

"Anyway as I saying, Jill lived in Raccoon City. She was a member of a group called the S.T.A.R.S. S.T.A.R.S stood for Special Tactics And Rescue Squad. Jill was part of the Alpha Team. Things were kind of okay for her, until July 1998. There had been mysterious murders in Raccoon Forest, all the victims had looked like they were eaten. The S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team was sent to investigate but they all disappeared. So Alpha Team was sent to the Raccoon Forest."

D glared at Son-Son just in case but Son-Son stayed quiet.

"That was when Jill's nightmare started, one of her teammates, Joseph Frost, was killed by mutated dogs that were called Cerberuses. Soon the remaining members of the Alpha Team fled to a place called the Spencer Mansion. Every living thing in the mansion was infected with something called the T-Virus. The T-Virus mutates animals and plants and as for humans... well let's just say that if a human was infected and not cured... they'd go down, get back up, and get hungry."

Most of the girls gasped and Sakura clung onto Yugi's arm.

"Y-y-y-you mean...?" asked Sakura

"That's right. Infected humans become unsavory undead types. Jill had to deal with so many memories there, she had to kill what were once innocent people, a giant snake swallowed one of her friends whole, and her Commander betrayed the team. I'm surprised that she stayed sane after that. I would've gone bonkers if I were her."

Yugi then started to think about Jill. He could only imagine what Jill had to go through.

D then explained that a while after Jill escaped the mansion, Raccoon City got infected by the T-virus and Jill was the only living person left. She was stalked by something called Nemesis.

Nemesis's only purpose in his creation was to kill off members of S.T.A.R.S and Jill was on top of his list, despite that she had quit S.T.A.R.S. Anyway Nemesis captured her at one point and infected her with the T-virus, but Jill was given an antidote by the person she was traveling with, a man named Carlos.

Soon Jill escaped, Raccoon City was nuked, and Jill made a vow to destroy Umbrella Inc., the guys behind the Nemesis monster and the T-virus.

"Sadly she never got to finish this vow. Soon after her escape from Raccoon City, my Uncle found her and peeked into her memories. He thought she would be perfect addition to the roster. So he took her to this world and she couldn't come back to her world. Also to add insult to injury, he had her fight in her old S.T.A.R.S uniform. Anyway that's Jill's story, so next time try to be careful of what you say."

With that D left and everyone was left shocked.

"Poor Jilly." Said Son-Son

"One of us should try to talk to her." Said Felicia

Yugi got up from where he was sitting and was about to knock on the door but a ringing noise heard.

"I guess we'll have to wait. That's the breakfast bell." Said Ruby

Yugi was about to ask but Sakura and Son-Son looped their arms around Yugi's arms and took him to a really huge room. Judging by the stove, sink, and such, Yugi assumed that this was the kitchen but by the size, it looked more like a huge Café.

"I'll go get us a seat cutie." Said Son-Son

Sakura eyed Son-Son suspiciously as the usually hyper monkey girl dragged Yugi all over for a good table.

'Do not tell me Son-Son has a crush on Yugi. Well that girl is have to go through me if she wants Yugi for herself.'

Soon Yugi, Sakura, and Son-Son found a table and were talking. Just then Morrigan and Felicia found them much to Sakura and Son-Son's dismay.

"Well if it isn't little Yugi... oops I mean... I didn't mean to call you short!" shouted Felicia

Morrigan covered Felicia's mouth.

"Shut it Felicia. Anyway do you mind if we sit down? Thanks"

The two former Dark Stalker fighters didn't wait for an answer and sat down. Now Yugi was blushing like mad.

But soon Yugi snapped out of it when Son-Son mentioned something important.

"Wait a minute. Jilly didn't come down with us. I guess she's still upstairs."

Yugi thought back to what D said about Jill's past.

"I'll go talk to Jill."

"Okay cutie. Just get back soon." Said Morrigan

Yugi stood up and walked out of the kitchen and when he was gone the girls started to argue.

"Okay Morrigan what's with the cutie thing?" asked Felicia

"I think he's cute. Is it a crime?"

"I think you have a crush on him!" said Sakura

The green haired succubus sighed dreamily and her eyes spaced out a bit.

"I admit it's true. He's so unlike other men. He's kind, he's cute, and as I can tell from the way he act towards Roll, he's good with children."

"Well girl. You've got a long way before you get Yugi. And your first obstacle is me." Said Felicia

"Actually your road is going to a bit bumpier. Because I love Yugi as well." Said Sakura

"Ditto for me." Said Son-Son

"Hm well this is interesting. I guess until Yugi picks one of us. We're rivals for his heart."

Back to Yugi, he had finally found his way back to the girl's room and knocked on the door.

"Jill? Are you in here?"

Yugi opened the door and saw Jill sitting on her bed and Roll was resting next to her.

"Jill? Are you okay?"

"Huh? No I'm not okay."

"Oh I guess you heard D explain everything."

Jill nodded.

"Jill you shouldn't let your past haunt you. In fact my past wasn't really great either. I was always picked on and I even have a scar on my leg from when I was bullied. But ever since I met my friends my past doesn't really bother me now."

"Really?"

Yugi nodded

"Anyway Jill I think you were very brave back then. You survived a mansion and a city full of zombies and mutated creatures. You have great strength inside of you. I know you're capable of great things Jill, you're just letting your past hold you back."

Jill stared at Yugi with amazement, she could see the honesty and kindness in Yugi's eyes. She smiled and got up.

"Come Yugi let's get downstairs. I'm sure someone is worried about you and I'm guessing Megaman is worried about Roll."

Jill shook Roll awake and walked her out of the room.

As Yugi, Jill, and Roll were walking back to the kitchen, Yugi noticed how Jill acted towards Roll. It was like Jill was like a mother figure to Roll. He could tell that Jill was starting to get back to normal.

Little did the young hero know, Ms. Valentine had started to develop a crush.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: Well ladies and gents, things are starting to get a little interesting. Now Son-Son, Sakura, Felicia, Morrigan, and Jill want to win Yugi's heart. Things will get more interesting next chapter, when all 5 girls ask Yugi for a night out. Now something I should clear up, the Rebecca who Jill was referring to earlier is NOT Rebecca Hawkins! There was a character in Resident Evil 1 and Resident Evil 0 named Rebecca CHAMBERS. Anyway R/R and I'll see ya soon.**


	4. Love Trouble

**Love Trouble **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Me: Yay I got some new fans. Also I'm glad to see that people love my little Hexagon. I just love the chaos.**

**Review Replies**

**DJ Rodriquez- Thanks for the review, also I'll consider what Darien said about the helping me with writers block. Also I do have some moves for Yugi but I might use some of the moves you gave Yugi in your Yu-Gi-Oh/Street Fighter fic and I will give you full credit.**

**Mikogirl15- Well I can't play any of the RE games because A- My grandmother would kill me if she saw me a play an extremely violent game and Resident Evil... well... (Cough) Exploding zombie heads (cough). B- I'm not the type that likes to get scared and C- My jerkwad of a brother would scare me every 5 seconds. Anyway thanks for the reviews. Also thank you for adding me to your favorite author list.**

**Random Person 3- Thanks for the review.**

**Twilight Silk- I know what Kawai means, anyway thanks for the review and adding me to your favorite list.**

**Brittany: Your review responses are getting very... what's the word I'm looking for? Oh right, BOOOOOOOOOOORING!**

**Me: (Conks Britt on the head.) Shut it. Anyway on with the fic.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

After breakfast, Yugi got to know the girls a little bit more. Also Felicia, Morrigan, Son-Son, and Sakura found out about Jill's crush. After Yugi went back to the room, the girls started to argue.

"Valentine your crush on Yugi is sick and wrong! You are 23! Yugi is 16!" said Morrigan

"Oh this coming from a girl born in 1678." Said Jill

Anyway after the argument, things cooled down a bit. Most of the girls and women were just hanging around in different parts of the place, Jill, who was stayed in the room, decided to spend some time with Yugi.

Jill tiptoed near the young hero and grabbed his shoulder, severely creeping him out. Yugi turned around and saw Jill smile.

"Oh it's just you Jill. Sorry about that."

"Nah it's okay. Hey Yugi. You wanna go swimming? There's a pool at the back of this place."

"Oh sure. Just give me a moment to change."

"Kay."

Jill walked out of the room and came face to face with her rivals.

"Valentine. Explain now." Said Morrigan

"I just asked Yugi if he would go swimming with me. I just stepped out so he could change."

At the mention of Yugi getting out of his clothes, Morrigan and Felicia tried to charge to the door but were restrained by Son-Son and Sakura.

"I cannot believe you two. Anyway I'm going to talk to D and see if she has any bathing suits I can use."

Jill walked away and instantly the other girls followed.

Soon they all met up with Britt and D. Both girls were slightly confused but still gave all 5 girls some swimsuits.

Jill had a blue one-piece. Sakura had a red and white two-piece where the top looked like a sports bra. Son-Son got a white one-piece that had strawberries, plums, and watermelons for the pattern. Felicia had a pink one-piece that had Hello Kitty as the pattern and Morrigan had a skimpy black bikini.

As the girls were walking through the hallways, they met up with a man with long brown hair and wearing pink Gi. It was Dan Hibiki the biggest loser of MvC.

(A/N Sorry if I offended any Dan fans. I don't hate Dan, actually I find him quite funny. But he's supposed to be a loser so yeah not everyone likes him.)

"Well hello ladies! What's up?"

All the girls groaned with annoyance.

"Not Dan." Said Felicia

"Maybe if we ignore him he'll leave." Said Son-Son

"So you girls are going swimming? That's cool. Mind if I join you."

Jill's temper got the best of her and instantly she pulled out her Rocket Launcher.

"Ahhhhhh! Run away!"

Dan ran as fast his limbs could allow and Jill put away her rocket launcher.

The girls continued to go to the room and Yugi was seen wearing white trunks waiting outside the door.

"Hey Yugi!" said Jill

Yugi looked up and smiled when he saw Jill but then he also saw the other girls and he blushed very, very hard. Now Yugi didn't really mind that the other girls were coming along but it was just Morrigan's suit that made his face redder then a tomato.

Jill walked up to Yugi and looped her arm around his arm.

"Come on I'll show you the way to the pool."

"Thank you Jill."

The other girls grew jealous as they saw Jill with Yugi.

Soon they all reached the pool, Sakura did a cannonball while Morrigan and Jill did swam dives into the water. Son-Son decided to have some fun and playfully pushed Yugi into the water and then she did the most painful dive ever. The bellyflop.

"Son-Son are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. That was really stupid of me wasn't it?"

"Son-Son you shouldn't beat yourself up because of a little mistake."

Morrigan growled slightly because Son-Son was getting Yugi's attention.

"Stupid little Monkey Girl." Morrigan muttered

Just then everyone heard a "MREOW!" They looked to the left and saw Felicia and cowering.

"Felicia what's wrong?" asked Yugi

"I'm afraid of water!"

All the girls except Felicia then sweatdropped.

"Felicia if you're scared water why did you even come?!" asked Son-Son

"I just wanted to hang out!"

Sakura faced Yugi and apologized for the way Felicia was acting.

"So sorry about that Yugi. You see there's a reason why Felicia has cat ears and a tail. She's part cat and part human and apparently right now her cat side is acting up."

Yugi then swam up to Felicia.

"Felicia I can tell that the reason you're afraid of water isn't because you're part cat. You just don't know how to swim and you're afraid you'll drown."

Felicia was really surprised. No one really thought that would be the reason Felicia didn't like water. True the fact that she was part cat had something to do with it, but mostly she was afraid of drowning.

"Well maybe you can teach me how to swim. Just don't let me drown."

Felicia stuck her paws into the water and soon got herself in the water. But overacted as soon as the water touched her chest.

"Oh my gosh I'm drowning! Help me! Help me!"

"Felicia don't worry you're not drowning. Just hold my hand and I'll try to teach how to swim and maybe you'll get over your fear of water."

Felicia grabbed Yugi's hand, which made Son-Son and Morrigan very unhappy. Jill and Sakura did get a little jealous but at least they knew Felicia was only holding Yugi's hands so she could learn how to swim.

After about maybe a half hour, Felicia learned how to swim and got over her fear of water.

"Look Yugi I'm swimming!"

"You're doing a great job Felicia."

Felicia swam to Yugi.

"Thank you Yugi."

With that Felicia planted a nice smooch on Yugi's lips. Now Yugi's face was more redder then earlier.

Also Jill and Sakura's level of jealousy now matched the level of jealousy Son-Son and Morrigan had.

After some swimming, everyone sat down on the chairs around the pool and relaxed.

Morrigan was able to sit next to Yugi and Sakura also sat next to Yugi. Coincidently romantic music was playing.

**_If there were no words no way to speak._**

**_I would still hear you._**

**_If there were no tears no way to feel inside._**

**_I'd still feel for you._**

**_And even if the sun refused to sun._**

**_Even if romance ran out of rhyme._**

**_You would still have my heart _**

**_Until the end of time_**

**You're all I need, my love **

_**My Valentine. **_

As the girls heard the song, they each dreamed of a future with Yugi. Sakura then noticed the cityscape and a little idea came to her pretty little head.

"Um hey Yugi could you go back to the room? I'm going to have a little girl talk with Jill, Morrigan, Son-Son, and Felicia."

"Oh all right Sakura."

"Thanks."

As soon as Yugi left the room, Sakura got up and faced all the girls.

"All right we all know that we all can't have Yugi. One girl is going to get lucky and the rest are going to have to keep searching. I have an idea. Why don't we all take Yugi on a night at the city. Morrigan, Felicia, Son-Son, I can ask Britt to cast a spell on you so you won't stick out in the crowd."

"And the point of this would be what exactly?" asked Morrigan

"We'll just keep doing this till Yugi chooses one of us. We won't force him to choose, he'll give him some time."

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Said Son-Son

"I agree." Said Jill

"Yeah I don't wanna pressure Yugi to choose me."

"Hmp no way. If we do this and allow him to choose he might not choose me!" shouted Morrigan

All the girls then sweatdropped at Morrigan's disagreement.

"All right we'll do a vote. Those who agree say AYE!"

"Aye!" shouted Felicia, Son-Son, and Jill

"Those who disagree say nay!"

"Nay!"

Sakura smiled.

"Sorry Morrigan. But when the score is 4 to 1 and you're the 1, we win. We'll ask Yugi for a night in the town, we'll go to town some new clothes, and tonight is officially date night."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Poor Yugi. He has no clue as to all the chaos that has been going on all day. Amazing how sneaky the MvC girls can be. Also the song that was playing in this chapter was "Valentine" by Martina McBride one of my favorite country artists. Now some of you maybe thinking that I choose the song for a certain reason. There's no reason at all actually. I was trying to think of a romance song and "Valentine" came on the radio. Anyway R/R and I'll see ya soon.


	5. Training

**Training **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh and/or Marvel VS Capcom 2 do you think I'd be doing this right now?**

**Me: Well everyone it's a big moment for this. Yugi is going to be training for the Marvel and Capcom Championships!**

**Review Responses**

**DJ Rodriquez- Well Yugi is a sweet person I want to keep him in character for the story. Anyway thanks for the review.**

**Random Person 3- Well a Love Hexagon is funnier then a Triangle in my opinion. Also I might to suggest you give Jardina a bit of talking to considering the fact that she kind of insulted Yugi in your review. **

**Mikogirl15- No it's not a problem that you didn't know. Anyway Yugi does have to prepare himself.**

**Erick Genryusai- Wow that's the longest review for this fic yet. Anyway thanks for all the comments and I'll put you in the story. Also about Jill being too old for Yugi... well for some reason I don't really think that's the case. I guess I'm just bit of a rabid Joey/Mai fan. (Joey's 16 and Mai's 24) Also Yugi is going to meet up with some of the MvC men this chapter and don't worry Dan is going have some "moments of shame" as I call them. Anyway thanks for the review**

**Me: Now let's start the fic.**

Sakura walked through the halls searching for the room. Sakura may have lived here for a while but she still never got use to all the hallways. Usually she'd follow someone else. Soon she was able to find the room and she peeked into the door and saw Yugi writing something.

"Hey Yugi."

Yugi stopped writing for a moment and saw Sakura coming in.

"Yugi. Me and the girls where talking and we thought that maybe, all of 6 of us could go to the city near by. Now don't worry, Britt can cast a spell that will make Morrigan, Felicia, and Son-Son normal looking. It would be kind of like a party to celebrate you here coming to MvC. I mean you changed a few things around here and I mean it in a good way."

Yugi blushed with flattery and Sakura giggled.

"So can you go out with us tonight?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Great! I can't wait to tell the girls!"

Sakura walked out of the room. There Jill, Morrigan, Felicia, and Son-Son were waiting.

"So what did he say?" asked Son-Son

"He said yes. But please be quiet, Yugi might hear us." Whispered Sakura

"Alright. So now what?" asked Morrigan

"Let's get Britt to cast the spell, get some normal clothes for Morrigan, Son-Son, and Felicia and go shopping."

So the girls went to Britt, the spell was cast and now Morrigan, Felicia, and Son-Son looked normal, and D gave the three girls some normal clothes and gave all the girls some money.

"Okay ladies let's go." Said Jill

The 5 then left the place and went into the city.

"Wow it's so crowded." Said Felicia

"Felicia just stay with us and you won't get separated." Said Sakura

Soon the girls were able to get out of the crowd and soon were in a huge Mall and were surrounded by an even bigger crowd.

"Wow this place is big. I don't think the "stay together plan" won't work here." Said Son-Son

"Alright then we'll just spilt up. We'll meet each other in a half-hour at that Food Court over there. Got it?" said Morrigan

"Wow Morrigan's being responsible. Someone call the presses." Said Felicia

"Oh shut it Felicia!"

Instantly all the girls parted and went to different stores.

Meanwhile back at the MvC Base, D and Yugi were walking to a door labeled "Training Room".

"Okay Yugi. It's time to train. I wanna see if you can be a good fighter. I mean my Uncle did make some good choices like Ryu, Chun Li, Rouge, and Cyclops but then there's some not so good choices. Cough Dan Hibiki Cough."

Right before D touched the door, three claws went through the door.

D screamed but soon regained her cool.

"Oh crud, Wolverine and Sabertooth are at it again. AMINGO! SOME HELP HERE!"

Suddenly a giant flower bulb appeared out of the ground and out of it came a giant Spanish Cactus person thingy.

"Amingo can you do your Piñata thingy for Wolverine and Sabertooth? They're fighting outside of training and the Championships again."

"Of course Senorita D."

"Gracias."

Amingo entered the door and used two flowers and as soon as soon as the flowers touched Sabertooth and Wolverine, the two mutants were flung into the air and landed in Amingo, who kept shaking his body and soon Wolverine and Sabertooth came out like candy flying out of a piñata and landed on the ground K.Oed.

"Whoa!"

"You'll get use to it. Anyway I guess I should introduce you. Yugi, this is Amingo. He was a creation of my Uncle's. Britt freaked out when she first saw Amingo and tried to attack him but Amingo won in the end. After my uncle saw how well Amingo fought, he decided to have Amingo join up. Amingo's a good fighter and his attacks are good for a laugh. Amingo, this is Yugi Moto."

Amingo turned part of his arm into a flower bulb and extended it towards Yugi.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Yugi."

"Um it's a pleasure meeting you Amingo."

The giant Cactus person brought back his arm and walked away.

"Come on Yugi let's continue."

Yugi and D entered the room and saw many fighters sparring with each other. D then noticed something and it wasn't good.

"Yugi... duck!"

Yugi and D ducked and suddenly a huge bulking man crashed into the wall. D stood up and looked at the man.

"Zangief you okay?"

"I am okay."

"Lemme guess. Training with Hulk?"

"How did you know?"

D then pointed to the same wall Zangief crashed into and on that wall were a bunch of holes that were shaped like human bodies.

"Oh."

"Why don't you train with Dan?"

"Great idea!"

With that the huge man walked away searching for Dan.

"That's Zangief he's a Russian Wrestler. He's a normal contestant for the Street Fighter Tournaments."

"He looks very strong."

"Yes but to his opponents he's a pain in the pajamas. Now where's Deimos? ... DUCK!"

Yugi and D ducked again and this time Dan was sent flying.

"I guess I should get Britt to put a sign that says "Beware of Flying Fighters"."

Yugi and D got up and soon they saw a man with clothes that seemed that to have seen more then one battle and the man was carrying a lightsaber like sword.

"Hey Hayato!"

"Hm?"

"Hayato have you seen Deimos?"

"Yes he's over there at the corner of the room."

"Thanks. I need Deimos to train Yugi for the Championships."

Hayato then looked at Yugi.

"So this is Yugi. Dan just won't shut up about him."

"Huh?" asked both D and Yugi

"Dan saw Yugi with some of the girls and now that baka won't stop complaining. And I thought he couldn't get anymore annoying."

Speaking of the baka, Dan was walking by in a dizzy state.

"Hi Dan." Said D

But it was now that Dan noticed D and Yugi specifically Yugi. Dan ran up to Yugi and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"So you're that Yugi kid the girls like. Well little man I just ask one little thing from you. Please... please tell me... The secret of gaining women!!!!!!!!"

Yugi had no clue what Dan meant. Seeing Dan pester Yugi like that ticked off D. She then pushed Dan away from Yugi and gave Dan a "you're going to die" look.

"HADOKEN!"

D then shot Dan with bluish/whitish energy and Dan was sent to the wall.

"Stupid Dan."

D grabbed Yugi's wrist and dragged him to the corner and glared at anyone who got near them.

Soon the two saw a young handsome demon, he appeared as if he was in trance.

"Deimos?"

The demon snapped out of the trance and looked at D.

"Hello D."

"Glad to see you're not dead yet. Anyway I've got a new trainee for you. Deimos this is Yugi Moto. Yugi this is Deimos, he was the one who trained most of the fighters here like Jill and Amingo."

"Ah. So this is the Pure-Hearted hero Britt told me about."

"Right. So can you train him?"

"Can Dan easily get his ass kicked?"

D laughed slightly at Deimos' joke.

"Okay Yugi, Deimos is going to train you. Now I know you don't want hurt people and I know you hate violence. But don't worry in the MvC Championships you don't actually hurt the opponents... okay with a few exceptions but still. The fighters who lose all their energy and can't fight anymore lose. Also the most violent thing that's happened here was Dan getting his face scratched by Felicia. So don't worry about hurting anyone. I'll be back in about an hour so do your best."

With that D left the training room.

For the past hour, everyone was watching the practice match between Deimos and Yugi. Yugi was doing great and Deimos put up quite a fight.

"Not bad. You're starting to get the hang of combos."

"Thank you."

Deimos and Yugi got up and faced each other.

"All right. The next part of your training is assist types and teams. That's the way we fight here in Marvel VS Capcom. We use teams. Teammates offer different assist types and you yourself have an assist type as well. Example, some teammates have healing assists and at the same time they could have a Balance Assist. You have to choose the right assist type. We'll have one team battle and then we'll stop. Ruby Heart and Amingo will be your teammates. My teammates will be Hiryu Strider and Hayato."

Before the practice fight, Ruby told Yugi that it was best to have her use her Capture Assist and have Amingo use his Healing Assist. Yugi didn't get any assist types yet so he had bit of a disadvantage. But despite the disadvantage, Yugi put up a good fight and had his teammates use their assist types wisely. Soon Deimos and his teammates were on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Impressive. You're stronger then I thought Yugi. You'll make a great fighter."

Clapping was heard and D and Britt were seen.

"Great job Yugi. This is the best I've seen anyone do when training with Deimos."

Britt jumped up and smiled.

"To the victor goes the spoils! And right now you've got 5 spoils hero!"

"Huh?"

"He's right here ladies!" shouted Britt

Then Morrigan, Son-Son, Felicia, Sakura, and Jill walked up and some jaws instantly dropped and Yugi blushed hard.

Morrigan was wearing a tight leather black shirt with a heart shaped hole in the chest area of the shirt, and even tighter black leather pants to match. Son-Son had a red Chinese shirt and baggy red pants. Felicia had a white summer dress with a blue ribbon tied around the waist and her hair was high pigtails. Sakura had a pink turtleneck sweater, a white skirt, and wore her white headband. Finally Jill wore a strapless blue top, black mini skirt, and a white sweater was tied around her waist.

(A/N FYI Jill's outfit is an Easter Egg for the Resident Evil fans.)

"Hey cutie. Ready for a night in the town?" asked Morrigan

Before Yugi could answer Morrigan grabbed his hand and walked to the other girls.

"Good luck Yugi! You're gonna need it!" said D and Britt

Yugi and the girls walked out of the Training Room and Dan Hibiki, who saw the whole thing, started to cry.

"What does that kid have that I don't!?!"

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: I kind of feel sorry for making Dan suffer in this chapter. Oh well. Now, to those who don't know, Deimos is the reviewer, Erick Genryusai. Anyway what's going to happen on the date? R/R and you'll find out.**


	6. Date Night with the MvC Ladies Part 1

**Date Night with the MvC Ladies Part 1 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nadda, zip, ziltcho.**

**Me: Well here comes one of my favorite chapters so far. This is the chapter that shows what happens during Yugi's big date with not 1 not 2 not 3 not 4 but 5 of the ladies from Marvel VS Capcom.**

**Review Responses **

**DJ Rodriquez- No! Morrigan and Felicia are going to be good little girls for once. Besides if they did anything naughty and got away with it, my PG-13 rating would get killed. **

**Cody Smith- Sorry I don't think I can fit your character into the story. **

**Erick-Genryusai- Yeah having a succubus, a neko, a schoolgirl, a monkey girl, and a woman who's survived a city full of zombies and mutated freakazoids fall in love with you all at the same time would be pretty intense. By the way about your suggestion to bring in Yugi's friends, thanks for the idea. I'm trying think for the next few chapters.**

**Mikogirl15- Um... thanks for the review. **

**Mike- Thanks for the review. Also about the comment of no boy/boy girl/girl couples. I just need to get this off my chest. I hate Yaoi and Yuri. I have nothing against Lesbians and Homosexuals in real life but when two characters in a anime or a video game aren't homosexuals and lots of people start to think the characters are... I just don't like it. **

**Random Person 3- Um the point of a review is telling me what you thought of the chapter. **

**Me: I think I'll stop babbling and start the fic. Enjoy.**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Of all the things Yugi thought would happen to him, the last thing that he thought would happen to him was being on a date with 5 gorgeous women.**

"**So where do we go first?" asked Felicia**

**Sakura looked around and soon saw an arcade.**

"**I just thought of a plan for tonight! We'll go to that arcade for some fun, then we'll go to a movie, have some dinner, and I heard there was going to be a Meteor Shower tonight, so maybe we could watch that."**

"**Sounds good." Said Son-Son**

"**Except for one thing... What's an arcade?" asked Morrigan**

"**Gee Morrigan, I guess being 326 years old means you're stuck in the past." Said Son-Son smugly**

"**How about I take you to a dark alley and rip off that tail of yours."**

**Son-Son started to whimper but Yugi went between Son-Son and Morrigan.**

"**Please stop arguing. I wanted to hang out with you girls as a friend not as a referee."**

"**I'll be good for you cutie." Said Morrigan**

"**Come on let's not just stand around. Let's get going." said Sakura**

**The 6 then went to a big flashy arcade. It wasn't as big as the mall that the girls went to earlier but it was big.**

**Felicia then noticed a small stage that had a Karaoke Machine. Felicia didn't know what Karaoke was but she could tell it involved singing.**

**Felicia grabbed Yugi's wrist and dragged him to the Karaoke Machine. Morrigan then noticed Felicia holding Yugi's wrist near the Karaoke Machine. Then all the girls saw and boy were they pissed off.**

**Back to Felicia and Yugi, Felicia was telling Yugi about her dream.**

"**You know Yugi when I was a little girl. I've had a big dream of becoming a famous celebrity. As you already know I'm part cat, but because of that, people hated me and thought I was a freak. The only good part of my life was watching singers and actresses on the T.V then I thought that maybe if I became a singer or actress, people would like me."**

"**Really?"**

**Felicia nodded**

"**Truth be told I once stared in a movie. But it wasn't as I**** hoped. The movie was a great success but it was an action movie not a romance movie like I hoped. You know if I was in a romance movie, I'd want the perfect person to be my love interest."**

**Right before Felicia was about to make her move, Sakura and Son-Son dragged Yugi away.**

"**Come on Yugi. I think I saw some Print Club Machines." Said Sakura**

**(A/N Print Club is an instant face sticker game and it's very popular with Japanese schoolgirls and Sakura is a Japanese schoolgirl so it kind of makes sense.)**

**Sakura, Son-Son, and Yugi made some cute and some funny pictures with the Print Club machine.**

**One picture had the girls lay their heads near Yugi, which made him blush slightly. Another picture had Son-Son hugging Yugi while Sakura tried to look like she wasn't ready to hurt Son-Son.**

**After about 12 pictures, Yugi walked around the arcade searching for the other girls. Soon he found Morrigan at the fighting games. **

**(A/N Weird coincidence no?) **

"**Yeah I won again!"**

**Yugi saw that Morrigan was a little busy with competition and was about to walk away but Morrigan was a very observant Succubus.**

"**Yugi! Hey cutie!"**

**Morrigan went to Yugi and like the other girls, dragged him. **

"**You should try fighting games Cutie. They're very fun."**

**Suddenly one of the guys who Morrigan was playing against laughed out loud.**

"**Don't tell me he's your boyfriend. Come on! A hot tough chick like you shouldn't date a puny wimp like that!"**

**Yugi looked down at the ground. Instantly he was reminded of his past. Morrigan saw that Yugi looked upset and glared at the guy.**

"**If you ask me he's twice as strong as you. At least he doesn't try to bully others." Said Morrigan**

"**Yeah you're right... He can't be a bully because he's so puny..."**

"**How puny is he?" asked the guy's friends**

"**He's so puny that kindergarteners shake him down for lunch money!"**

**Morrigan growled in frustration. She snapped and punched of the jerks in the face, the rest of the guys became scared and ran with their tails between their legs.**

"**It's okay Yugi they're gone now. You should just ignore them, they're total creeps and lousy fighters. Don't worry as long as you've got me by your side, you've got a great friend and a great bodyguard. Now how about we play a game together? If you win I'll get you a soda. But if I win I will give you a nice big kiss."**

**Yugi instantly blushed at the mere mention of getting kissed by Morrigan. Morrigan laughed at Yugi's blushing.**

'**His inner strength is powerful like a warrior but outside he's shy like a small boy. That's what makes him so cute.'**

"**Just one game. Please?"**

"**Well..."**

**Yugi then felt himself being dragged away and the person was Jill.**

"**There you are Yugi I was looking for you."**

'**Valentine!' thought Morrigan**

**Like the other girls, Jill dragged Yugi away so she could be with him without the others. Though for the record, Jill's thoughts were a bit cleaner.**

"**So Yugi... what were things like back at your world?"**

"**I had a good life in my world. I have good friends and a good family. I do have some problems with bullies and then there's the occasional person who wants to take over the world."**

"**Oh. Hey Yugi, the MvC Championships start tomorrow and we'll all have to choose teammates. And I was wondering if you could be one of my teammates. It would be quite an honor to fight with you."**

"**Are you sure Jill? I'm not an experience fighter like everyone else."**

"**Actually Yugi, D told me that she saw your training battle with Deimos on the security cameras. From what I've heard, you're anything but an inexperienced fighter. I know you'll do great at the Championships."**

**Jill looked at Yugi and she was getting a little closer. It seemed like Jill wanted a kiss. But before Jill could get that kiss and before Yugi figured it out, the others came.**

"**About time we found you guys. We're ready to leave." Said Son-Son**

"**Yeah let's get to the movie theater before only the scary movies are available." Said Sakura**

**Morrigan and Felicia were the ones who clung to Yugi's arms this time and it left Jill, Son-Son, and Sakura very mad.**

**Morrigan turned around and saw the angry expressions on their faces. Quickly she stuck her tongue out and made Jill angrier.**

'**That little soul-sucking...!'**

**Before Jill knew it, she was ready to charge at Morrigan but Son-Son held her back.**

"**Jilly don't do it. You might hurt Yugi."**

**Jill stopped and sighed with slight embarrassment.**

"**Is Yugi really worth all this bickering?"**

**The girls looked at Yugi and then faced each other.**

"**This is a trick question right?" asked Sakura**

"**Well I guess we know the answer to that question Jilly!"**

**Jill smiled.**

'**I guess they're right. I mean Yugi is a great fighter with pure hearted soul. He's a rare gem. But I'm not going down without a fight.'**

**Now at the theater, Felicia and Morrigan argued about which movie they were going to see. But Son-Son suggested flipping a coin and Morrigan won the coin flip. Thankfully the movie wasn't horror.**

**It was a fantasy action movie called Modern Legends.**

**Son-Son and Felicia were able to sit next to Yugi. During the middle of the movie when a slightly creepy monster appeared, Felicia clung onto Yugi's arm while the other girls glared at her. But Felicia was blissfully oblivious.**

'**He's such a sweetie. He's shy, honest, kind, and nice towards young kids. A girl just can't find someone like that these days.'**

**After the movie, the girls talked about the movie and took Yugi to a small restaurant called "Star's Heaven".**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: I'm sorry for ending it here. But things are getting hectic around home and I need to leave some room for school and Halloween. Also I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed. By the way, "Star's Heaven" was Mikogirl15's idea. Anyway R/R and I'll see ya soon. **


	7. Date Night Part 2

**Date Night Part 2 **

**Me: Well October and Halloween have passed and now we're in November.**

**Review Replies **

**DJ Rodriquez- Well in my opinion Yugi is a rare gem. He's innocent, kind, and a great friend. It's just hard to find a person like that these days.**

**Mikogirl15- Thanks for the review**

**Shobu- Thanks for the review**

**Mike- I know what you meant but just saying how much I didn't like yaoi/yuri was just something I needed to get off my chest.**

**Me: On with the fic.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

When Yugi and the girls entered, all eyes were on them. A young waitress came to the front and by the looks of it, she seemed very nervous.

"Hello... My name is Miko and I'll be your waitress for tonight. Now I'm sorry if I get anything wrong, it's my first night... Okay where are the cameras?"

"Cameras?" asked Sakura

"Isn't this one of those Reality Shows where some girls compete to win a guy's heart?"

"No of course not! We're all just friends!" said Son-Son

But the same words were each girl's head.

'For now. But I will win Yugi over.'

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll just take you to your table."

Miko took them all to the table and soon a mini argument was about to brew.

Who was going to sit next to Yugi?

Son-Son and Sakura snatched the seats next to Yugi before the fight could start.

Soon the food came but Morrigan got a little bored. She looked at Jill and smirked slightly.

"Hey Jill. Isn't the guy in the table next to us have blonde hair and sunglasses?"

Morrigan expected Jill to scream but the former S.T.A.R.S member didn't make a sound. Jill looked at Morrigan with a "you expect me to fall for that" look.

"Honestly Morrigan, I thought you'd be more mature then that. Also how am in the world did you find out about Wesker? You didn't happen to use the Memory Scanner D's uncle uses."

"Err... um... I..."

Felicia and Sakura looked away embarrassed.

"I thought we could handle tonight without any physical violence." Said Sakura

Son-Son then tried to step on Morrigan's foot but Yugi saw and shook his head. Son-Son pouted but she didn't want to upset Yugi.

Thankfully things were quiet after that. Soon it was time for the group to leave.

"Aw man that food was good!" said Son-Son

"Well to be honest I was quite surprised that Felicia didn't order any fish or that Monkey Girl didn't order bananas." Said Morrigan

"Hey I may be half-cat but I have expanded tastes!"

"I like other stuff besides bananas!"

"Now, now children calm down." Said Jill with a joking tone in her voice

"Yeah come on everyone, we need to find a great spot to watch the Meteor Shower. I think there's a small mountain outside the city and I did see a huge rock sticking out, it could make a great platform." Said Sakura

"You know I could use my bats to get us up there."

Before anyone could object or ask, Morrigan summoned bats and they formed a platform and took the group to the part of the mountain that Sakura was talking about.

Son-Son, Sakura, and Yugi seemed a little surprised by the bats but it didn't really faze Felicia and Jill.

It was already 11:00 but the Meteor Shower wasn't going to start in another hour. Yugi decided to pass the time by teaching the girls duel monsters. Yugi had brought a small pack of cards and showed them to the girls.

"You know Yugi. These two cards remind me of you." Said Jill

Jill showed everyone the cards. They were "Soul of Purity and Light" and "Heart of the Underdog".

"Jilly is right. You're very pure hearted and you may not look like much but you're very strong inside."

"You really think so?"

Jill and the other girls nodded. Yugi blushed for two reasons. One reason was flattery and the other was just his shyness.

Morrigan and Felicia giggled at the sight of Yugi blushing. To them, Yugi was just plain Kawaii when he blushes.

(A/N Kawaii is Japanese for cute.)

Soon everyone heard the flapping of wings and it wasn't a natural bird. They saw a metal bird carrying a little girl but not just any little girl. The bird was carrying Roll. The bird and Roll soon dropped down to the platform and the blonde robot girl smiled.

"Hi everyone. D told me you guys were spending the night around the city, and then she told me about the Meteor Shower that's going to happen tonight. I thought you guys might've decided to watch it. I've been looking all over for you.

"Roll why are you here?" asked Sakura

"I brought a few things plus I wanted play with you all before tomorrow. Is it okay if I stay?"

"Well I don't mind Roll." Said Yugi

"Yeah Roll you can stay." Said Jill

"Yay!"

Roll placed down the backpack and pressed a little button that was on the top. As it turned out, it wasn't a normal backpack. It was actually a little invention that held an entire camp set, firewood included.

For the next hour, everyone was telling stories and Jill was playing with Roll.

"Jill. I don't mean to be rude but..."

"You wonder why I act like I'm Roll's mother? Well she was the first person other then D and Britt who made me feel welcome when I first came to MvC. She's so sweet and innocent. I just can't help but love her like she was my own daughter."

'Just like how I can't help but love you for being such a pure soul.'

Roll saw Jill blushing a little and wondered why Jill's face turned pink.

"Yugi? I was wondering. In your world... did you have a girlfriend?" asked Felicia

Yugi looked at the ground and he seemed a little sad.

"Actually... back home... most girls look at me and they don't even give me a chance because of my height disadvantage."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Either those girls are really stupid or the saying "size doesn't matter" doesn't exist in your world!" shouted a furious Son-Son

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm with Monkey Girl on this one. We all have our advantages and disadvantages. I mean... sometimes I can't really take a punch real well and some of Valentine's attacks are just plain useless."

"Hey!"

"It's the hard truth Valentine."

"Point is you shouldn't let something like your height bother you. You're fine just the way you are and we wouldn't want you any different." Said Sakura

Yugi gave that innocent smile.

"You're right. I shouldn't let it bother me. I mean I have such great friends in both my world and this one."

"Everyone look!" shouted Roll

Everyone looked to the sky and saw that the Meteor Shower started. Sakura laid her head on Yugi's shoulder, Morrigan sat next to Yugi and laid her head on his shoulder, and the other girls tried to contain their jealousy.

"It's so pretty!" said Roll

"It is beautiful." Said Felicia

But personally Sakura, Felicia, Morrigan, Jill, and Son-Son thought that the moment was special because of Yugi.

Yugi and the girls watched on enjoying the peace while it lasted.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Again I'm sorry if it seems rushed and I know Meteor Showers usually take place later at night but give me a break my life is being a little hectic right now. Anyway the tournament is starting next chapter and Yugi is going to get his first official battle and we'll find out who his teammates will be. Also our main baddie is going to be introduced next chapter. So until then R/R and I'll see ya soon.**


	8. Trouble Brews

**Trouble Brews **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Marvel VS Capcom, Resident Evil, or other licensed stuff. **

**Me: Okay people things are starting to get a little faster. I'll just say this, a few bad memories are going back to bite some of our fighters.**

**DJ Rodriquez- Thanks for the review and by the way I liked your Halloween fic.**

**Random Person 3- My life? Less Hectic? Heh fat chance.**

**Mikogirl15- Thanks for the review.**

**Erick Genryusai- Wow another long review. Anyway Yugi's friends will be meeting up with the MvC cast pretty soon.**

**Mike- Don't worry things are speeding up here.**

**Shobu- Thanks for the review.**

**Me: Slight warning. I've never been good with fight scenes. So I'm sorry if the fights are a bit iffy. On with the fic.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Yugi opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the room.

"Good morning Yugi."

Yugi looked to his right and saw Jill smiling.

"Oh good morning Jill."

"Yugi you remember what today is right? The Tournament is starting today"

"Wait really?"

Jill nodded.

"I suggest you get dressed quickly before D makes the announcement."

Yugi rushed out of his bed and went into another room. Jill put on her fingerless gloves and her mind wandered. She thought about how she and the girls had been trying to win Yugi's heart.

'I kind of feel guilty competing with the girls. Makes me feel like I'm treating Yugi as a trophy.'

"I'm glad to see that at least someone has some guilt."

Jill gasped and turned around. She calmed down when she saw it was just D.

"D you really need to stop doing that."

"Sorry bad habit. Anyway Jill do you know where Yugi is? I need to take him to Unc and get the memory scan."

"Yugi's in the other room changing."

"Kay. So Jill how do you and the girls expect to declare a winner?"

"With the exception of Morrigan, we don't really want to force him to chose one of us. We don't know what to do for now."

"Jill I understand. I know you really care about him. He's done a lot for you..."

One of the doors opened and Yugi came out wearing a black shirt and navy pants.

"Oh hey Yugi! Um you didn't hear our conversation did you?" asked D

Yugi shook his head and Jill sighed in relief.

"Anyway Yugi. Unc needs you so he can scan your memories. That's how some of our fighters here got their special moves. So let's go."

Yugi and D walked out of the room and were about to reach a colorful door when Deimos appeared.

"What brings you here Deimos? The Tournament hasn't started yet."

"Me and a friend just want a few words with Yugi."

"All right but make it quick. Unc needs Yugi for the Memory Scan."

Yugi followed Deimos into another hallway and saw Deimos' friend was a strong man wearing a red, white, and blue full body suit.

"Yugi, this is Captain America. Captain, this is Yugi Moto. The pure-hearted warrior I told you about."

Yugi felt intimidated in the presence of Deimos and Captain America. He started to doubt himself and how he would do in the tournament. But Deimos and Captain America had some wise words for the young hero.

"Yugi. You should know that the greatest strength is the heart and soul. You may be small but inside of you lies a great and powerful person. Don't let your size fool you. Size doesn't matter and strength does not always win battles." Said Deimos

"Deimos is right Yugi. From what I've heard about you, I can say that you are a true hero."

Yugi smiled and said thank you to Deimos and Captain America. Yugi was able to find the room D was leading him to and went inside.

"D? Are you in here?"

"Oh there you are Yugi. Come on meet my uncle."

Yugi saw D next to a nearly bald man next to D. As it turned out D's uncle looked just an ordinary guy.

"Ah Yugi so glad you can come. It is truly an honor to meet someone as great as you in person!" shouted D's uncle as he vigorously shook Yugi's arm

"Unc cut it out. Yugi you gotta forgive him. Sometimes my uncle acts like a hyper mad scientist."

D twirled her finger near her head to indicate that her Uncle was a tad crazy.

"I am not crazy!"

"Suuuure you aren't."

D went to a small coffee table and grabbed a little machine that looked like a bike handle with buttons. She pressed a few buttons but nothing happened, she pressed the same buttons again but still nothing happened.

"Stupid thing never works lately!"

D hit the table with the machine in hopes of getting it to work but D's Uncle screamed her to stop.

"D. Stop! Halt! Desist! You know as well as I do that technology isn't perfect. Who knows what horrible side-effects the Memory Scanner can have."

D ignored her uncle's words and finally turned on the Memory Scanner.

"Okay Yugi, don't worry this won't hurt a bit. 5 seconds after your memory scan, you'll start to glow, don't worry it's suppose to happen. It indicates that it's working and now you've got some new attacks."

While D and Yugi stood still, D's uncle was jumping up and down.

"Did you not hear me!?"

"Yeah I heard you but I'm not going to listen."

"You got this attitude from your mother!"

"Yeah she never liked your crackpot personality. Then again who does?"

After that comment, D's uncle started to jump up and down again and D sweatdropped.

"D. Not to be rude but where are your parents? I haven't seen them the entire time I was here."

"No you aren't being rude. Ever since I turned 16 my parents decide to go traveling in your world. They've never been known to stay in one place for so long. Sometimes they call me and we talk... wait a minute you can talk to your friends! If I used the Dimension Video Phone Unc made, you can talk to your friends."

D rushed off and came back with a bulky videophone.

"Okay, unlike a normal videophone I just have to name one or more people and another videophone will appear near them. Just tell me the names of your friends and hopefully you'll get to talk to them."

Meanwhile back in Yugi's world, his friends were just walking around, bored out of their minds. Ever since Yugi left to go the MvC Championships, nothing really happened except that Joey's sister, Serenity, came to Domino to visit. Other then that and a few arguments between Duke and Tristan, things were uneventful.

Soon everyone heard something odd.

"Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Phone Call. Phone Call."

(A/N I don't own the way the phone was ringing. That is from Pokemon)

Everyone then saw the video phone and saw D on the screen.

"Whoa!" shouted Joey

Joey ran to the phone and answered it.

"Hey what's up? What's your name? I'm da great Joey Wheeler!"

"Oh you're one of Yugi's friends."

This statement gained everyone's attention and they crowded around the phone.

"Well looks like the whole group is here. The name is D I think you may remember my name from Yugi's invitation to the MvC Championships."

"Oh yeah I remember now." Said Tea

"Hah! D is a girl! You owe me 5 bucks Tristan!" said Joey

D laughed in a fake tone while trying not to let her temper get the best of her.

"What's MvC?" asked Serenity

"Oh I guess you weren't there when Yugi got his invitation. MvC is short for Marvel VS Capcom, it's a fighting tournament and my uncle invited Yugi to be part of the roster. Speaking of Yugi, he's here right now and I thought he'd like to talk to his friends."

Yugi then walked to the phone and all his friends were happy to see him again.

"Hey Yug what's up!?" asked Joey

"Hey Yugi what's MvC like?" asked Tristan

"Are you doing okay there?" asked Tea

"Hi Yugi. Remember me?" asked Serenity

"Guys one question at a time." said Yugi

Yami smiled and started to speak.

"We're glad to see you Yugi."

"I'm glad to see you guys too. I wish you guys could be here right now. But don't worry I haven't been feeling lonely. I've made some great friends here and I know that some of them would get along great with you guys. Anyway I'm guessing D already told you that I'm participating in the tournament."

"Well she did say dat her uncle invited you to be part of deir roster. Wait you're actually going fight!? All right Yugi!"

"Well it's not like a street fight. It's more like a fighting game."

(A/N I'm sorry I just had to put in that line.)

"Well Yugi. We wish you the best of luck." Said Serenity

Everyone nodded while Joey and Tristan gave Yugi a thumbs up.

"Thanks everyone."

Yugi hung up the phone and the videophone Yugi's friends were using disappeared.

"You have some great friends there, Yugi. Now come on. I have to make the announcement and you have to pick your teammates. By the way your assist attacks are Projectile, Anti-Air, and Dash. I recommend your Projectile assist but that's only one person's opinion."

D and Yugi left the room and D's uncle fell asleep on the floor but the Memory Scanner started to spark and an evil laugh was heard.

Meanwhile outside everyone seemed to be in a carnival type place and D and Britt were a stage.

"Okay everyone. All of you have been waiting for this day. Today is the start of this year's Marvel VS Capcom Tournament! Now it's time to choose your teammates and the assist attacks all of you will use. Be careful, once you choose your partners you cannot replace them."

Before Yugi could move he felt both of his wrists being held. He looked and saw that Son-Son and Jill were behind him.

(A/N Personally Son-Son and Jill are two of my favorite female characters and I do well when I have those two on the same team.)

"Looks like you're going to be our teammate Yugi." Said Son-Son

"Looks like it. Just so you know Yugi it would be best if you use mine and Son-Son's healing assists."

Morrigan and Felicia saw what happened and they were ready to blow. They had planned to be on the same team and have Yugi be their third member but Jill and Son-Son beat them to him.

Sakura saw and she was a little upset but she didn't let it show. She decided that she would do fine with her teammates Ryu and Spiral.

Soon everyone had partners and the assist types were chosen.

"All right everyone. It's time to battle! First match will be Roll, Megaman, and Trone Bone versus Cable, Cyclops, and Iceman. Let the battle start!"

Roll entered into the arena and gulped when she saw Cable.

"Begin!"

Roll ran and kicked Cable for the first attack but after that she switched with Trone. Trone did an excellent job against Cable but just as Trone was about to use her "Lunch Rush" attack Cable switched at the last minute with Iceman.

About a few minutes later the battle ended and Roll's team won. Roll was able to K.O Cyclops by using her Hyper Roll attack along with Megaman's Hyper Megaman attack.

Megaman flashed a peace sign and his helmet disappeared while Roll's outfit changed into that of a schoolgirl uniform and said "Gomen ne".

"Roll, Megaman, and Trone win the first match! Now let's get ready for the second match! Yugi, Jill, and Son-Son Versus Dr. Doom, Anakaris, and Blackheart."

Yugi, Jill, and Son-Son went to the arena and when Yugi saw the opposing team he started to feel nervous. But then Yugi remember the words of Deimos and Captain America, the support of his friends, and the support and help of his teammates. The nervousness in Yugi's heart faded away and Yugi was ready to fight.

"Begin!"

Yugi quickly dashed in and got the first hit on Dr. Doom. Doom tried to attack Yugi but Yugi dodged in time.

Yugi tried to think of something and at the same time tried to avoid Dr. Doom's attacks. But Dr. Doom got a lucky shot and Yugi was hurt.

"Hold it."

Jill stepped in and she was holding a pot that had a green and red plant in it. Yugi walked to Jill and when he touched the plant he started to feel stronger.

Jill jumped out of the arena and Yugi continued fighting. Soon Yugi figured out that Doom's weakness was that he was slow. Yugi just kept dodging and when the chance presented itself, get in a lucky hit. Doom was starting to show fatigue and Yugi decided to switch with Son-Son.

"Thanks Yugi. Okay Metal Man time for you to go the Scrap Pile."

Son-Son then used possibly one of the strangest attacks anyone has seen. What happened was somehow Son-Son blew out the letters P.O.W. The POW connected with Doom and he turned into a giant watermelon. Then Son-Son jumped on the watermelon and started to chomp it when she finished off the watermelon and spited out a seed, which was Doom.

"I always love that attack."

"Foolish girl!"

Son-Son smacked Doom with her staff before he could attack and soon he was unable to fight and he was replaced with Anakaris.

"Oh no."

Son-Son tried to avoid Anakaris's attacks but Son-Son got hit each time. Son-Son was clutching her side when Jill decided to fight.

"Stay there and heal for a bit Son-Son. I'll take care of him."

"Okay Jilly."

The first thing Jill did was do a combo that didn't even hit Anakaris but Jill saw something and she looked slightly shocked. Then a flaming zombie came to the arena and it bursted on contact with Anakaris.

"Jilly could do that? I guess this is one of the attacks she got the memory scan."

Jill took a quick glance at Yugi, she smiled and winked.

'Before I never wanted to use that attack but now I won't be broken down by my own attacks. Thank you Yugi.'

Anakaris was about to punch Jill but she ducked and she was ready to use another attack.

"You're finished!"

Jill then pulled out a rocket launcher but Anakaris blocked the attack.

'Damn it. He's more annoying then Lisa Trevor.'

Yugi decided to help and used his Projectile assist attack, which proved useful. Jill was able to get some hits on Anakaris. Then she grabbed the former power-hungry leader and she used a knife to cut him.

Jill got hit a few times but so did Anakaris. Jill then noticed that Anakaris was ready to switch with Blackheart, quickly Jill used her Elbow Tackle and K.Oed Anakaris. Yugi decided to take Jill's place since Son-Son was still slightly weak.

Blackheart came to the arena and when he saw Yugi he chuckled.

"This is my opponent? This will end quickly."

Yugi didn't let Blackheart frighten him. Yugi was able to tell that Blackheart had the same disadvantage that the last two fighters had, he was slow.

Demons started to come out of Blackheart's chest and tried to attack Yugi, he was hit and some of his energy was drained.

Yugi was about to use a hyper combo but then he remembered the end of Roll's match. If two teammates could combine their attacks then all three can as well.

Yugi tried to avoid Blackheart's attacks and avoid using the Hyper Combos.

'What's Yugi doing? If he wants to win he has to use a Hyper Combo. Wait a minute, maybe he's trying to save energy for twosome or maybe a threesome.' Thought D as she watched on

Blackheart started to strike Yugi with no mercy. Son-Son quickly jumped in and healed Yugi and Jill did the same.

"Give it up boy. Your attacks are weak. You will not win and neither will your pathetic girlfriends."

"By ourselves maybe not. But when we combine our attacks, we're unstoppable."

Yugi then closed his eyes and his fists started to glow a heavenly light. Jill and Son-Son knew what Yugi was doing and joined in for the Threesome attack. Yugi rushed towards Blackheart and started to punch him many times, Jill used her Hyper Elbow Tackle, and Son-Son transformed into a giant ape and breathed fire at Blackheart.

The power of all those attacks was enough to finish Blackheart and Yugi's team won the match.

Jill crouched down and sent a signal flair and jumped up and down in joy, Son-Son did the Monkee dance, and Yugi looked up and smiled.

There was a moment of silence then D started to clap soon everyone started to clap for Yugi had won his first battle.

D and Britt did a little victory dance while shouting "He did it! He did it!" Dan Hibiki cried but not because of happiness. Yugi's victory was going to cause the ladies to flock to Yugi instead of Dan. Ryu and the other street fighters were extremely impressed with Yugi's skill.

Yugi, Jill, and Son-Son got out of the arena, exhausted from the battle.

"You did a great job Yugi." Said Jill

"Thanks but both you and Son-Son did great jobs as well. Also I probably would've never been able to defeat Blackheart without you two."

The girls smiled at each other and shook each other's hands.

But the celebration was cut short when D's uncle, bruised and battered came running in.

"Unc? Unc what happened?"

"D... remember what I said about technology not being perfect? Well the Memory Scanner malfunctioned and I almost got killed by these three guys."

"What did they look like?" asked Britt

"Well two of them had tan skin. One had bleach blonde hair the other had golden blonde hair. The bleach blonde guy's hair looked like an artichoke and the other guy had long hair and he was wearing this glass pyramid thingy!"

Yugi remembered those descriptions and became worried.

"No it can't be."

"Yugi are you okay?" asked Son-Son

"Okay Unc what did the other guy look like?" asked D

"Well he had blonde hair. He wore a uniform, sunglasses, and I think I saw a symbol on his sleeve, kind of like the symbol on Jill's outfit."

Jill remembered the description for the other guy and like Yugi, she became worried.

"Not Wesker. It can't be him."

Suddenly Britt started to freak.

"I can't believe that stupid thing went out of control and everything started to become real!" asked Britt

"Everyone we have an emergency! The Memory Scanner has gone haywire. Most of the memories in the scanner have taken physical form. Evacuate ASAP! I'm going to the Master Control Room!"

"D don't go."

D looked down and saw Roll clinging to her ankle.

"Roll. Look in the Master Control Room is something called a Core. Every single world has a core. The core of each world is what separates the worlds. If the guys who attacked my Uncle got their hands on the core, then this world and another will be fused and innocents will get hurt or worse! I'm sorry Roll."

D ran out of the area and to the Master Control Room. Yugi, Jill, and the other girls didn't want D to go alone so they followed her.

Things were about to get more complicated and more chaotic soon

**-------------------------------**

**Me: Phew longest chapter yet. Anyway like I said I've never been good with fight scenes so I am sorry if the fight was a bit iffy. Also the attack that Yugi used against Blackheart, it belongs to DJ Rodriguez and Yugi uses that attack in DJ's Street Fighter/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover fic. Now R/R and I'll see ya soon.**


	9. Chaos in MvC

**Chaos in MvC **

**Disclaimer: I own nadda, zippo, ziltch. **

**Me: Things are not going well with Yugi and everyone and soon things won't be going well for everyone.**

**Review Replies**

**DJ Rodriguez- Thanks for the review and thanks for your comment about the fight. I was a little worried because like I said before I'm not good with fight scenes.**

**Shobu- Thanks for the review**

**Mike- Thanks for the review**

**Erick-Genryusai- Right on the first two counts but way off on the third. Also I'm pretty sure Dan will get really humiliated a few times in all this chaos.**

**Me: Now let's see how things will go.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

D was in a hallway; she had her back against a wall with an energy ball in her hand. In another part of the hallway was a small little robot with a red-eye. It was known as a reaverbot.

(A/N You may recognize the reaverbot from Megaman Legends 1 and 2.)

D was about to shoot the reaverbot but before D even got her back off the wall, the reaverbot exploded.

"Huh?"

D looked and saw Yugi, Morrigan, Felicia, Son-Son, Sakura, and Jill, over the destroyed robot.

"I thought I told you guys to get out of here!"

"We can't abandon you D. You're our friend." Said Yugi

D sighed.

"All right you guys can stick with me. But remember this isn't like the tournament, we can get killed."

Everyone nodded and followed D.

Meanwhile in another area of the building, Britt, Zangeif, and Hulk were waiting for something.

"Those creeps should be here any moment now." Said Britt

Hulk was growing impatient and was ready to smash the wall.

"Not yet big guy. When evil men come, Hulk can smash." Said Britt

Just as Britt said that three figures walked into the hallway. The first one was Albert Wesker, former leader of the S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team. The second one was Malik the dark side of Marik Ishtar and the last person was Anubus the owner of the Pyramid of Light.

(A/N Am I the only person who thinks it's ironic that an evil guy owns something called the Pyramid of Light? Back to the story.)

"Artichoke head, sunglasses, and a glass pyramid. Perfect."

Britt jumped in and held her out as to show stop.

"Hold it! I know what you three creeps did to D's Uncle!"

Then Britt did a slightly bad Sailor Moon imitation.

"And in the name of the MvC Tournament I shall punish you!"

Wesker, Malik, and Anubus said nothing. They were not frightened by a pathetic little girl, but things were backwards for Britt. She was frightened of them after actually seeing them.

"Um well you're still not going to get that Core!"

Britt looked and saw that Wesker was gone.

"Hey where'd he g… gah!"

Wesker was behind Britt and he was currently holding her by her neck.

"Now little girl tell us where the core is."

"I am not a little girl and I'm not gonna tell you about the core."

"Fine. Have it your way."

Wesker grip on Britt's neck tightened and she was getting closer to death.

"Now I'll ask again. Where is the Core?"

"I'm not telling you! How did you know about the core anyway?"

"That stupid old man told us. Amazing what one would say and do when they're on the verge of death."

Wesker's grip tightened even more and Britt was about to die. Until…

"Hulk Smash!"

The floorboards broke, Wesker fell, and Britt was released. She took a deep breath and silently thanked Hulk.

"Ha hah! I have my friends now! You'll never stop us!"

"You little brat." Wesker muttered

"Quiet mortal. Let me handle this." Said Malik

Unfortunately for Britt, Zangeif, and Hulk, Malik had the Millennium Rod.

(A/N In case you're wondering. It's not the actual Millennium Rod it's just the memory of it taking physical form.)

Malik used the rod to control the three and it worked.

"Now little girl tell me where the Core is."

"It is in the Master Control Room which is on the top floor. To open the case that seals the core you have put in a code. 1639657."

"Thank you."

Malik released Britt, Zangeif, and Hulk out of his control and they collapsed.

The villains walked to the other side and all three smirked.

Back to D and the others, they were still navigating the danger filled hallways. D encountered a door that was locked and she tried everything.

"Open up you stupid door!"

D was trying to kick the door and Felicia was trying calm D down.

"How can I calm down!? Three psychos nearly killed my Uncle and they're going to fuse this world with another and kill thousands of innocents!"

"Well you can't rush through everything!" shouted Felicia

Jill was about to pull out of her Magnum and shoot the door until she remembered something. She searched in her pockets and then found a small rusty old lockpick.

'Bingo! Thank you Barry.'

Jill walked to the door and started to unlock it.

"You gotta be kidding me Valentine! There's no way that thing could…"

Morrigan stopped talking when she saw that the door opened.

"I guess no one told you that I'm a Master of Unlocking. Now let's stop bickering and get to the Master Control Room!"

But soon a scream heard all over.

"Wait I heard that scream before." Said D

"Dan 'Wussy Boy' Hibiki." Said all the girls

They took a right in the hallway and indeed Dan was the one screaming and he had a good reason. He was currently cornered by a cerebus, a creature that was once a dog but was transformed into a monster by the T-virus.

"Nice doggie. Nice decomposed evil doggie. Don't hurt me!"

The Cerebus was about to eat Dan alive but Yugi released an energy blast and killed the cerebus. Dan clinged onto Yugi while thanking him.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!"

Suddenly a moan was heard.

"Dan was that you?" asked D

Dan shook his head.

A shambling man came into the hall, his clothes were torn, his pupils missing, and his flesh rotting away by the second. It wasn't a man, it was a zombie.

Sakura screamed and blindly threw energy blasts hoping that one of them would hit the zombie.

8 blasts almost hit Yugi and D and one actually hit Dan. After 10 missed shots, Sakura finally nailed the zombie in the head. The body fell to the floor and the head rolled to the other side. Dan fainted at the sight of the decapitated zombie body.

Yugi then noticed D knocking on some of the walls.

"D what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a hidden elevator. I use to always go into it and scare my Uncle when I was a kid."

D knocked on the wall and heard a hollow sound, she hit the wall and it opened up to show an elevator.

"Okay just so you all of you know this thing wasn't built well it can only fit three people."

"I'll go in." said Yugi

"Ditto." Said Jill

"I think I'd feel a little safer with Yugi and Jill." Said Sakura

"Alright just get to the top floor that's where the Master Control Room is. Don't worry about us we'll be fine."

Yugi, Jill, and Sakura entered the elevator, the door closed and the elevator was on its way to the top floor.

Sakura fell to the floor.

"I hope we can do this. I'm kind of nervous."

"Yeah I kind of afraid too." Said Jill

"Don't worry you two. I know we can do it. We can't give up hope." Said Yugi

The elevator suddenly stopped. Yugi looked and saw that they only went up one floor, there were two floors left before they reached the top one.

The door opened and in front of the three was M. Bison the leader of Shadowloo.

(A/N Is it Shadowloo or Shadowlaw? Some people say the later some say the former.)

"Bison? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura

"Taking advantage of all of this chaos."

"Nice try Bison but you can't do anything! D placed a collar around your neck that will shock you if you tried anything evil." Said Sakura smugly

"You should know then. It doesn't work anymore."

Bison took the robotic collar around his neck and pulled a piece of it off. He then teleported and grabbed Sakura and Jill.

"Let us go you S.O.B!" shouted Jill

Bison chuckled and threw the two girls into a nearby wall, Yugi ran to them.

"You two okay?"

"Don't worry Yugi. We've dealt with worse." Said Sakura

Yugi smiled, he was glad that they weren't hurt.

Then Yugi faced Bison and assumed a battle position. Bison laughed his head off.

"This is what they're giving me? A weak little boy?"

Yugi didn't let the little boy comment bother him. Bison tried to shoot a Psycho shot but Yugi got out of the way in time.

Yugi had to think of something quick. The area was really narrow so Yugi could only jump and duck. Soon Yugi saw a piece of wooden debris, he grabbed it and focused his energy into it. Soon the wooden stick turned into a sword of light.

Bison still wasn't afraid of Yugi. He decided to ignore Yugi and go back to Jill and Sakura. Yugi then charged at Bison and slashed him. Bison collapsed onto the ground.

"Yugi you did it! You beat Bison!" shouted Sakura

She then gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek, Jill was trying to hide her jealousy and Yugi was blushing like mad.

"Um by the way… is he…?" said Sakura

"No. I only had enough energy to knock him out for a few hours." Said Yugi

"All right. Since this little episode is over we should get back on track."

Meanwhile Malik, Anubus, and Wesker reached the Master Control Room.

Two workers got out of the room to guard it but were met with failure when Anubus summoned Teleia and Andro.

"You two stay here. I'll go in." said Wesker

Wesker inserted the code and the core was revealed. Before he could do anything noises were heard from outside of the room.

D and the others finally arrived and were ready to fight.

"Hey! I'm over here! I'm a weak little girl and I'm ready to get killed!" shouted D

Malik, not knowing the concept of jokes, took D seriously and tried to attack her. D and the girls jumped out of the way and D kicked Malik on the back.

"Take that suga! Wait did I just say that? I must be hanging out with Rouge too much." said D

Back to Yugi, Jill, and Sakura.

They finally made it the top floor and were currently on their way to help D, Morrigan, Felicia, and Son-Son.

The battle was in sight, they were ready but they weren't prepared for Anubus's Sphinx monsters Andros and Teleia.

"What the heck are those things!?" asked Sakura

"They're minions of Anubus."

"Well they sure are ugly." Said Sakura

Teleia seemed offended by this and pounced Sakura.

Yugi immediately tried to get Teleia off of Sakura. He used his Heaven's Rage attack against Telelia and the female sphinx was knocked out.

"Sakura are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks Yugi."

Jill kept using her magnum against Andros but he was too fast. Jill ran out of bullets and just decided to throw the gun at the creature. It still wasn't defeated.

However right before Andros was about to attack Jill, a voice rang out.

"Anubus call off your dumb creature."

Andros and Telelia disappeared and the battle suddenly stopped, surprising the fighters. Wesker walked up to Jill and held her chin.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Jill."

Jill replied with a growl and a punch to Wesker's jaw.

"You've gotten stronger."

Jill said nothing and no one did anything. Jill was face to face with a part of her past. This was the ultimate test for her.

Jill was ready to fight Wesker, he noticed the rage in her eyes and smirked.

"Now Jill you wouldn't want to fight me. Because if you did, you might break this."

Wesker then revealed that he was in possession of the Core.

"Damn you."

Malik and Anubus laughed.

"This mortal actually knows what he is doing. Perhaps he is worthy to keep around." Said Malik

Jill just didn't know what to do. She tried to look at her friends and saw that Yugi had a serious look. It seemed Yugi had an idea. Jill then decided to pull off an act.

"I give up Wesker. You're stronger then I'll ever be."

Jill removed the belt that had all her weapons and dropped it to the ground.

"Now that's more like it."

Yugi crouched and placed his fingers on the ground. No one seemed to notice the pure white energy surrounding Yugi.

Jill faced Wesker and whispered…

"You're slipping."

"Huh?"

Yugi removed his hand off the ground and Wesker fell, the core flew out of his hand and landed in D's capable hands.

"Ha! Ha!"

But then Anubus summoned Teleia and Andros once again and both used their claws to hurt D. She collapsed and dropped the Core. The instant the Core landed, it shattered and everything was covered in a white light.

--------------------------------------------

**Me: Phew. Thought I'd never get this chapter done. Now I know it seemed a little rushed but give me a break here. Also about that little move Yugi pulled off at thenear end of the chapter.I sawa simular (SP?) move on Witch Hunter Robin. I just thought it was neat. Anyway R/R and I'll hopefully see you soon.**


	10. Arrivals in Domino

**Arrival in Domino**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting rather sick of this thing.**

**Me: (is busy playing games.)**

**Britt: Aibou…. Aibou…**

**Laura: Lady D snap out of it!**

**Me: Wha? Oh we're starting the new chapter. Ahem sorry about that folks. Man I feel like a ditz.**

**Review Replies**

**Shobu- Really? You think the fight scenes in this fic are good? Guess I'm better then I thought.**

**DJ Rodriguez- Thanks for the review.**

**Me: Let's get on with the fic.**

--------------------------------------------------------------

All Yugi remembered was the fight and the destruction of the Core. After that he just blacked out. Right now he felt cold cement on his cheek. When Yugi opened his eyes he saw that he was in an alleyway.

Yugi walked out of the alley and recognized the area he was in.

'I'm back in Domino City.'

Yugi put on a serious expression and ran off with the thought of finding everyone in his head.

Meanwhile in another part of town a certain little girl was searching for her friends and her brother. Roll was really scared. She didn't know where she was and she was alone.Roll was running through the crowds, yelling out her friend's names.

"Jill! Sakura! Son-Son! Morrigan! Felicia! D! Yugi! Megaman!"

Roll tripped and started to cry silent tears.

'Where are they? I want my friends, I want my brother.'

Roll's thoughts were interrupted by screaming. The citizens of Domino were running away from a giant purple robot known as a Sentinel, a weapon created to destroy mutants.

Roll planed to run away but stopped when she thought of Jill, Yugi, and Megaman.

'They wouldn't run away, they'd stay and fight. They wouldn't want that big meanie to hurt all these people.'

When everyone ran off, Roll transformed into her Hyper Roll version. She zapped the Sentinel with multiple beams of energy and the Sentinel collapsed onto the ground. Roll returned to her normal self and looked around.

"I hope no one got hurt."

"Roll!"

Roll looked and saw Yugi. She smiled and ran to Yugi and hugged him.

"Oh Yugi I'm so glad you're okay. Everything was so scary! Before I got here, there were gross evil monsters that tried to eat me, and…and there were Reaverbots everywhere! And…"

"It's okay Roll I'm here now."

Roll still cried, even though Yugi was safe and sound everyone else was still missing. Yugi took one look at her and knew.

"Don't worry Roll. We'll look for everyone and I'm sure they're all okay."

Just as Yugi and Roll were going to continue on, a blue car skidded right in front of them and Yugi recognized the driver as the sexy and strong Mai Valentine.

"Nice to see you Yugi."

"Mai what are you doing here?"

"I just decided to visit, that is till all this bizarre stuff started to happen. By the way, who's the kid?"

"Oh this is Roll, she's a friend of mine."

"Adorable. You know Yugi when I was entering Domino, I almost ran over this strange looking woman and I think she knows you."

It was then that Yugi noticed someone in the backseat and it was none other then Morrigan.

Morrigan jumped out of the car and hugged Yugi instantly and that caused him to go face first into her cleavage. Yugi pretty much fulfilled any fanboy dream but being who he was, his face could've made a tomato proud.

"Oh Yugi I'm so glad you're okay. I was so afraid one of those creeps did something to harm you."

While Yugi and Roll met up with Mai and Morrigan. Sakura and Son-Son were trying to find their way.

Son-Son felt uncomfortable with people staring at her, since D or Britt wasn't with them, her tail and face could be seen.

As they were walking, a small little shop caught Sakura's attention and she stopped.

"Son-Son wait. When Yugi first came to MvC and he was telling everyone about himself, didn't he mention that his family ran a place called the Turtle Game shop?"

"Yeah why do you ask?" said Son-Son

Sakura pointed it out and Son-Son figured it out.

"Oh I see maybe he's there right now!" said Son-Son

They ran to the shop and when they entered, everything was in ruin. Glass was shattered, walls were scarred, and many items were scattered everywhere.

"This doesn't exactly have the calm peaceful atmosphere that I imagined." Said Sakura

"Obviously there was an attack. I don't see any blood or hear any moaning so it can't be anything from Jilly's world." Said Son-Son

Son-Son entered the living room and saw Reaverbots attacking two people. She used her staff and the robots were destroyed. The two people that were attacked were Yugi's grandfather and mother.

Sakura came in and checked their pulses and was glad to say that they were okay.

The front door opened and the people entering just saw the two girls.

"Hey what ya two doing here?"

Sakura and Son-Son looked to see Joey, Tristan, Yami, and Duke.

"Err… well we'll tell you but… it's a long, long story." Said Sakura

While Sakura and Son-Son were trying to explain, a familiar catgirl and brunette were waiting in an old abandoned building for a friend to return.

When Felicia woke up she found herself with D and Jill. D had left earlier to find Felicia some clothes because people of this world wouldn't really react kindly to a half-naked catgirl.

D finally came back and tossed the clothes for Felicia.

"Alright here's the plan. After Felicia gets dressed, we're going to go outside and look for the others." Said D

Felicia managed to put on the clothes D gave her but she didn't look willing to go outside.

"Actually D there's one slight problem." Said Jill

"What do you mean?"

Felicia frowned and showed her paws.

"Oh right. Hold up your paws Felicia."

D then used magic to make Felicia's paws look like hands and feet.

"Now just for the record Felicia. I can only do visual illusions. People will still feel the fur."

"Alright I'll be careful."

"Good."

D, Felicia, and Jill went out into the crowd and saw another sentinel, it was down and broken, it had slashes all over it.

"Apparently Strider, Hayato, and Deimos were here. I guess we won't have to worry about them." Said Jill

D left the two and Jill and Felicia ran off to ask people if they've seen their friends. They were mostly worried about Yugi; they couldn't bare the thought of Yugi gone.

The girls started to ask people but so far no good.

"No one seems to know Yugi or at least seen the others. We should find D and get to another part of town Jill. Jill?"

Felicia looked and saw both Jill and D talking to two girls, who were actually Tea and Serenity.

"Hey wait for me!" shouted Felicia

Felicia got to them and D smiled.

"Hey Felicia, these two girls here happen to know Yugi." Said D

"Really!?" asked Felicia

"Yeah but the bad news is that when it comes to where Yugi is, when we know they know." Said D

Felicia groaned and tried her best to cheer up.

But the cheerful mood wasn't going to last.

"Pathetic Mortals!"

Everyone's attention was turned to an old rooftop and there was Malik, Anubus, and Wesker.

At the same time, Yugi, Roll, Mai, and Morrigan had just arrived.

It didn't take long for them to notice the evil beings on the roof. Mai got nervous; Roll clung on Yugi's arm, scared, while Morrigan was waiting patiently for the three come down.

"Prepare for a new age!" shouted Anubus

Suddenly on the ground appeared Teleia and Andros and some of the monsters from Malik's deck.But whatgained everyone's attention was a disgusting hunchback with rotting skin. It wore sheds of clothing and medieval shackles were around its wrists. It use to be a young girl, it use to go by the name Lisa Trevor, and she was a guinea pig for Umbrella Inc.

Innocent people in the area ran for their lives but a few didn't make it due to Malik's monsters attacking.

Yugi couldn't stand this sight so he instantly got out of Mai's car. Morrigan soon followed, Roll tried to help but Mai stopped her.

Tea and Serenity were scared beyond reasoning.

Felicia looked at them and told them to stay behind her.

Jill noticed that Lisa Trevor was planning to attack a man who was still running for his life. She didn't want innocents to get killed so she did the first thing she thought of.

"Hey ugly! Remember me!?"

Lisa heard and saw Jill. She instantly recognized Jill from the Spencer Mansion. She jumped right in front of Jill and looked like she was ready to attack. Jill aimed her gun at Lisa. But Lisa smacked the gun out of Jill's hands and left her, Felicia, Tea, Serenity, and D backed up against a wall.

"Crap. Our livesare going to end by a freakish creature of science." D said while glaring at Jill

Yugi saw that his friends were in danger, and started one of his new attacks. Like Jill, Yugi had helpers that he could summon. A magenta energy appeared around Yugi and a silhouette started to form.

Mai was both amazed and slightly freaked out by what she was seeing and Roll was really excited to see what Yugi was going to do.

Then the silhouette formed into someone very familiar. It was the Dark Magician Girl. She pointed her staff to Lisa Trevor and released an energy blast. The blast hit Lisa and she disappeared into nothingness.

DMG giggled and twirled her wand like a baton and faded away.

Tea opened one of her eyes and noticed that the monster was gone. Instead she saw Yugi nearby and smiling.

"Are you all okay?"

"Yugi!"

Jill, Felicia, and D heard Yugi's name and opened their eyes. They couldn't be any happier to see Yugi alive and well.

"Yugi you're okay and you…" shouted Felicia

But then Jill suddenly ran and hugged Yugi, surprising both him and the girls.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you." Muttered Jill

Morrigan (who defeated Andros and Teleila) and Felicia reacted in their typical way, while Mai and D couldn't help but chuckle.

"Looks like Yugi became quite the ladies man."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: I'm sorry for ending it like this. But it was this or the earlier versions. That's right I said versions. I had to edit this chapter a few times before I was happy with the final result. Plus I had to do an image search for Lisa Trevor from the Resident Evil Remake, try to find more about the Darkstalker universe for any conflicts that I might possibly add in the next chapter. Oh and before I end this chapter. (Puts hands together). **

**Yugi: May god help those affected by the Tsunami**


	11. Friendly Conversations

**Friendly Conversations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except D and Britt.**

**Brittany: Wow a lot of people want to be in the fic.**

**Laura: Well they like the fic so much that they want take part in it.**

**Me: Now everyone, I'd like to put your characters in but I can't fit them in the fic. I'm sure you guys understand.**

**Review Replies**

**Shobu- Thanks for the review.**

**DJ Rodriquez- Knowing Joey, Tristan, and Duke they'll be insanely jealous I can tell you that.**

**Julie Wolfblade- Thanks for the review and I'm not saying what the pairing is till the last chapter.**

**Apienkoss- Thanks for the review.**

**Saiyan Moon Goddess- Thanks for the review.**

**Dragon and Sword Master- Thanks for the reviews, also to answer your question. Yes Yugi can summon the Dark Magician, he can also summon both DM and DMG at the same time and the magicians will combine their attacks.**

**Mikogirl15- Once again thanks for the review.**

**Me: On with the fic.**

**-**

After the little hug incident, Yugi and the others got into Mai's car and they were on their way to Yugi's home.

Yugi had bit of a hard time trying to explain everything to Serenity, Tea, and Mai.

"So what you're saying is that a bunch of bad memories came to life? Well that explains why Marik is back. By the way who were the blonde guys?" Said Mai

"Well I recognized the one with the long hair. That's Anubus. Yugi and Yami fought him sometime after Battle City. But I don't know who the other guy is." Said Tea

"Oh he's from Jill's world. His name is Albert Wes…"

Before Morrigan could finish, Jill covered her mouth.

"Say the name and I swear I'll rip those bat wings off your head!"

"Now, now little girls shouldn't yell." Morrigan said tauntingly

"Little girl?"

"Well compared to me you're quite the little girl."

"Hey! Hey! No fighting or do you want me to drive this car into a wall?" said Mai

Soon they got to the Turtle Game Shop and saw Son-Son, Sakura, Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Duke.

"Yugi!" shouted Son-Son

"Yugi and the others are okay!" said Sakura

"First one to pull a hug will get kicked to next Tuesday so don't even try." Said Morrigan

When Joey, Tristan, and Duke saw the girls, specifically Morrigan and Felicia, they had to hide their faces so no one would see the massive nosebleeds they got. Yami himself was just… surprised.

Yugi got out of the car, greeted his friends, and introduced them to his new friends. However Duke, Tristan, and Joey didn't listen because… I think you can figure out why. Also Sakura and Son-Son told Yugi that his mother and grandfather were okay.

D cleared her throat.

"Okay I normally hate to be bossy but right now I really need to! This is going to be our HQ, or Hub if you will, until those guys and the memories are gone! Kapeesh? Good!"

After D's little message, she walked into the Turtle Shop leaving a lot of people really surprised.

"Is she always like that?" asked Duke

"No. Normally she's a really nice girl but… I guess she's in a foul mood right now." Said Yugi

Later that night everyone saw a report on TV and it wasn't pretty.

_"Earlier today, monsters have been appearing all over Domino City. The monsters range from creatures from the popular card game "Duel Monsters" to monsters that one would see in classic horror films. Everyone in the city are advised to stay inside until…"_

But before the reporter could finish, moaning and screaming was heard and the reporter had a look of fear on his face. It seemed a zombie had attacked the cameraman, the sounds of the cameraman's screaming and flesh being torn apart were heard before the camera fell and broke.

Joey held Serenity close to him and Yugi held Roll close. Morrigan glared at Jill, sighed, and stood up.

"Well I hope you're happy Jill."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Those zombies and the freak with the sunglasses came from your memories!"

Jill stood up and faced Morrigan.

"Hey it's not like I demanded my memories to come to life and start killing people!"

Before a catfight between Morrigan and Jill could start, Yugi came between them and broke up the fight.

"Cut it out you two! This is not a good time"

"Right, this is an important matter. Also in my opinion, we can't spend the entire time BABYSITTING you two and making sure you don't claw each other eyes out." Said D

D decided that they would start making a plan tomorrow. But right now she had to assign lookouts for the night.

The lookouts were going to be Yugi, Morrigan, and Jill.

That had to be one of the biggest mistakes D ever made.

"What do you mean I have to work with her?" said both Jill and Morrigan as they pointed to each other

"Well I think you two really need to learn how get along with each other."

"But…"

"I'm not changing my mind!"

After Yugi, Jill, and Morrigan went upstairs to get to the roof, D plopped on the couch and rubbed her temples. Felicia and Duke sat next to her with cups of Hot Chocolate.

"Don't worry. I'm sure those girls will be okay. They've got Yugi with them." Said Duke

"It's not that simple. You don't know those girls like me and the others do." Said D

"Well D maybe they'll change for Yugi's sake. You know the saying, people do crazy things when they're in love." Said Felicia

As Felicia sipped her hot chocolate, she noticed that Duke was looking at her. She put down her drink, grabbed Duke by the ponytail, and used her free hand to point to her eyes.

"Hey eyes up here pal!"

That night, Yugi, Jill, and Morrigan had to sit on the roof of the Turtle Game Shop keeping an eye for any dangers. But Morrigan and Jill kept an eye on each other to make sure the other didn't flirt with Yugi.

Yugi sat on the rooftop, looking down at the city and seeing that it was relatively quiet for now. He then gazed up towards the sky, and saw that the night was clear and the stars out in all of their glory.

'It's going to be a tough fight in the future, but I'm sure we'll pull through. We just have to hang in there, the best we can.' he thought.

Meanwhile, unaware to him, Jill and Morrigan were now gazing at Yugi. Their eyes were filled with love and respect in their crush, seeing that he had carried himself well over the past several hours.

Everything was peaceful until a loud sound was heard. Jill quickly raised her magnum but lowered it when she heard Felicia's voice.

"Stupid little perv!"

Jill and Morrigan sweatdropped at that instant.

"Well Yugi, looks like one of your friends isn't treating Felicia like a lady." Said Morrigan

Yugi decided to go downstairs to make sure Felicia didn't hurt anyone. But when Yugi left, Morrigan and Jill had an interesting conversation.

"Morrigan, he really is one of a kind. Yugi is special, more so then even he knows." Jill whispered.

Morrigan smiled slightly and replied, "I know. That is why I intend to fight to the end until I have him in my arms… and his heart with mine.".

The two then turned to look at one another seriously.

Morrigan stated, "All of my life, I've been a succumbus. I've seduced men, and gained their souls for power. Yet, before and after that, men only paid attention to my looks."

She continued on, "Even now, people only see me for my looks and power. Never in their lives have they tried to see past that, to look deeper within me. Until I met Yugi. He looks past the superficial shell, digging deep to see the true self within a person.".

Morrigan sighed, the confession taking a bit of a toll on her. She finished, "Yugi is the rarest gem in all of the universe, more of a man then any other I have met. That is why I intend to make him mine… and have both of us rule my realm as king and queen.".

Jill was genuinely surprised to hear this from Morrigan. The ex-officer of S.T.A.R.S saw the seriousness on her rivals face, and it drew a small smile from her.

"Morrigan, I have to say I don't blame you for feeling like that. Yugi is special to me too, as you have noticed. Since going into S.T.A.R.S, I have only seen few people like him back in my world." she started to say.

Her face quickly changed from amused to heart-broken. She continued, "All of those people died because of the T-Virus and Umbrella, and one of them that I really loved… I never got a chance to tell him that. He was like Yugi, a rare gem too.".

Jill then shook herself out of those painful memories. She stood up resolutely and stated, "That's why I'm not giving up on Yugi, either! I won't make the same mistake I made last time, and not tell him how I feel. Yugi is exactly what you said, and more! He's the one I want to be with when this is over… forever.".

A lone tear trailed from one of her eyes, and Morrigan felt the seriousness of her promise. She felt a TINY tinge of sympathy for her rival, that is until she sensed another presence nearby. Turning her head, she saw the other girls standing near the open roof window.

"How long have you girls been listening?", Morrigan asked. Jill turned to see them too.

Felicia answered, "Ever since you told on how much you loved Yugi. Morrigan, you and Jill are not the only ones who feel strongly about him.".

Sakura answered, "She's right. I used to think that Ryu was the only one for me, but he clearly likes fighting. Now after seeing Yugi, and the strength and gentleness of his heart… I would be a fool to let him go.".

Son-Son put in, "That's why we would fight for Yugi as well. To the bitter end, with no regrets."

Jill then proposed, "Okay, how about a deal then? After this nightmare is over, we agree to share Yugi. How about that?"

Felicia thought it over, then answered, "I like that. Besides, he would get upset that we would fight over him like a piece of meat.".

Son-Son added, "I agree too. Last thing I want is for that little cutie to be upset at me."

Sakura said, "Fine with me too. Sharing Yugi sounds like fun as well. Let's hope he can keep up with us loving him."

That got a giggle out of some of them.

Jill looked at Morrigan and asked, "How about you, Bat-Girl? You in or out?"

Morrigan growled softly and whispered, "I would rather not be part of it… but since this for Yugi, I guess that I have no other choice."

Jill smirked and said, "Okay, its settled then. Until this nightmare is over, we put a little less pressure on Yugi."

They put their hands together, and the pact was made. Just then, a voice from behind Jill.

"What are you girls talking about?"

They all turned to see that it was Yugi. He had somehow sneaked up on them! They jumped a little in surprise and blushed.

Sakura exclaimed, "Nothing! Nothing at all, nothing!"

Yugi was puzzled, making a cute face in the process. This made the girls just sigh inwardly and wondered if he used that as a lethal weapon.

Morrigan slowly inched forward to Jill and Felicia and whispered, "I may have agreed to this… but I promise that I'll also show Yugi how much I love him. In MY own way, of course."

Before the two could retaliate, verbally or physically, a low sound came nearby from a dark alley.

"Girls, better get ready." the young man stated.

It seemed that things were going to get a little rough.

The group climbed down and entered the alley. As they walked into the alley, they saw a red aura. Morrigan had a worried look on her face for she knew who was emitting the aura.

'What the hell is Demitri doing here?'

**-**

**Me: Yup in the alley is Demitri Maximov from the Darkstalker universe. I had do some Internet searching on the other Darkstalker characters and when I read about Demitri, I just had to put him in the fic. Things are not going to be pretty in the next chapter, I'll tell you this much.**

**Britt: Speaking of not pretty, things are pretty hectic around here since Valentines Day is coming. The girls already sent gifts.**

**Laura: Yeah Sakura gave a Yugi a little teddy bear, Son-Son gave him a neat little flower, Felicia gave him a poster of her old movie, Jill gave him an adorable little plushie, and Morrigan… she gave him a picture of her in a Playboy Bunny outfit.**

**Me: Oi. I'm pretty sure Yugi fainted when he saw that. Well anyway before I end the chapter, I want to give a big thanksto DJ Rodriquez, the conversation between Jill and Morrigan and the deal the girls made was written by him. I had a bit of writer's block and he helped me out so thanks DJ. **

**Britt: R/R and we'll see ya soon.**


	12. Old Flames and Friends

**Old Flames and Friends**

**Disclaimer: I think you get the point.**

**Me: Hey everyone, we're back with a new chapter. And it has a few surprises.**

**DJ Rodriguez- Thanks for the review and thanks for the help from the last chapter. **

**Dragon and Sword Master- I sent an email to with two links with info on the Resident Evil games and Darkstalker games. Hope you got it. Other then that, thanks for the review.**

**Shobu- Thanks for the review.**

**ReaderFreak- Glad you understand and thanks for the review. Also Akuma won't be coming but someone a lot more dangerous is.**

**Julie Wolfblade- Thanks for the review. But I'm sorry I'm not going to be making a Teen Titans or W.I.T.C.H crossover. I'm not a big fan of Teen Titans, I just couldn't get into it. Also I haven't seen W.I.T.C.H yet. I hope you understand. **

**Me: You know everyone; I got to be honest with all of you. When I first started the story, I didn't think that it would be really popular. But now the story is on its 12th chapter and it already has 51 reviews as I'm writing this.**

**Britt: Oh great her ego is showing.**

**Me: Britt, for once, shut up! Anyway on with the fic!**

**-**

As the person walked closer and closer, everyone but Morrigan got into their fighting positions. Morrigan herself was just planning to charge right in.

When the person came into the light. It was shown that Morrigan was right. It was Demitri Maximov the Vampire an old… flame of Morrigan's.

Before Demitri could even speak, he saw Morrigan and charge and attack him but he blocked the attack and threw her back to the group.

"You've gone soft Morrigan."

"Morrigan you know this guy?" asked Son-Son

"Yeah. His name is Demitri; he's a vampire from my world. He kind of likes me. It's a long story so I'll get to the main point. One night, I found him in some ruins. I decided to be nice to help him but when I did…"

Morrigan lifted her hair and revealed two bite marks on her neck.

"He bit me on the neck. It's supposed to be a Vampiric sign of affection. I had some attraction to him but those feelings left as soon as they came. All I want to do is have some fun and all he wants is ultimate power."

Demitri chuckled

"Oh Morrigan, no matter what you say. You're mine for all eternity."

"Sorry I don't have any plans with you."

Then Morrigan muttered something quietly and only Felicia, Demitri, and Son-Son heard.

"Besides I found someone more powerful then you'll ever be."

When Morrigan said that, she placed her hand on Yugi's shoulder and Demitri was furious. Demitri was all-powerful and yet Morrigan loved Yugi who in Demitri's eyes was a weak and powerless human.

Demitri growled and tried use his Dashing Demon Cradle attack against Morrigan. But before the attack could hit, Yugi got in the way and took the hit to protect Morrigan.

Morrigan was shocked, she ran to Yugi to check on him.

"Yugi… you didn't have to do that."

Yugi stood up and gave Morrigan a serious look.

"You're my friend Morrigan. I can't let him hurt you."

Morrigan was touched; she couldn't believe that Yugi let himself get hurt just because he cared about her.

Morrigan looked at Son-Son.

"Son-Son, heal Yugi and protect him. I'll take care of Demitri."

With that Morrigan and Demitri started to fight, neither of them giving up. But then Demitri got behind Morrigan and gave her uppercut that knocked her unconscious.

Demitri picked up Morrigan and the others tried to stop him but Demitri got away.

"Well this is just great." Said Sakura

Despite that he was still slightly injured, Yugi stood up and had that same serious look.

"We have to save her."

"Yugi's right. But how are we going to find her? We don't know where that stupid vampire is taking her." Said Son-Son

Yugi then thought of something. He ran out of the alley and into the Turtle Game Shop, which surprised some of the girls. Yugi soon came back with the Millennium Puzzle.

Ever since Yami gained a body of his own, Yugi stopped wearing the Puzzle but he always kept it in his room in case he needed it. And right now, he needed it.

Yugi closed his eyes and used the power of the puzzle. He was able to see Demitri and Morrigan, it seemed Demitri was taking Morrigan to… an old warehouse!

Yugi opened his eyes and told the girls.

"I know where Morrigan is. Demitri is taking her to an old warehouse on the other side of town."

"Well let's go and save her." Said Jill

Everyone rushed out of the alley and the girls jumped into Mai's car.

"Are sure using Mai's car is a good idea?" asked Yugi

"Hey we're on a rescue mission. I'm sure she'll understand." Said Jill at the driver's seat

Yugi got into the car but before Jill started the car, everyone came out of the shop and Mai was not too happy.

"Hey that's my car!"

"Sorry it's an emergency. I'll try to keep it in good shape."

With that Jill quickly drove away. Joey was trying to calm Mai down, with no success, and Roll looked up at Serenity.

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

Serenity smiled and looked at Roll.

"Well I think whatever they're doing, they can do it. What do you think Roll?"

Roll smiled and happily replied,

"I think as long as Yugi is with them. They can do anything."

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse, Morrigan woke up. When Morrigan woke up, she found out that something was restraining her.

"What the heck?"

"I see you have awaken."

"Oh go shove it fang boy!"

Demitri caressed Morrigan's cheek while Morrigan just growled.

"Listen Demitri, I hate you! I do not love you! I used to love you but those feelings are gone! I love someone else! You remember that boy that was with me earlier? Yeah I love him, his name is Yugi and he's the most wonderful person I've ever met."

Demitri slapped Morrigan in the face and glared at her.

"What does that weak human have that I don't!"

"Oh I don't know. Perhaps, kindness, respect, stuff like that."

Demitri slapped Morrigan again for taunting him. Morrigan smirked, the stinging was worth seeing Demitri shoved off his pedestal.

"Face it Demitri! Yugi is more powerful, kinder, sweeter, and braver then you'll ever be!"

Demitri then put on a sinister smirk.

"Well then I guess there's only one thing I can do… kill your beloved."

Morrigan had a mix of shock and anger on her face.

Demitri only chuckled as he disappeared. Morrigan tried to go after him but the restraints prevented her from doing so.

"Yugi… please be okay. I know you can defeat Demitri."

Back to Yugi and the others, they had some slight problems getting through the city. There was danger everywhere. Reaverbots, zombies, and cerebuses were all over the city.

"This… this is unfair!" said Sakura

"Just a moment this will only take a second." Muttered Jill

Jill pulled out an incendiary grenade, carefully aimed the throw, pressed the button, threw it, and boom.

The Reaverbots were melting and most of the undead creatures had burned into ashes.

Everyone was really impressed.

"Wow way to go Jilly!" shouted Son-Son

Jill gave a thumbs up and simply said,

"Hey I'm no ordinary civvy."

It was then that everyone heard some noise from the shadows. Jill aimed her magnum and a familiar voice said.

"Wait! Don't shoot! I'm not a zombie!" shouted a girl's voice

(A/N Is it just me or is "Don't shoot! I'm not a zombie" the most common sentence in the RE world?)

Jill remembered the voice, smiled, and lowered her magnum.

"It's great to see you again Rebecca."

The girl came out of the shadows. She appeared to 18 or 19 years old, had brown hair in a bob, and her eyes were green. She wore all green minus the white vest and gray boots.

"Is she a friend of yours Jill?" asked Yugi

"Yes. She was the medic for the S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team, Rebecca Chambers. But what I don't get is how Rebecca got here."

"She must've came from the Memory Scanner. I guess not all your memories have to be bad." Said Felicia

Jill got out of the car to talk to her old fellow S.T.A.R.S member.

"Rebecca. When you got here, have you seen Barry, Chris, or a man with a Hispanic accent?"

(A/N Did Carlos had an accent? I heard some people say he did.)

Rebecca shook her head and Jill sighed.

"Well at least you're here. Come on I'll introduce to my friends."

But the reunion and introductions were cut short when a nastier surprise from Jill's past came.

"SSSSSSSS.T.A.R.S!"

"Not him. Anyone but him. Why did it have to be Nemesis?"

-

**Jill: You brought Nemesis?**

**Me: Heh, heh it adds a little action to the story. Ahem anyway. About adding Rebecca Chambers to the story well when I was doing research on the RE series I kind of grew to like Rebecca. Plus sometimes when I write my stories, I feel bad for doing bad stuff to the characters so I decided to have one good memory come back.**

**Britt: Now just so you know, Rebecca will not be competing with the girls for Yugi. I don't think he can handle 6 girls. Also sorry if we got a few things wrong.**

**Laura: (Tired from protecting Yugi on V-Day)**

**Me: Well anyway, R/R and I'll see ya soon.**


	13. Battles With Old Demons

**Battles with Old Demons **

**Disclaimer: … (Beep) Hi this is Lady D. I can't come to the disclaimer right now but I just want to say that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Resident Evil, Darkstalkers, or Marvel VS Capcom 2.**

**Me: (Looks ready to explode)**

**Laura: Yikes what's wrong with her?**

**Brittany: She tried to do an image search so she could draw a fanart but most of the Morrigan results were Hentai (Japanese for porn) pics and some of the Yugi pics were yaoi and we all know how Lady D feels about those subjects.**

**Me: THE INTERNET IS FILLED WITH SICKOS! (Punches through a table.)**

**Laura: OO Um let's get to the review replies.**

**DJ Rodriguez- Yup Yugi and the girls are going to have one tough evening.**

**ReaderFreak- I'm going to assume that Rebecca Chambers is your favorite RE character. Anyway like I said, I kind of grew to like her when I was reading about the Resident Evil games. Also, I'm glad Rebecca being in the fic made you so happy.**

**Julie Wolfblade- Thanks for the review.**

**Dragon and Sword Master- You're welcome and thanks for the review.**

**Jill: On with the fic.**

**-**

Jill just couldn't believe it. It wasn't enough that Lisa Trevor and Wesker came back but no Nemesis came back as well.

Just looking at Nemesis brought back bad memories.

"_**He's coming for us! He's killing off S.T.A.R.S members."**_

"_**Jill! Jill! Help!"**_

The death of her old friend Brad Vickers, getting infected with the T-virus, two of the worst events of her life both caused by Nemesis.

Then Jill saw that Nemesis was about to attack.

"Rebecca on the count of three we dodge. 1… 3!"

Right before Nemesis's attack stuck, Jill and Rebecca dodged to the side.

"SSSSSS.T.A.R.S"

Yugi and the others got out of the car to help out Jill and Rebecca. Sakura then shot a Hadoken at Nemesis. But it didn't leave a scratch.

"Not a scratch?"

"That's one of the reasons why Nemesis is so annoying. He's nearly invincible and he just refuses to die!" said Jill who was clearly annoyed

The Nemesis drew closer to them, looking menacing and absolutely revolting. The fighters were afraid, as well as Jill. However, Yugi pulled himself together and started to rally the others with him.

"Come on! We're fighters, remember? Let's show this overgrown mutant what happens when we come together!"

Yugi went in, but the girls were hesitant. After hearing Jill telling them on how the Nemesis was invincible, and seeing it up close and deflect Sakura's attack, they wondered if they even had a chance against it.

So Yugi went up against the creature by himself... for the moment anyway.

Yugi started to dodge and weave against the monster's attacks, striking when it counts and dodging quickly. It was a good thing he was small, because the Nemesis had quick reflexes and struck terribly hard and fast.

'Man! For a guy that's built like a tank, he moves fast!' he thought as he dodged a punch.

After ten minutes of fighting, Yugi was starting to wear out. However, his adversary still seemed fresh. Yugi slipped while dodging a fist, and the Nemesis took the opportunity to kick him like a soccer ball!

Yugi yelped in pain, and landed in a heap before the stunned female fighters. They exclaimed his name in worry and concern as they hovered above him.

He got up, clutching his stomach and breathing hard.

"Don't worry, girls. I dealt with guys like him in the past, he's nothing more then an overgrown bully." he managed to say as he slowly stood up.

Jill walked to Yugi and pleaded with him.

"Yugi please stop this. You need to think of a different plan. I don't want to see another person murdered by that thing."

"Jilly's right Yugi, a different plan would be a good idea." Said Son-Son

The rest of the girls agreed but it was no use. Yugi's mind was fixed on stopping the Nemesis here and now.

"Girls, please. Help me. We can beat the Nemesis, but it's going to take ALL of our strength and skill to beat him. Please..." he whispered to them.

The Nemesis started to move closer, stalking towards them.

Yugi started to make his way back to fight, but Jill and Sakura stopped him.

"Yugi, there's no way to beat him! Let's just go!" they both pleaded.

Felicia and Son-Son tried to help them in making Yugi retreat, but the young man struggled. In a burst of strength before the Nemesis could attack, he ripped himself free and did a full tackle at the monster's mid-section!

The monster went down, and Yugi rolled to the side. He gave the girls a pleading look, but it quickly changed to concentration when the big brute gets back up.

'I can't fail now! Jill... Sakura... Son-Son... Felicia... and Morrigan. They're depending on me! I can't just give up!' he thought as he resumed attacking the 'invincible' mutant.

Sakura was at a loss for words, seeing her crush fight against the freak. Rebecca was so surprised as she saw Yugi bravely fighting Nemesis. Felicia and Son-Son were in the same state as Sakura, but Jill was not.

She was clenching her fists white, her eyes slightly teary although they were now burning with fire.

"I lost my friends to this freak... I WILL NOT LOSE YUGI TO HIM NOW!" she exclaimed as she jumped in without warning!

The girls thought that she had gone nuts, but soon a fire started to burn inside of them as well. Seeing that Yugi showed little fear or remorse for his actions, it stirred their fighting spirit and blood like nothing else.

Gathering their strength together, they all shouted, "WE'RE COMING, YUGI! HANG ON!"

Meanwhile, Morrigan was still struggling in her bonds when she felt something twinge in her heart and spirit. She felt that something was happening to Yugi, something very bad.

She whispered "Yugi... hang on. Please... I'm coming."

Morrigan resumed her struggling even more, trying to use her powers to break free. But, it was no use. The bonds held fast. But, she would not give up... not when her crush was in danger.

Morrigan used all her strength and soon the restraints were broken. Instantly, Morrigan ran out of the warehouse and flew to where Yugi and the others were.

Speaking Yugi and the others, the real battle was starting to begin. The girls decided to distract Nemesis while Rebecca healed Yugi.

"Don't worry this will only sting for a second." Muttered Rebecca as she used a First-Aid Spray on Yugi

"Thank you."

Yugi stood up ready to fight along side with the girls and Rebecca followed.

"Rebecca, I have an idea. I just hope it works."

The girls were getting tired, no matter many times they attacked him or how strong the attack was; Nemesis wasn't affected.

"Jill you defeated this thing before. What do we do?" asked Felicia

"Yeah well last time it took me a few times before he decided to stay dead."

The girls were too busy to notice that Rebecca aimed her gun at the back of Nemesis' head, she shot the bullet and immediately, Yugi shot a white energy ball. The energy ball followed the bullet and both the bullet and energy ball struck Nemesis at the same time.

Nemesis had felt the attack and roared. It pulled its focus off the girls and put it on Rebecca and Yugi. The worst part was that a purple tentacle started to come out of the sleeve of the trenchcoat it wore. But just as the tentacle was going to strike, Yugi and Rebecca were… lifted off the ground!

Morrigan came just in the nick of time.

"Morrigan you're okay!" shouted Yugi happily

"Well I can't let that freak hurt you. Now lets see, rotten flesh, exposed gums, and eyes without pupils. I'm going to take a wild guess and say he's from Jill's world."

Morrigan flew to the others and put Yugi and Rebecca on the ground. Rebecca was a bit surprised and looked at Morrigan.

"Um thanks for saving us." Said Rebecca

"Talk later, fight now."

Nemesis loomed closer and closer, none of the fighters showing any signs of giving up.

"Wait, Yugi I've got an idea. Let's combine our attacks." Said Jill

"Alright."

An aura surrounded Yugi and two silhouettes started to appear and Jill pulled out her Rocket Launcher. The two silhouettes formed into the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl.

Nemesis did not see this as a threat and kept his/its attention on Jill.

"SSSSSSSS.T.A.R.S"

"You want S.T.A.R.S big guy? We'll give you S.T.A.R.S!" shouted Jill

The DM and DMG fired their magic at Nemesis at the same time and Jill shot Nemesis with the Rocket Launcher. When the attacks had hit its target, Nemesis roared and disappeared into nothingness.

The girls smiled. Nemesis was gone and they were victorious.

"We did it! We did it!" shouted Son-Son

Yugi smiled as well and looked at Jill.

"Thanks Jill."

Rebecca was amazed at what she saw, she just couldn't believe it. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Yugi raise his hand towards her.

"We didn't introduce ourselves properly earlier. I'm Yugi Moto."

"Rebecca Chambers. But you already know that. Anyway, you were amazing back there."

Yugi blushed with flattery and Jill introduced Rebecca to the other girls. But while things were starting to be okay here, somewhere else, trouble was starting.

As it turned out, Britt survived everything but right now she was in the clutches of two guards. Britt was chasing Malik, Anubus, and Wesker when shewas caught by the guards.

'Well this sucks. All I wanted to do was help and prevent a disaster.'

Soon a familiar young man with blue eyes came to the guards. In case you couldn't figure it out the young man was Seto Kaiba.

"Alright. Explain."

"Um well you see the thing is that three guys are sneaking into your lab thingy. I was trying to stop them but your guards grabbed me and not them!"

Kaiba gave her a cold glare.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Kind of."

Before Kaiba could do anything else, Mokuba came rushing into the room.

"Seto! There's someone in the labs! They killed all the guards and employees down there!"

Seto looked shocked for a moment and then glared at Britt who had a smug smile on her face.

"You know. I'm not normally one to say I told you so. But… I told you so! I told you so!" said Britt

Meanwhile in the Kaiba Corp labs, the bodies of guards and innocent witnesses littered the ground. Malik and Anubus waited impatiently for Wesker to come out of the lab.

Wesker snuck into the labs in hopes of finding some advance technology that he could use to his advantage. But all he could find was gaming technology, which was utterly useless to him.

Wesker was about to escape until he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw Kaiba with a gun, Wesker then shot his gun but Kaiba got out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Kaiba with a menacing tone

"I was just looking. But now I see I've wasted my time. Your machines are obsolete." Wesker said

That was the wrong thing to say to Kaiba. Seto shot his gun but Wesker used his enhanced speed to dodge the bullet and get behind Kaiba. Wesker then elbowed Kaiba at the back of the head.

Seto landed on the floor and before he could get up, he felt cold metal on his head. Wesker was about to pull the trigger until Malik shouted.

"You pathetic mortal! Stop wasting time and get out of there!"

Wesker walked away from Kaiba and snuck outside. Kaiba was utterly confused. Who was the guy who attacked him? Why did he sneak into the labs? And most of all… What was Marik doing back?

-

Me: Phew. Finally got it done. Now once again I had some help with the chapter. Part of the Nemesis fight was made DJ Rodriguez, he wrote up the scene and allowed me to edit, delete, add anything.

Laura: Also if you're wondering why Wesker was sneaking into Kaiba's lab. Well if you played the "Assignment Ada" mini game in Resident Evil 4, you'd find out that Wesker is try to rebuild Umbrella. Lady D thought this was interesting so she put it in the fic.

Me: I'm sorry if the chapter was a little confusing. Also don't worry Yugi and the girls will reach Malik, Anubus, and Wesker but it will take awhile.Also in the next chapter, Yugi and Morrigan will have to deal with Demitri. So R/R and I'll see ya soon.


	14. Midnight Fight Part 1

**Midnight Fight Part 1 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So go on you stupid lawyers, go on shoo, shoo.**

**Me: Well everyone, we go from one big battle to another. But that's all I'm gonna say. **

**Shobu- Aw you're making me blush.**

**DJ Rodriguez- Thanks for the review and thanks for the help.**

**Dragon and Sword Master- Hey wait a minute I'm the writer, Britt's just a muse! Well thanks for the review anyway.**

**ReaderFreak- Thanks for the review.**

**-**

After Yugi and Jill defeated Nemesis, Yugi told Morrigan about how they were going to rescue her. And Morrigan's reaction was pretty funny.

"Oh you tried to rescue me? Oh Yugi you're so sweet!"

Once again Morrigan hugged Yugi while Jill and Felicia muttered,

"Must resist urge to kill."

Morrigan noticed the looks on Jill and Felicia's faces and she decided to let go.

"You know maybe we should get back to the game shop. Everybody is probably worried about us." Said Son-Son

"Gameshop?" asked Rebecca

"Yes. Yugi's family runs a Gameshop, it's going to be our hub until this nightmare is over." Jill explained

Morrigan had a serious expression on her face as she faced everyone.

"No we're not going to back to Yugi's home. There's still bit of a problem and its name begins with a D and ends with an I. You see; Demitri wants to kill Yugi."

"What? Why would he do that!" said Sakura

"Well… I think it might have something to do with the fact that I told Demitri that Yugi was stronger and more powerful then that stupid bloodsucker would ever be."

Jill gave Morrigan a look that pretty much said, "You really need to keep your mouth shut."

Morrigan grinned and gave her a look that said, "Yeah but you know I speak the truth."

Yugi and the girls then saw some headlights. A limo stopped and out came Seto Kaiba.

Sakura looked at Yugi with curious eyes.

"Hey Yugi is that guy another friend of yours?"

"Well… um… he's not exactly a friend."

Before Seto could walk up to Yugi, he noticed Felicia, Morrigan, and Son-Son. He then put on his smug smirk.

"Aren't you three a little old for trick or treating?"

(A/N Okay I just need to say this. Even though I am a big Kaiba fan, even I can say that's he's more stubborn then a donkey.)

When Morrigan, Felicia, and Son-Son heard that, they really wanted to hurt something. Specifically Kaiba. It took the strength of Jill, Rebecca, and Sakura to prevent the other girls from becoming murderers.

"Kaiba what are you doing here?" asked Yugi

"I only came to ask a simple question. It seems that Marik is back…"

"Yes I already know that. Me and my friends are trying to stop him…"

"Look, I don't care what you're doing. The sooner I get to Marik, the sooner I find that freak with the sunglasses who invaded my lab." Said Kaiba

Jill heard the "freak with the sunglasses" part and rushed right to Kaiba and looked him straight in the eye.

"Where is he? Where's Wesker? Tell me now!"

"Jilly calm down!" shouted Son-Son

Rebecca noticed something heading for Kaiba and instantly she pulled out her gun and used it. The bullet barely missed the top of Kaiba's head.

"What the?"

"Ew what's that thing on the ground?" said Felicia

Kaiba looked at the ground behind him and saw a crow but it wasn't normal. You can tell by looking into its eyes that it had a craving for flesh and blood and its last screech wasn't something no normal bird can make.

"You know. You should be thanking me. If it wasn't worth for me that crow would've pecked your head till your brain could be seen." Said Rebecca with a wink

"Yeah and the next thing you know, you'd be writing "4 itchy tasty."" Added Jill

Kaiba bent down and looked at the now finally dead crow.

"What the hell is this thing?"

"Another victim of the T-Virus." Said Yugi

"T-what?"

"T-Virus. In another world there was a huge corporation called Umbrella Inc. They created a bio-weapon called the T-Virus. It mutates animals and plants and it turns humans into members of the undead." Explained Jill

Kaiba gave Jill an icy glare.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? Viruses that turn humans into zombies? Different worlds? And I thought those Egyptian fairy tales were annoying."

Jill growled in frustration, to her, Kaiba was pretty much mocking her pain.

"Listen, I would never, ever joke about something as serious as this." Jill said with venom dripping from her tone

"Could've fooled me." Muttered Kaiba

As Jill and Kaiba kept arguing, Britt stuck her head out of the limo.

"Guys. Guys."

Only Felicia saw Britt, she ran to the limo and got Britt out.

"Britt. What happened?"

"It's a long story and I don't feel like explaining."

Suddenly Morrigan felt another person coming.

"Yugi. Demitri is coming. Get ready."

"Alright."

Morrigan walked up and sure enough, Demitri made his entrance.

A small pillar of bats appeared on the ground and when they separated, Demitri was there. But when Demitri saw Morrigan, he lost the cool and confident expression on his face.

"How did you escape?"

"I'd tell you but you'd think it's cheesy." Said Morrigan with a smirk

"Five bucks says it has something to do with the power of True Love." Muttered Britt

Jill looked at Kaiba but he still had his poker face on.

Suddenly moaning and growling was heard and out of the alleyways came zombies and cerebuses.

Yugi looked at the others with a worried expression, Morrigan put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry. The girls can take care of themselves and I'm sure they won't let Trenchcoat Boy get killed. Right now, we've got our battle to fight."

Right now after seeing all the monsters, Kaiba was starting finally lose his poker face. Jill just couldn't help but be a little smug right now.

"Now what were you saying about me lying?"

Son-Son looked at Jill with a begging look in her eyes.

"Um Jilly. I don't mean to interrupt but can't you use one of those cool incendiary grenades you used earlier?"

"I'd love to. But there's not much room to use them."

Jill pulled out an extra gun from her belt and gave it to Kaiba.

"Unless you want to be one of them I suggest you use this."

Jill loaded her gun and had a serious look on her face.

"Now just so you know everyone. Make sure you decapitate the zombies."

"Ew that's gross." Felicia

"Gross, yes. But it's better then facing off with thousands of crimson colored uber zombies." Said Jill

Jill then saw the cold glare Kaiba was currently giving her.

"I know what you're thinking. Deal with it, this is real."

The zombies grew closer and Jill and Rebecca instantly went into action. Then Son-Son jumped up and a small yellow cloud flew in and Son-Son landed on it.

"Take this!"

Son-Son closed her eyes and started to strike the zombies blindly.

Felicia and Sakura dealt with the cerebuses though it was a little tough for Felicia.

Reluctantly, Kaiba started to use the gun. Then he heard a scream; he looked and saw that a cerebus had pounced on Rebecca. The monster was about to bite her when Kaiba shot it off her.

Rebecca stood up and picked up the gun she dropped.

"No matter how many times I see those things. I'm never going to get use to them."

Rebecca then looked at Kaiba with a thankful look.

"You saved me. Thank you"

"Don't think too much into it."

Back to Yugi, Morrigan, and Demitri.

The battle had already started.

**-**

**Me: I am so sorry for ending this in a cliffhanger. It's just things are going to be a little busy for me in March. Now about putting Kaiba in the story. I thought it would be interesting considering his attitude towards the supernatural. Also some of you are probably wondering if I'm actually crazy enough to pair Kaiba up with Rebecca in this fic. Hm maybe**

**Britt: In other words yes. And please do not say "it makes the story interesting". That excuse is getting very old.**

**Me: (Gets into a fight with Britt)**

**Laura: (Sigh) Well since D is unavailable right now. I'll say it. R/R and we'll see ya soon.**


	15. Midnight Fight Part 2

**Midnight Fight Part 2 **

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that I would be doing this if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the video games that were mentioned in the past few chapters?**

**Me: Wow 63 reviews and 14 chapters. I just cannot believe it. Considering that this is a fic that I made. Thanks everyone, seeing all those reviews give me a good confidence boost.**

**Britt: Yeah you just got out of the negatives last week.**

**Me: (Hits Britt with a mallet.) Ignore her she is lying.**

**Review Replies**

**Shobu- Geez with all those compliments, I'm gonna be redder then Yugi blushing. Not that I don't mind.**

**DJ Rodriguez- Yup Kaiba is going to need to drop the stubbornness and face facts. Thanks for the review.**

**ReaderFreak: Um… OO Thanks for the review**

**Erick-Genryusai- I might do a conversation similar to what you posted but slightly different. Plus I'm not going to be putting tyrant in there. I've seen that thing in Resident Evil Remake clips and I think after putting Nemesis, Demitri, and tons of zombies and cerebuses in the fic, I think I'll give everyone a short break.**

**Me: So how will Yugi and Morrigan do against Demitri? Will Kaiba finally realize that this is all true? And can Kaiba and the girls survive? We'll find out right now!**

Fighting Demitri was not easy. He was really strong also Demitri could fly; only Morrigan can get to him when he was in the air.

What Morrigan didn't notice was that Demitri was focusing most of his attacks on Yugi instead of her. He wouldn't attack her, only block and dodge her attacks.

Demitri dodged a kick and dashed down to where Yugi was. Before Yugi could attack, Demitri grabbed Yugi, flew up a few feet and threw him to the ground.

"Yugi!" shouted Morrigan

She flew down to him and saw that he was still okay.

"Yugi are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a few head pains. I need to be really careful now."

Morrigan was just surprised when she heard Yugi said that. If a normal person survived that, they would've given up and ran crying for their mommies. But not Yugi, then again, he was no normal person.

Morrigan smiled and nodded.

"Right, don't worry I'll take care of Demitri in the air. You can handle him on the ground."

Back to Kaiba and the rest of the girls

They were doing all right, one by one all the zombies were destroyed (and decapitated much to Felicia, Son-Son, and Sakura's disgust), and the cerebuses became permanently dead.

Kaiba still was being stubborn and refused believe that he was killing zombies. To him the zombies were nothing more then insane cannibals with a skin problem.

Soon for some reason, some of the creatures were going to Kaiba's limo. They smelled human flesh in there.

What Kaiba did not know was that Mokuba stowed away under the backseat. Mokuba got out of his position when he heard the driver scream.

'I wonder what's going on?'

When Mokuba saw all the zombies outside the window, he screamed.

Britt noticed that the zombies were going to the limo and tapped on Kaiba's back.

"What?"

"You know. Maybe this is a good time to tell you that there was a little kid underneath the backseat and he had long black hair."

"What? My little brother was in there? Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"I thought he was along for the ride." Said Britt with a nervous " please don't hurt me" tone

Kaiba noticed the zombies at the limo and was ready to shoot like crazy.

Rebecca and Jill saw this and Rebecca grabbed Kaiba's wrist before he could shoot.

"What are you doing? I have to protect my little brother!"

"Well if you go all Rambo, you'll waste your ammo and you might break the glass on the windows! If that happens, it's Game Over for your little brother. Just carefully aim for the heads, take your time. Don't worry, they're too weak and too stupid to open the doors." Said Rebecca

Kaiba, Rebecca, and Jill then started pick off the zombies with accuracy that a sniper would be proud of.

Jill didn't notice the zombie behind her. It just grabbed her when Jill pulled out a regular grenade, pressed the button, and put it into the zombie's mouth. Before the zombie's rotten teeth could reach Jill, the grenade activated and the zombie's head exploded.

Jill gagged slightly when she wiped the blood off her shirt and beret.

Back to the other fight…

Morrigan and Yugi's plan was working, Demitri was getting tired and weak. He didn't even have enough energy to pull off some of his more powerful attacks.

"So Demitri ready to give up?" asked Morrigan

"Never!"

Suddenly Demitri grabbed Morrigan, Yugi was about to shoot an energy ball at him but Demitri put Morrigan in front of him, using her as a shield.

"Now, now you wouldn't want to hurt little Morrigan here."

Yugi had an upset look on his face.

'Using Morrigan as a shield, that's low.'

Demitri chuckled as he started to whisper something in Morrigan's ear.

"I must admit Morrigan, you weren't lying when you were talking about that runt."

"Do not call Yugi a runt." Morrigan menacingly

"Now if I'm going to be the most powerful being in both the human and demon world, I need to get rid of competition. But I can't defeat him right now. But there is a way I can defeat him… Midnight Bliss."

Morrigan gasped and gave Demitri an evil look.

"You wouldn't dare."

Demitri let go of Morrigan and went straight to Yugi.

"Yugi! Whatever you do, don't let Demitri's next attack connect!" shouted Morrigan

"Well now you just went ruined the surprise." Said Demitri

He decided to attack Morrigan before going after Yugi. Speaking of Yugi, when he saw Demitri attacking Morrigan, something happened.

A light started to surround Yugi and the light formed into angel wings on his back.

Yugi flew up to where Demitri was. Morrigan saw this and was amazed and she smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Demitri

"Look behind you."

Demitri did that and saw Yugi with angel wings. Now Demitri was worried, but then he smirked, he could do the Midnight Bliss attack.

He was about to do just that, but Yugi reacted first. He started punching Demitri multiple times all to protect Morrigan. Soon Demitri was K.Oed and landed on the ground.

The angel wings on Yugi's back disappeared and Morrigan caught him before he started falling.

"You did great Yugi." Said Morrigan

Morrigan and Yugi landed on the ground and saw that all the undead creatures were redead.

(A/N Yes I know redead is not a word and it is dumb.)

When Mokuba didn't hear any more moaning, he looked and saw that the zombies were dead. He opened the door and ran to Kaiba. When Mokuba reached Kaiba, he hugged him and cried.

"Seto! You're okay!"

"I'm fine don't worry."

Sakura sighed as she leaned against the car.

"Oi, I'm exhausted."

Son-Son then pulled out a large fruit out of her pocket and gave it to Sakura.

"Here. This stuff will give you more energy and it's really sweet."

"Thanks."

Son-Son pulled out another fruit and planned to give to Yugi but then she saw Jill giving Yugi a red/green herb mixture.

"Drink it. It's bitter but it will help."

"No I'm fine, really."

Yugi stood up but he almost fell again.

Son-Son walked up and gave Yugi the fruit.

"It's probably not as strong as Jilly's herbs but this fruit will help you recover some stamina."

Kaiba was about to walk off when Rebecca shouted.

"Hey wait! Maybe you can come with us!"

"What! Him, come with us. But he's a total creep!" said Felicia

"True but that total creep is a good shot. Listen, you seem to have bit of a vendetta against my old acquaintance Wesker. Oh, I'm sure you know him as the freak with the sunglasses." Said Jill

"I see, if I go with you geeks, I'll find that freak. Fine I'll go with you but once I get rid of the freak, you're on your own."

Son-Son, Felicia, and Morrigan didn't look really happy that Kaiba joined, but on one hand at least someone is helping out.

**Me: Kaiba's joined up with our hero and heroines, temporally, and now Demitri and the undead creatures are gone. Now the question is how they're going to find Anubus, Malik, and Wesker. Also what dangers wait for them?**

**Britt: Now for those who haven't played Darkstalkers and do not know what Demitri's Midnight Bliss is. Well… do a Yahoo image search on "Demitri's Midnight Bliss" and just see the results.**

**Me: Anyway, R/R and I'll see ya soon.**


	16. Confessions

**Confessions **

**Disclaimer: Oh honestly. I'm just a rabid otaku and fighting game fan. Which means I don't own anything.**

**Me: Yes finally! (Is jumping around)**

**Britt: Forgive her she gets easily excited. Also she finally saw Mew Mew Power. Don't ask.**

**Kate Van Helsing- Okay, okay, don't worry there's some Marvel characters in this chapter.**

**DJ Rodriguez- Well I did get the basic idea for that attack from the move Yugi has in your fic. Thanks for the review**

**Shobu- Thanks for the review.**

**ReaderFreak- Thanks for the review**

**Me: Now just so you all know. Yugi is still our Kawaii hero here. Kaiba's just along for the ride even though Kaiba doesn't really like it. Also most of this chapter takes a short break from the fast action to some character development and Jill gets a little more into detail about "The Mansion Incident". Anyway, let's start the chapter.**

After the fight was over and everyone was healed, except for Kaiba who refused to take Jill and Rebecca's herbs and Son-Son's fruit, Morrigan flew over the city to see if there was any sign of their enemy.

Kaiba was still being stubborn and Jill was still annoyed by his attitude.

"I cannot believe this. He just saved his little brother from becoming food for the zombies and he's seen Sakura and Felicia fight cerebuses and he still doesn't believe me!"

Jill felt like pulling her hair out.

"Jill please calm down." Said Rebecca

Before anything else could happen, Morrigan flew back down.

"I saw some smoke in a small place out of town. Maybe that's where they are."

The group got into the car and Jill punched it. Kaiba and Mokuba got into the limo and told the driver to follow Yugi and the girls.

Meanwhile at the Gameshop, D was looking out the window with a worried expression.

"What's taking them so long? I'm getting worried."

Then D noticed three people; two of them she recognized but she didn't know who the third person was. She rushed outside and saw Rouge and Gambit carrying a man with torn pants.

"Rouge, Gambit! Thank goodness you two are okay."

"You actually doubted us sugeh?" asked Rouge

"Oh um by the way. Who's the guy in the pants?"

D poked the man's body until he awoke, the man then looked at D.

"D you're alive."

"Um do I know you?"

"Oh I guess you can't recognize me if I don't have green skin and bulging muscles."

It was now that it hit her.

"Hulk! Whoa. You look… skinnier."

"D there's something important you and the others need to know. One of those evil men have unnatural powers. He used a staff to control Britt, Zangeif, and myself for a while. I can't remember what happened while I was under the man's control. But after he removed control on the three of us, he did something else. It was almost like I was living in a nightmare."

"Oh no, there's a chance that he might do that to the others. I'm sure Yugi might know about this but I hope he tells them before it's too late."

Back to Yugi and the others.

It took awhile but everyone reached the place Morrigan was talking about. It seemed that there was an underground door and campfire near by.

"Well good luck guys and gals, I'll be staying in here in case someone comes." Said Britt in the car

Morrigan and Felicia rolled their eyes and looked at the door.

"Call me paranoid but I think those guys wanted us to find this and come." Said Felicia

"Actually Felicia, I think you're right." muttered Sakura

Morrigan pulled the chain attached to the door and it opened. The group walked downstairs. Jill and Rebecca had their guns out and Son-Son raised her staff just in case. Also despite Seto's protests, Mokuba came along with them.

Soon they were in a small room lit only by lanterns. Suddenly a near by door opened and three familiar beings came out of the door.

"Well it looks like they're still alive." Said Anubus

"And it seems they have a few new friends." Said Malik as he walked up to Rebecca.

Before Malik could get closer, Rebecca did the first thing that she could think of. She punched him square in the jaw. A few people were quite surprised.

"Wow. I never knew Rebecca had such a right hook." Muttered Jill

"Or that Marik had a glass jaw." Muttered Yugi

Malik put his hand on his jaw and more veins started to pop out on his face.

"You irritating little brat!"

"Malik stop."

Wesker put his hand on Malik's shoulder.

"Don't waste your energy on Ms. Chambers. She's nothing but a pathetic rookie."

Rebecca gave Wesker a death glare and clenched her fists.

Suddenly Kaiba pulled out the gun Jill gave him earlier and tried to shoot Wesker. Like before, the former S.T.A.R.S captain dodged the bullets.

"It seems like you're don't learn from your mistakes."

Wesker pulled out his gun and then shot Kaiba's arm.

Before anyone could react to what happened, Anubus and Malik just shouted,

"Trap Hole!"

As soon as they said that, two holes appeared on the ground. One hole appeared under Son-Son, Sakura, Rebecca, Mokuba, and Kaiba. While the other hole appeared under Yugi, Morrigan, Felicia, and Jill.

The two groups fell down into the holes, unsure if they were never going to land.

When the holes disappeared, the three evil beings smirked. Their divide and conquer tactic worked, the group was now separated.

Meanwhile in an underground path, Jill was waking up. When she opened her eyes, she saw Morrigan and Felicia.

"Look who came back to the world of the living." Said Morrigan

"Don't worry Yugi, Jill is okay." Felicia said

Jill tilted her head to the right and saw Yugi.

"What happened?" asked Jill weakly

"Two of those weirdos made those holes and we dropped down to one of them. Now we're here and we don't know where the others are. We were knocked out formaybe a few minutes" Said Morrigan

Jill sighed and closed her eyes. She hoped that the others were okay.

Felicia looked at Jill with relived eyes and then she noticed something in Jill's pocket. It looked like a torn photograph.

"Jill, I'm sorry but…"

Quickly, Felicia snatched the photo out of Jill's pocket.

"What's that?" asked Yugi

On the photo were Jill, Rebecca, and a bunch of men. All the men had the S.T.A.R.S insignia on their clothing.

"Those were me and my teammates from both Alpha and Bravo Team. The photo was taken before the Mansion Incident."

It was now that tears started to drop from Jill's eyes.

Meanwhile in another path, the others had already woken up. Sakura and Son-Son were watching for anything that would harm them while Rebecca and Mokuba were helping out Kaiba.

Rebecca pulled out a pair of tweezers and a piece of leather out of her pocket.

"Okay, put the leather in your mouth. I'm going to get the bullet out of your arm."

Before Kaiba could say anything, Rebecca gave him a glare that could rival some of his glares. Kaiba listened and put the piece of leather in his mouth, but he didn't like it.

Rebecca then used the tweezers to carefully pull the bullet out of the arm. When that was done, Kaiba spit the leather out of his mouth and Rebecca giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh."

Rebecca then got out a first-aid spray and some bandages. She pulled up Kaiba's sleeve and used the items.

"You know maybe we should try to look at the positives."

"What positives?" asked Kaiba

"Well for one thing, we're all still alive. And also… um well… we're lucky that none of our enemies are cross dressing freaks who think they're two people."

Rebecca laughed at her little joke. Son-Son and Sakura overheard and couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Rebecca then saw something. For a few seconds, Kaiba was actually smiling.

"I made you smile! I saw it! Don't lie!"

Kaiba didn't say anything; he didn't want to admit that he actually did smile.

Seeing that he wasn't going to say it, Rebecca made a bold move.

"Could you answer me two questions? Why are you so cold?" asked Rebecca

Kaiba said nothing. Rebecca then said something that she once told someone important.

"I promise I won't judge you."

Kaiba looked at Rebecca and sighed.

"If you really want to know, my parents died when I was younger, and my step-father abused me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. That was then, this is now."

When Rebecca finished bandaging Kaiba's wound, she looked at him with sad eyes.

"You sounded like an old friend of mine when you said that."

While Rebecca had a few problems to sort out, Jill was gathering the courage to talk.

"I saw many horrible sights in the Spencer Mansion. Some of the worst sights of my life."

"Jill, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." Said Yugi

"No I'm fine Yugi. Besides if I can't even talk about my past how am I supposed to defeat Wesker?"

Jill closed her eyes and continued to explain.

"The Bravo Team was sent to the Forest to investigate the strange murders in the outskirts of Raccoon City. But they disappeared, so me and the other Alpha Team members were sent to search for them."

"Who were your teammates in the Alpha Team?" asked Felicia

"A former SWAT member named Barry Burton, a young man named Chris Redfield, the Alpha Team vehicle specialist, Joseph Frost, and… Wesker. When we were sent to the forest, we had no idea what horror awaited us. We found the Bravo Team helicopter and the mangled body of the Bravo Team Pilot. We checked out the area and then… Joseph was attacked. A cerebus attacked him and more of those creatures came and ate what was left of him."

"Jill that must've been horrible to see your friend killed like that." Said Felicia

Jill nodded and wiped away her tears.

"But it was nothing compared to what happened next. We all ran away from the cerebuses and soon we found the mansion. When we got inside, we heard something, I decided to check it out and… it was horrible. I saw one of the Bravo Team members being eaten by a zombie. I'll never forget that damn zombie. The pupil less eyes, chalk white skin, and blood soaked lips. That thing haunted my nightmares!"

Jill then cried into her knees. Morrigan and Felicia couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Yugi placed his hand on Jill's shoulder.

"Jill, we're sorry. If telling us all of this is that painful, you can stop."

"No Yugi, I'm fine. Anyway I had to go through the rest of mansion, my friend Barry helped me out sometimes but he was acting strange at the time. Soon when I was trying to find everyone, I saw a Bravo Team member, Forest Speyer; he was pecked to death by the crows. The worst part was when I tired to get some herbs nearby, Forest came back as a zombie. You can guess what happened next."

The three couldn't help but be surprised

"That must've been hard for you to kill your friend." Said Morrigan with a sympathetic tone

"It's alright. I'm sure Forest would've wanted me to kill him and end his misery. Throughout the time in the mansion I was so scared. I was afraid of getting killed and I was afraid of breaking down. The worst parts where the Crimson Heads and Lisa Trevor. I thought I was going to go insane when I saw those. Soon Barry turned against me. We had to work together one more time to defeat Lisa Trevor. Soon we met up with Chris and Rebecca in the lab and we found out that Wesker was a traitor."

(A/N Okay just for the record, I always thought of the story of Resident Evil being both combination of both Jill and Chris' stories. So for the sake of the story just pretend that Jill and Barry met up with Chris and Rebecca.)

Jill punched the wall near her and had a mean look on her face.

"That bastard. As it turned out, Wesker told Barry that Barry's family would be harmed if he didn't do what he said. Actually Wesker was bluffing. He was just using Barry.

"What? What a creep!" said Felicia

"Right, then he released a monster called the Tyrant. However the first thing Tyrant did was kill Wesker. At least there was some justice in the world. We took down Tyrant temporally and activated the Self-Destruct system. We got out of the Mansion but Tyrant came back. A Helicopter came and the Pilot threw a rocket launcher down. I used it and Tyrant was gone. That's what happened at the Mansion."

After telling all, Jill sighed and smiled.

"You three don't know how good it felt to get all that off my chest."

"It must've took a lot of courage to say all that." Said Yugi

"It did. Thanks for listening, all of you. Now come on, let's find everyone else. I'm sure they're still alive." Said Jill

The four then got up and walked through the path.

When Yugi and the girls started to search, the others had started to search as well. However the girls wanted to search for Yugi, Jill, Morrigan, and Felicia. Kaiba on the other hand wanted to search for a way for him and Mokuba to get out in one-piece.

**-444444**

**Me: That is where the chapter ends people. Now about that little Code Veronica reference. I'm sorry if I offended any Alfred fans. I was just really surprised when I read about him. Makes you wonder what the guys who made the game were thinking.**

**Britt: Also we want to say sorry if the chapter was a little awkward. We'll be the first to admit that this isn't our best chapter.**

**Laura: Finally if you're all wondering how that place got built so quickly and what Mr. Banner (AKA Hulk) meant by "It was like I was living in a nightmare." Both questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Me: So R/R and I'll see ya soon.**


	17. Shadows and Fears

  
**Shadows and Fears **

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything.**

**Laura: (Unconscious)**

**Britt: What happened to her?**

**Me: Yugi gave Laura a kiss in DJ's review. Laura was so surprised that she fainted. Heh, heh**

**Review Replies:**

**DJ Rodriguez- It's okay DJ I'm not mad. Anyway thanks for the review.**

**Dragon and Sword Master- Short? Hm, didn't seem short to me. Aw well. Thanks for the review. **

**ReaderFreak- Aw thanks for the plushies and the review.**

**Me: Personally, I've been wanting to type up this chapter ever since I came up with the idea for it. So here it is folks.**

**65368u8**

As the two groups searched for the other, Sakura and Son-Son passed the time by making fun of Kaiba. Well actually, Sakura was just complaining about Kaiba's attitude and Son-Son just kept calling him Trenchcoat Boy. Kaiba himself was trying his best to not yell a string of profanity at the girls.

Rebecca sighed and looked at Son-Son.

"You know, maybe you should lighten up on the jokes."

"Oh come on, everyone needs to have some fun in their lives 'Becky."

"'Becky?"

Son-Son smiled and laughed.

"Sorry. It's just this weird thing I do. Whenever I make a new friend, I give them a nickname. I don't always use it but I just like making up nick names."

Rebecca smiled, Son-Son was a really nice girl and she was easy to get along with.

But Kaiba, Mokuba, and the girls weren't aware that they were being watched and it decided it wanted Mokuba as its snack.

Rebecca heard it running to Mokuba. Suddenly Rebecca shouted,

"Get out of the way now!"

"Huh?" asked Mokuba

Just as the attacker was about to get Mokuba, Rebecca grabbed Mokuba and got both of them out of the way.

The attacker was revealed. It was a scaly humanoid creature with sharp teeth and sharper claws.

"What is that thing?" shouted Sakura

"It's a Hunter. A B.O.W courtesy of Umbrella Inc., be really careful, these things are fast!" said Rebecca

The Hunter then turned its attention to Rebecca and Mokuba. Rebecca noticed and used her free hand (the one that wasn't holding Mokuba close) to pull out her gun.

"Not this time." Muttered Rebecca

She aimed her gun and shot the Hunter in the eye. It screeched an unearthly screech. Hunter growled and was going to attack. But Kaiba used his gun to shoot the Hunter, as the creature was twitching on the ground Kaiba shot it a few more times.

Whenit decided to stay dead, Rebecca and Mokuba stood up and walked to Seto.

"Thank you again." Said Rebecca

"Just for the record, I was protecting my brother not you."

Then Mokuba said something a little unexpected.

"Seto, you could at least thank her. I would've gotten killed by that thing if she hadn't saved me."

Kaiba sighed with an annoyed tone. As much as he hated to admit it, Mokuba was right.

"Thank you for saving Mokuba."

Again Kaiba had an annoyed tone.

"Your welcome. Also do you now believe what me and Jill said earlier?"

"Why should I? You and that friend of yours have obviously watched too many horror movies."

Rebecca glared at Kaiba and clenched her fists.

"I guess I should ask that second question. What are you so afraid of?"

Upon hearing that, Kaiba faced Rebecca with an evil look.

"I don't fear anything! Especially fake zombies and monsters!"

Rebecca looked in Kaiba's eyes and she figured it out.

"I see now. I can tell in your eyes. You're afraid that everyone will think you're insane. You don't understand any of this so you choose to ignore it so no one will think you're crazy."

"I told you! I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Don't lie, I know that's what you're afraid of! I should know… I had that fear once too."

It was now that Rebecca collapsed onto her knees.

"When me and my friends escaped the mansion, we tried to tell everyone about what happened. No one believed us; they kept saying that we were imaging things. No one knew it was true till it was too late."

Rebecca's tears dropped from her eyes. As Kaiba saw this sight, a part of him actually felt sorry for Rebecca. Mokuba, Son-Son, and Sakura walked to Rebecca and tried to calm her down.

But the tears kept falling. Finally Kaiba bent down and looked at Rebecca.

"Listen you should stop crying. We can't get out of here if you keep doing this. Also… what would your old teammates say if they saw you like this?"

Then Rebecca stopped crying and was starting stand up.

"They'd tell me to stop crying, and tell me that I should continue until success or failure."

Rebecca fully stood up and wiped away her tears.

"Come on, let's go. I'm sure we'll bump into everyone sooner or later." Said Rebecca

Back to Yugi and his group, they were still navigating the halls until they encountered something.

It looked like a dark warrior that wore skulls as armor.

"What's that?" asked Felicia

"It's a duel monster. Skull Knight, it's really powerful in the game. I really don't want to know if it's the same in real life." Said Yugi

As everyone wondered if the monster was real, its eyes started to glow red. Everyone noticed and started to get a little nervous. The four backed up as the Skull Knight unsheathed its sword.

"This is not good, definitely not good." Said Jill

Yugi then pulled out his dueling deck from a pouch in his belt.

He pulled out a card from his deck and used it just as the Skull Knight was about to attack. Then another monster appeared; only it was protecting everyone. The monster was Big Shield Gardna.

"Whoa! That was unreal!" said Felicia

"Another duel monster?" asked Morrigan

Yugi nodded and then pulled out another card. The monster that appeared this time was a young armor-clad woman with a flaming shield. The monster was Flame Champion.

Flame Champion jumped over Big Shield Gardna and struck the Skull Knight. The evil monster disappeared and after it was gone, the other two monsters left as well. The girls were amazed and wondered how Yugi did that, but they decided not to ask.

Soon the four kept walking till they saw what they thought was an exit. When they entered, it seemed they walked into an Egyptian Tomb.

"Geez, this place is boring." Muttered Morrigan

Morrigan then leaned against the wall and she went through the wall.

"Morrigan!" everyone shouted.

"I'm okay. Ow. A little bit."

Everyone turned around and saw Morrigan on the ground.

"Hey wait a minute. Morrigan weren't you on the other side?" asked Jill

"Weren't you?" asked Morrigan

Yugi walked to the wall and placed his hand on it. Just like Morrigan, Yugi's hand went through the wall. But it appeared going through the other wall.

"What the!" Shouted Morrigan

Yugi faced the girls with a serious expression.

"I think we're in the Shadow Realm."

Instantly the girls remembered what Yugi said about the Shadow Realm back when they first met him. Concern started to grow in the girl's hearts.

Yugi noticed this and tried to give the girls hope.

"Don't worry. We'll all be okay and I'm sure the others are fine as well."

Meanwhile Wesker, Anubus, and Malik were plotting.

Well actually Wesker and Anubus were arguing about which of their plans were the best. Malik glared at the two and muttered Egyptian curses under his breath.

"Will you two stop bickering? I am trying to concentrate. With my plan, they will be in their worst nightmares."

Malik decided to get the girls first, if he could get rid of the girls, then Yugi's spirit would be broken. He couldn't get all the girls at once, so to save his energy, his victims were going to be Jill, Morrigan, Felicia, and Rebecca.

The Millennium Rod glowed and Malik cackled.

Meanwhile Jill, Felicia, and Morrigan felt a pain in their heads.

"Girls are you alright?" asked Yugi

Then the girls held their heads in pain and just started to scream bloody murder. They collapsed and started to twitch on the ground.

"Morrigan! Felicia! Jill!"

But Yugi's shouting fell on deaf ears. The girls couldn't hear him because they were trapped in their own nightmares.

**Morrigan walked around in a foggy black area. She didn't know where anyone was; actually she didn't even know where SHE was.**

**"Morrigan!"**

**She looked forward and saw Yugi smiling and running towards her.**

**"Yugi!"**

**But before Yugi could reach Morrigan, something impaled him. Behind Yugi was Malik, the evil being laughed as he kept twisting the blade of the Millennium Rod.**

**"No Yugi!"**

**Morrigan charged at Malik but he shot a ball of shadow magic at her. It hit her with full blast. As Morrigan was getting up, she saw blood on her body.**

**'Blood? I don't get it. Was that attack really that powerful? Or am I weak?'**

Morrigan's nightmare was bad but Felicia's nightmare was worse.

**As Felicia opened her eyes, she saw iron bars and she saw people with cameras.**

**"Huh? What?"**

**"Oh my goodness it talks!" shouted a man**

**"What a freak of nature!" shouted a woman**

**'What are those people talking about?'**

**When Felicia fully opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a cage and everyone was talking about her.**

**"Stop it leave me alone! I'm not a freak of nature!"**

**The crowd gasped and walked away from her cage.**

**"Look at how that thing attacked us!" shouted someone**

**"What? I wasn't trying to attack you!"**

**Then Felicia saw her friends in the back of the crowd.**

**"Guys! Help me please!"**

**But they said nothing and walked away.**

**"Guys no please. Don't leave me!"**

As the nightmare continued, Felicia started to twitch more violently. Then Jill was starting sweat and her breathing became heavy.

**Jill ran as far she could. Soon Jill tripped over something.**

**"Ow, what was that?"**

**Jill looked and saw that she tripped over the mangled body of her old teammate, Joseph Frost.**

**"Joseph!"**

**Jill got up and tried to run away from Joseph's body but soon she encountered bodies of the S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team members and innocent people who must've been the citizens of Raccoon City. Every person who was killed because of Umbrella was here.**

**Jill screamed and tried to escape but soon she found the most horrible sight, the bodies of Son-Son, Sakura, Morrigan, Felicia, D, Britt, Rebecca, Roll, and Yugi.**

**"No! Please don't let this be real!"**

**Jill first walked to Roll's body, there was no blood but there were huge claw marks all over.**

**"Roll. You didn't deserve this."**

**"J-Jill?"**

**Jill turned around and saw that Yugi was taking his last breath. She crawled to him and held him close to her.**

**"Yugi! Please no! Don't die!"**

**"I-I'm g-glad that…I got t-to know you a-and the others."**

**With that Yugi tilted his head and died in Jill's arms.**

**"No! Yugi! Please wake up! You can't die, you can't!"**

**Then Jill felt something pressed against her head.**

**"Well, well what do we have here?" Jill heard Wesker saying in a taunting tone**

**Jill said nothing and looked at Yugi. She then calmly said…**

**"Go ahead and kill me."**

**"What? This is quite unlike you."**

**"I don't care anymore. Everyone that I know always dies. If I die, less people will suffer and…I can see Yugi at least one more time."**

In the real world, the girls were dying. Yugi was trying his best to wake up the girls but nothing was working. But he wouldn't give up hope; he refused to let his friends die.

Meanwhile, the effect of Malik's spell was affecting Rebecca.

Rebecca suddenly screamed and fell to the floor.

"'Becky!" shouted Son-Son

The young monkey girl rushed to Rebecca's side.

"'Becky this is not funny! This isn't a good time for a nap!" shouted Son-Son

"Son-Son, I don't think she's taking a nap. I sense something evil. One of those creeps must've did something to her." Said Sakura

As Kaiba watched the girls worry over Rebecca, he started to walk away.

"Come on Mokuba. We need to get out of here."

Instead of following his brother, Mokuba stood his ground.

"Mokuba? What are you waiting for?"

Mokuba gave a sad look and looked at Rebecca.

"I don't want her to die."

Sakura noticed what was going on and walked to Kaiba.

"You know, I'm starting to think that your little brother has more sense then you do."

"Listen little girl, I don't care what happens to you or your stupid friends. I just want me and my little brother to get out of here alive."

"Fine! Leave! Don't let me stop you! But before you leave, tell me this. What would you rather have? The satisfaction of saving someone who helped you or a heavy conscience caused by the fact that a person kind enough to help you died because you were being selfish!"

As Kaiba pondered, Yugi was about to make one last attempt to save the girls.

Yugi held Morrigan's wrist and started to try to talk to her.

"Morrigan can you hear me? It's me Yugi."

**Morrigan was a bloody mess, she was panting and she was on her knees.**

**'I can't beat him. Yugi I'm sorry.'**

"_Morrigan!"_

**"Yu-Yugi? You're alive?"**

"Yes Morrigan I'm okay!" 

Yugi sighed with relief when Morrigan responded to him. But he got worried again when Morrigan grunted in pain.

"Morrigan! What's wrong?"

"I-I can't beat him. I can't beat Artichoke Head. I'm too weak."

"That doesn't sound anything like the Morrigan I know. The Morrigan I know isn't afraid of anything, she's willing to take challenges head-on, and she's extremely determined."

**Morrigan knew that Yugi was right, this was nothing like her! Morrigan boldly stood up and the cuts, bruises, and blood disappeared. Malik was shocked.**

**"Okay Artichoke Head, say buh-bye!"**

**Then a bunch of bats came and formed into 3 laser cannons. They fired at Malik and he was gone.**

Morrigan's pain was gone now, she fluttered her eyes open to see Yugi and I'll give you three guess as to what she did next.

She got up and hugged Yugi again.

"Oh Yugi thank you! You're such a Knight in Shining Armor!"

Morrigan then noticed Felicia and Jill. She let go of Yugi and cleared her throat.

"Sorry. Now let's help the others."

Morrigan went to Felicia and Yugi went to Jill.

"Please don't leave me guys." Muttered Felicia

"You were always such a drama queen Felicia." Said Morrigan

"Morrigan? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. Now what's wrong?"

"I'm all alone."

"Oh brother. Listen Felicia, no matter what happens, me, Yugi, Jill...actually everyone will always be with you. Whether it's by your side or in your heart."

**Felicia placed her paw on her heart and smiled. As this happened, the people and the cage disappeared in a puff of smoke.**

**"Thanks."**

Felicia yawned, sat up, and rubbed her eyes.

"I had such a bad dream. But you got rid of it. Thanks Morrigan."

Felicia gave a friendly hug to Morrigan.

"Hey! Hey! No hugging! I don't want people to assume things."

Felicia broke the hug and both she and Morrigan looked at Yugi and Jill with sympathetic looks.

"I hope Yugi can save Jill." Said Felicia

**Jill's tears fell on Yugi's lifeless body as she waited for Wesker to kill her.**

**"This is just too perfect. I think I'll wait and savor the moment."**

"Jill!"

**When Jill heard Yugi's voice, she gasped.**

**'Yugi? How could it be? You died.'**

_"No I'm fine. But Jill you shouldn't let this nightmare take over!"_

**'But I…just…'**

"Jill. Do you remember what I said on the day we met when I helped you?"

**"You said that I was capable of great things, I was just letting my past hold me back." Jill muttered**

**It was then that Jill knew what to do. She gently placed Yugi's body on the ground, stood up, and faced Wesker.**

**"I'm not afraid of you anymore Wesker."**

**Quickly Jill grabbed Wesker's gun and aimed it at him.**

**"I can't forget the past, I'll always have those horrible memories in my heart. But with my friends I'll never let the past kill me! Now Wesker, be sure to say hello to all the people you and Umbrella murdered!"**

**Jill shot the gun and with that, she woke up.**

When Jill opened her eyes, she saw Yugi and smiled.

"Thank you."

Back to the others, Rebecca's condition was growing worse. But the good news was that Kaiba decided to help her.

"Why are you helping?" asked Son-Son

"Can't really explain myself." Muttered Kaiba

Son-Sonshrugged her shoulders and then looked at Rebecca.

"We're going to try to talk to her. Got it?"

Kaiba nodded.

**Rebecca was running away from 3 men in labcoats.**

**"Don't let her escape! She knows everything!"**

**The men had the Umbrella Logo on their coats so it was obvious why they wanted Rebecca.**

**Rebecca then bumped into another man.**

**"Gotcha!"**

**The man grabbed her and pulled out a syringe with a strange colored liquid from his pocket.**

**"You'll make a fine specimen."**

**The needle came closer and closer to Rebecca's skin until the man was shot. He dropped the syringe, and collapsed.**

**Rebecca looked behind and saw Kaiba.**

**"Huh?"**

**The other three men were about to pull out their guns but a long red staff hit all three of them.**

**"Don't you even dare hurt her!" said Son-Son**

**"Son-Son!" shouted Rebecca**

**Son-Son grinned and walked to Rebecca.**

**"Hey we'd never let anyone hurt you. Right Trenchcoat boy? Riiiiight?"**

**Son-Son pouted then she hit Seto on the head with her staff.**

**"Ow."**

**"Right?"**

**"Er… right."**

**Rebecca giggled at what happened and soon she was able to wake up.**

When Rebecca opened her eyes, she smiled.

"I don't know how I can thank you."

"Well I think Seto would like it if you healed the bump on his head." Said Mokuba with a just kidding tone

**(2350385u**

**Me: Whoa! This chapter is longer then the Tournament Chapter! Anyway, in case some of you are wondering about the nightmares. Here's an explanation, Morrigan was afraid of being weak and not being able to protect Yugi. Felicia was afraid of being called a freak of nature and that her friends abandon her. Jill was afraidthat all the people she knew got murdered, and Rebecca was afraid of getting captured by Umbrella and becoming a test subject for their sick and twisted experiments.**

**Britt: So what's gonna happen next? Well if we told you that what would be the point of the next chapter? Also if you didn't understand what Rebecca meant by "Not again" when the Hunter came, there's a moment in RE 1 when you play as Chris. You'll find Rebecca cornered by a Hunter and you have the option of saving her or leaving the room and allowing the Hunter to kill her.**

**Me: Anyway R/R and I'll see ya soon.**


	18. Reunions

**Reunion **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I wouldn't be making this and if I owned MvC, I would be trying to get the rights from Marvel back so Capcom can make an MvC 3!**

**Laura: (Is just a tiny bit shocked) I just can't believe it.**

**Me: At least you got over your fainting issue.**

**Britt: Before any of you ask, yes it is Yugi related.**

**Me: Oh ahem. Anyway, I'm sorry if the chapter seems a little slow. But don't worry I'll get back to the big battles sooner then ya think.**

**Review Replies:**

**Dragon and Sword Master- Whoops forgot that little detail. Heh, heh I guess I didn't think of that. Well thanks for the review.**

**Shobu- Thanks for the review and about the OC thing, I'll send ya an e-mail if I do decide to put in any OCs.**

**ReaderFreak- Thanks for the review and the cookies.**

**DJ Rodriguez- Thanks for the review.**

**Random Person 3- I don't see a link. But thanks for the review anyway.**

**Raven6- Thanks for the review**

**Me: On with the story!**

After the nightmare situation was over, Yugi and the girls continued their search. Soon they found a crossroad.

"Which path should we take?" asked Felicia

"Hm… Eeny, meeny, miney…" said Morrigan

"Oh yeah that is really mature." Muttered Jill

Morrigan heard and glared at her rival.

"I was only joking you know." Said Morrigan

"This isn't a good time and place to joke!" Argued Jill

Soon the two got into a huge argument.

"Jill, Morrigan stop it!" shouted Yugi

"I'm sorry Yugi but I don't think even you can stop their bickering now." Said Felicia with a disappointed tone

Meanwhile

Kaiba's group was continuing on, Son-Son then walked towards him.

"Hey Trenchcoat Boy."

"I'm going to say this once. Do not call me Trenchcoat boy. I have a name it's Seto Kaiba."

"Okay, okay geez… Kaiba! Anyway something is up with you. When we all first met you, you were a total selfish jerk. But then 'Becky saved you from that crow, and during the zombie fight, you saved her from the zombie dog. Soon you came with us. After the guy Jilly really hates shot you in the arm, 'Becky removed the bullet and wrapped up your wound and soon when 'Becky was affected by that spell you decided to help her."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that I think you got a soft spot for 'Becky."

Kaiba didn't respond. He didn't want to admit that he thought Rebecca did have a certain charm.

It was then that Son-Son put on a silly smile.

'I think I figured it out.'

Soon voices were heard echoing in the cave.

"Hey I recognize that bickering!" said Sakura

"It's Morrigan and Jilly!"

Quickly Sakura and Son-Son ran to the source of the noise while Seto, Mokuba, and Rebecca followed.

"Hey anyone alive over there?" shouted Sakura

Yugi heard Sakura's shout and said with a joking tone,

"Yeah just me, Felicia, and the two adults acting like children."

Jill and Morrigan heard the acting like children comment and instantly stopped arguing.

"Sorry we'll be good!" they both said

Felicia chuckled and patted both of them on the back.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure he was just joking around." She whispered

Back to the others, Sakura laughed at Yugi's comment and smiled at everyone.

"It's Yugi! He's okay!"

"Yay!" shouted Son-Son

Sakura and Son-Son rushed through the tunnel, and Kaiba, Mokuba, and Rebecca followed. But Rebecca couldn't help but feel little shy near Kaiba.

The two groups soon saw each other. It was obvious now that Wesker, Malik, and Anubus' Divide and Conquer Tactic failed.

After the group was reunited, they took a small break so everyone could explain what happened. Currently Sakura was giving Yugi the details about what happened.

"Well Rebecca helped Kaiba with his wound, we saw this ugly scaly thing called a Hunter, and… those jerks did something to Rebecca. From what Son-Son told me, Rebecca was in her worst nightmare. But Son-Son and… Son-Son what was the guy's name again?"

"I think he said his name was Kaiba."

"Oh… anyway Son-Son and Kaiba helped her. Speaking of Kaiba, he's starting to act a little less stubborn, I think he's starting realize that everything is real." said Sakura

Jill sighed with relief when she heard that.

Son-Son then giggled slightly and Sakura, Yugi, and Jill looked at her.

"What's so funny Son-Son?" asked Jill

Son-Son leaned her head closer to the three.

"Can you three keep a secret? I'm starting to think that Kaiba likes 'Becky and when I say like I mean liiiiike." Son-Son whispered

"What? Are you sure?" whispered Sakura as she looked at Rebecca and Kaiba

"Trust me." Said Son-Son with a wink

Yugi couldn't help but smile.

"So Yugi what was going on while we were gone?" asked Sakura

Yugi dropped his smile, and had a serious expression. He explained everything including the monster, the nightmare spell, and the fact that they were all now in the Shadow Realm.

"Shadow Realm, Shamdow Realm. We can handle anything that happens here." Said Sakura confidently

Morrigan then looked at everyone.

"I was thinking, if we want everything to go back to normal, well normal as things usually are, we have to beat the Creeps." Said Morrigan

"But… it would be suicide if you all of you tried to fight all three of them at the same time." said Mokuba

"He's right. Trying to fight all three of them would be a bad idea. I think we should try to get them one-by-one." Said Rebecca

"Well then I suggest we go after Artichoke Head. I owe him one beating for the nightmare he gave me." Said Morrigan

"No we should go after Wesker first! From what I've seen, Wesker is the brains of the three plus I've got a score to settle with him." Said Jill

"I think we should go after Anubus first. He seems to be the most powerful of the three of them." Said Sakura

Soon an argument brewed between Jill, Morrigan, and Sakura. Yugi tried to break it up but once again, not even he could break it up.

Meanwhile, Malik was destroying everything in sight. He was royally pissed when he found out that Yugi, Son-Son, and Kaiba broke the spell. Wesker watched on as he started to think that maybe the alliance he made with Anubus and Malik was a bad idea.

He then noticed that Anubus was leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll take care of the Pharaoh's Light and his friends myself."

With that Anubus left and just as he left, Wesker smirked.

'One down.'

Meanwhile, Jill, Morrigan, and Sakura were still arguing, Yugi was still trying to stop the argument, and Kaiba was starting to get headache.

"We're going to deal with Anubus first that is final!" shouted Sakura as she stomped her right foot on the ground

Just Sakura stomped her foot, a small black blob appeared on the ground.

"Ew."

Soon the black blob grew bigger and something was starting to come out.

Everyone stepped away slowly as the thing started to form into a body and soon that body became Anubus.

"Okay Sakura, let's just say you win and shut up." Muttered Morrigan

Yugi was about to summon a monster when he suddenly felt a pain in his body. He grunted and fell to his knees.

"Yugi! Are you okay?" asked Jill

Anubus laughed as he watched this happening.

"That weakling is nothing but the Pharaoh's light. You're all now in the Shadow Realm. When light enters the shadows, the shadows engulf it."

"Liar! Yugi's more then that, he's not a weakling, and he isn't going to let some dumb shadows get rid of him!" shouted Son-Son as she gripped her staff tightly

Jill then looked at Felicia with a pleading/serious look.

"Felicia protect Yugi, the rest of us will fight Anubus."

"Alright, but be careful, I don't want you guys to get killed."

Now the first real big battle was going to happen.

**Me: Sorry it took a while. Schoolwork and all that stuff. Anyway, I was wondering, if it isn't too much trouble could any of ya make a fanart for this story. I'm not forcing you guys, but it would be nice.**

**Britt: Hey wait a sec. Where's Laura?**

**Me: Oh she's chasing Weevil Underwood with a mallet.**

**Britt: Saw the episode where Weevil was dueling Yami and Weevil pulled that trick where he ripped that card and said Yugi's soul was in it?**

**Me: Yup**

**Laura: COME BACK HERE BUG BOY! Oh by the way tell Yugi, I say yes to his offer. Now if you excuse me, Bug Boy is escaping. (Continues to chase Weevil)**

**Me: Well R/R and we'll see ya soon.**


	19. Ancient Battle

**AncientBattle **

**Disclaimer: I think you all get the point.**

**Me: (Sigh) Laura's gone nuts again.**

**Laura: (Is currently chasing Dartz and Raphael)**

**Me: She's still angry about Yugi's soul being stolen.**

**Britt: We're going to need a seriously giant tranquilizer dart.**

**Me: Or we could just tie her up and have Yugi try to calm her down.**

**Review Replies:**

**DJ Rodriguez- Thanks for the review.**

**ReaderFreak- Laura was really happy when you gave her the Bug Spray. Also thanks for the review.**

**Dragon and Sword Master- Oh don't worry Felicia would rather have her tail pulled off then let Yugi get hurt. Thanks for the review**

**Shobu- Thanks for the review.**

**Me: You know I'm really surprised that no one wondered what Wesker meant when he said "one down". Oh well, they'll all find out next chapter but right now we're at this chapter, so I'll stop babbling and start the chapter.**

**(907743095734056096**

Son-Son charged first and was going to hit Anubus with her staff but Anubus grabbed the staff before it could hit.

"Foolish Simian."

Son-Son then let go of her staff, leaned back and tried to kick Anubus. But he grabbed her ankle and threw her to the wall.

"Son-Son!" shouted Rebecca

She rushed to the young monkey girl's aid with a look of concern.

"Son-Son are you okay?"

"Don't worry 'Becky, I'm just peachy. I've dealt with worse."

Suddenly Teleila and Andros appeared in front of Anubus, the sphinxes then tried to attack the others.

Teleila first went after Sakura

"Oh no, I'm not falling for this again Ugly." Muttered Sakura

Sakura then dashed forward and quickly put about 15-17 hits onto Teleila and then she blasted the creature with her Cherry Blossom Punch attack.

Teleila growled at Sakura as said schoolgirl stuck her tongue out.

Jill and Morrigan were currently dealing with Andros. Morrigan flew up about an inch into the air and looked at Andros mockingly. While Andros was distracted with Morrigan, Jill pulled out an incendiary grenade and threw at Andros.

When the grenade exploded, Jill and Morrigan smiled but they grew worried when a paw arisen from the flames and nearly got Morrigan.

"Damn that thing just won't die!" shouted Morrigan

What the girls didn't know was that Andros and Teleila were just distractions, Anubus took the chance and walked to Felicia and Yugi. The Kaiba brothers saw this and Mokuba was about to go in front and try to protect them but Seto stopped him.

"Seto what are you doing! They're going to get killed!"

"It's pointless Mokuba, we're just useless."

Anubus curled his hand into a fist, and smiled evilly as he approached the seemingly defenseless Felicia and Yugi. Then Felicia suddenly started to cry.

Everyone wondered why such a strong woman such as Felicia broke down just like that. But then a small adorable kitten appeared. Felicia stopped crying, and looked at Anubus with a mean look.

"You are so going to get it Buster."

"You honestly believe your lives will be saved by one stupid kitten?"

"Check again dead eye! It's not one kitty."

As soon as the small kitten latched on to Anubus' leg, thousands of other kittens appeared out of nowhere.

"It's thousands!"

Soon all the little kittens started to cover up Anubus' body and scratch him.

It was quite an amusing sight actually.

Even during battle, everyone couldn't help but look at the sight of the mighty Anubus getting mauled by adorable little kitties.

"That has got to be embarrassing." Said Jill

"That just made my day." Said Morrigan with a pleased tone

The kittens then disappeared and Anubus was left with many scratch marks. He growled and called off Andros and Teleila.

"I will kill you all with my own hands!"

Anubus walked to Yugi and Felicia again, this time the rest of the girls tried to stop him. But with no success, Anubus just smacked them away like flies.

Felicia then started to grow worried.

"Felicia." said Yugi

"Huh? What is it Yugi?"

"Take a card from my deck and use it."

Felicia looked at the pile of cards that Yugi dropped earlier. She tried to quickly grab one of them but Anubus instantly stepped on Felicia's paw.

"Mreow!"

Just watching Felicia in pain was all that Yugi could stand. Despite the pain, he stood up and glared at Anubus.

"Stop hurting my friends!"

Anubus took his foot off Felicia's paw and looked at Yugi with a menacing look.

"Hm? So the Pharaoh's Light stands up."

"So that's all I am in your eyes? You've really underestimated me."

"Really how so?"

"I may not look strong outside, but as long as my friends are with me, I'll have the strength to do anything. And I'll be able to defeat you."

Anubus growled again, how could Yugi stand up to him?

Anubus was about to strike Yugi, thenthe evil being felt something hit him at the back of his head.

Oddly, Jill threw one of her boots at Anubus, as Anubus turned around Jill gave him a 'bring it on' look. But there was a reason Jill did this, it was to distract Anubus and give Yugi some time, enough time to get one card. Anubus removed his attention from the girls but he was too late.

Yugi had just used the card.

A blinding light came and when it left, there was a beautiful young woman. She wore all white and she was completely transparent.

"Who… who is she?" Rebecca asked

Son-Son smiled and replied

"She's a duel monster, The Soul of Purity and Light."

Even Seto and Mokuba were amazed by this, they just couldn't believe their eyes. Right there right in front of them was a living breathing duel monster. Felicia sat up just to see the Soul of Purity and Light, she just couldn't believe what she saw. The others were amazed as well, speechless even.

Anubus covered his eyes from the light, the Soul of Purity and Light formed a small ball of energy and walked towards Yugi. The energy then lifted out of her hands and went to Yugi. It went inside him and his strength was not only regained but it increased as well.

"Thank you."

The beauty smiled and faded away.

When Anubus saw that the monster was gone, he tried to punch Yugi but a barrier of light protected him and suddenly barriers started to appear to protect the others as well.

"What? What is this?"

Yugi didn't say anything. He simply lifted his hands little bits of energy came and then they covered Anubus' Pyramid of Light. The bits of energy exploded and destroyed Anubus' item. The evil being screamed loudly and melted back into a black puddle.

(A/N Sorry I haven't seen the Yu-Gi-Oh movie for a long time so I forgot how Anubus made his little exit.)

Felicia stood up and rubbed the paw that Anubus stepped on. Jill walked up and grabbed her boot from the ground.

"So is he gone forever?" asked Felicia

Yugi nodded and sighed.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Don't worry Yugi, we're okay. You know that was really impressive when you summoned that monster." Said Jill

Yugi blushed slightly with flattery, but then he almost collapsed. Jill caught him before he completely fell to the ground.

"That fight must've taken a bit out of you. I'll carry you until most of your strength is back." Said Jill

Yugi blushed a little harder at the thought of Jill carrying him around.

"Y-you don't have to…"

"Nonsense. I don't want you tired and worn out when we have to face Malik and Wesker."

With that Jill lifted Yugi up, and Yugi wrapped his arms on her shoulders, being careful not to let his hands touch Jill's chest area.

"Are you sure you don't mind this Jill?"

Jill smiled and shook her head.

"No I don't mind. Now let's continue."

**50845-60834-683-068-35e6**

**Me: Heh, heh well okay that wasn't my best fight scene, I guess I'm just a little excited to write about the last two battles. I'll tell you this much,they're gonna be big. Anyway I gotta get sleep, so R/R and I'll see ya soon.**


	20. Betrayal

**Betrayal **

**Disclaimer: I don't… aw screw it.**

**Me: Okay, I promise you all that you all will be or might be surprised by this chapter.**

**Britt: Anyway we can't believe that we're almost to the big major Hero VS Villain fight. It seems like yesterday that we got our first review for this.**

**Me: What do you mean we? I was the one writing all this. You just provide comedy before and after the chapters!**

**Laura: Um let's get to the review replies before a fight breaks out.**

**Review Replies:**

**DJ Rodriguez- I thought it would be cool to use Soul of Purity and Light since Anubus thought that darkness engulfs light. Anyway thanks for the review.**

**Dragon and Sword Master- Okay I will admit that it was short. These things happen sometimes. Thanks for the review anyway.**

**ReaderFreak- Laura says thank you for the book and I say thanks for the review**

**Me: (Me and Britt are already fighting.)**

**Laura: I don't know whose arguments are worse. D and Britt's or Morrigan and Jill's. (Sigh) let's start the fic.**

**9087654567**

When Anubus was finally gone, the group continued to search for the remaining two villains and Jill was still carrying a very tired Yugi.

Jill could tell that Morrigan, Felicia, Sakura, and Son-Son were a little jealous but she didn't care.

As the group was walking, Yugi was starting to open his eyes.

"Jill?"

"Yeah Yugi?"

"I... uh-um…"

"You're starting to feel a little better? You can go down if you want."

Yugi let go and landed on his feet. The girls were kind of happy that Yugi was feeling better now and that Jill wasn't carrying him on her back.

Anyway, soon the group encountered what looked like half of a giant bubble.

"What's that?" asked Sakura

"Maybe, this will lead us to you know who." said Son-Son

Jill then looked at Rebecca.

"Rebecca, if you want, you, Kaiba, and the kid can stay here until the battle is over."

Rebecca shook her head and gave Jill a look of determination.

"No we're going with you and your friends. I don't want to just stand there when I can help you all. Don't worry we'll be careful." Said Rebecca

After Rebecca said that, Jill was impressed, Rebecca had changed a lot since the last time they saw each other.

Anyway, the entire group then walked into the bubble, ready to face what was beyond.

The surprising thing was that the place they were in, was covered with a dark aura and it looked a lot like the same place where Yami and Yugi had defeated Malik.

The group climbed on the platform and was greeted with an unpleasant surprise.

"I had a feeling that Anubus would fail."

Yugi and the girls looked and saw Malik and Wesker on the other side of the platform.

"It looks like it's time." Said Felicia

Malik and Wesker saw Yugi and the girls assuming fighting positions and just couldn't help but laugh.

"You have no chance of defeating us! We're unstoppable. In fact I'm sure that most of you can't even defeat this." Said Malik

Malik then pulled out the Millennium Rod and used its power of Mind Control on Morrigan, Felicia, Jill, Sakura, and Son-Son.

Yugi saw this and grew angry at Malik.

The madman noticed and chuckled slightly. He started to talk and as he talked, so did Jill.

"What's the matter little Yugi…"

Jill, under the control of Malik, then pointed her gun at Yugi.

"Afraid that I'll use your friends to kill you?"

Then Morrigan started to speak…

"Oh sorry, but just the thought of seeing you killed by the friends you care so much for is just…"

Then the Possessed Sakura finished…

"Excellent."

The Kaiba brothers and Rebecca were slightly shocked, the last time Seto and Mokuba saw something like this happening was when Joey was possessed.As for Rebecca, she never saw anything like this at all. It was just shocking to watch. She would've rather fight a thousand crimson heads then see Jill and her new friends kill an innocent person.

Under Malik's control, the girls assumed their battle positions and aimed their attacks at Yugi. But he didn't worry for he knew something Malik didn't.

"My friends won't hurt me. No matter what the circumstances."

"Don't be foolish. Your friends are completely under my control. They're just pretty little dolls made to listen to me."

"You're wrong, they're stronger then that!"

Malik ignored Yugi and just shouteed,"Time to say good bye!"

However before the attacks were made, something happened. Before Jill pulled the trigger her free hand grabbed her other hand and tried to prevent it from using the gun. Morrigan, Felicia, and Sakura fell to their knees and tried to prevent themselves to attack, and Son-Son bit her own arm to force herself to drop her staff.

"What? How dare you all disobey me!"

Morrigan with gave Malik a menacing look.

"Listen Artichoke Head, there is no way in hell that we'll ever betray Yugi!"

"Morrigan's right, we'd never hurt him, even if you do try to control us." Said Jill

The girls then tried to break free, Malik tried to use more magic but it seemed futile, the girls just kept resisting.

Soon the girls were able to break free of Malik's control. They stood up victorious and glared at Malik.

Malik himself could not believe what just happened.He growled and more veins started to pop on his face.

"Malik may I see your item for a moment?" asked Wesker

"Sorry Wesker but you are just a mere mortal and you cannot possibly handle the power of a Millennium Item."

But Malik just as finish saying that, Wesker had snatched the Millennium Rod right out of his hands.

"Wesker what the hell are you doing?"

Instantly, Wesker pulled out the blade of the item and stabbed Malik in the stomach.

"No hard feelings Malik."

Malik stared into space with blood dripping from the wound. Then with his last breath, he said…

"Trai-tor."

With that Malik fell to the floor dead.

The scene left Yugi and everyone else shocked.

"He-he killed his own teammate." Said Sakura

Rebecca and Jill gave icy looks and Rebecca spoke.

"That's Wesker for you…"

"Once a snake, always a snake." Finished Jill

"But why? Why would he kill Malik?" muttered Kaiba

Wesker then smirked as he pulled out a syringe.

"Do you all see this?"

"Wesker I swear if that syringe has another virus…"

"It does… but don't worry it won't turn that city into the next Raccoon City. Anyway I made this while I was in this world. All night I snuck into different labs to make this."

Kaiba glared at Wesker, remembering the incident earlier that night.

"I had planned all along to get rid of my companions. You already did me a favor by getting rid of Anubus. Now it is time."

Jill rushed and planed to use an elbow tackle on Wesker. The blonde haired traitor knee kicked Jill.

"It seems someone forgot their S.T.A.R.S training." Said Wesker tauntingly

After that, Wesker used the syringe on his arm and put the new virus in his body.

After that, Wesker grabbed Malik's corpse and seemed like dark energy was crackling all over.

"With this virus, I can now absorb the abilities of my enemies and even former friends."

When he was done, he threw Malik like a rag doll and now a dark aura surrounded him.

Wesker chuckled and started to walk around Jill.

"Wesker you're despicable."

"Jill you'll never understand. Ever since I had inserted the first virus into my body, all I ever wanted is pure power and revenge."

"First virus?"

"Heh, heh I guess it's time for the truth. You see Jill, before you, Chris, Barry, and Ms. Chambers found the lab, I had inserted a virus that would give me super human strength and speed, also it induced a fake sleep."

"So your death was fake?"

"Smart girl."

Jill growled and stood up. All this time, Wesker was alive.

"You bastard!"

An inner rage fueled Jill and she punched Wesker. Wesker fell to the floor and lost his sunglasses, when he stood up it revealed that his eyes had changed. Actually they were glowing red.

Jill gasped with shock.

"Y-you're not even human anymore Wesker!"

Then Wesker quickly grabbed Jill by the neck and some dark aura appeared around his hand and it made him stronger.

If no one did anything, Jill was going to die.

Suddenly Yugi shouted,

"Wesker leave Jill alone now!"

Wesker looked at Yugi and threw Jill to the group. He walked to the short warrior, and saw a fire in Yugi's eyes, a fire that Wesker had seen before.

"You remind me of someone. Someone who was as brave as you are, someone who was as strong as you, someone who I despise greatly. And now I will give you the fate I had planed for him!"

Wesker then grabbed Yugi and threw him to the floor and punched him. The strength and power caused Yugi to be K.Oed.

"Yugi!" shouted the girls

Wesker smirked, there was no way the girls could defeat him and now the main threat was gone. But what Wesker didn't know was that Yugi had an interesting dream.

6987987-937-6890y4ht-ht395683-

**Me:Don't worry everyone, Yugi is still alive. Also sorry the chapter took a while but a girl needs to enjoy her (inhumanly short) Spring Break. Now if the chapter is short I'm sorry. But I will tell you that the next chapter is going to be anything but short.**

**Britt: Oh and about that new virus Wesker made. Okay we know it seems cheap but... (points to me) she's running out of ideas.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Laura: Also about the first virus thing, that was the original fate of Wesker before the Remake was made. In Japan there was something called Wesker's Report and explained almost everything.**

**Britt:Next chapter is the final battle. The fate of the world depends on who wins this battle… I sound like the Disembodied Voice from DBZ.**

**Me: Meh, ah well. Now R/R and we'll see ya soon.**


	21. Final Battle

**Final Battle**

**Disclaimer: If you think that I own Yu-Gi-Oh, Marvel VS Capcom 2, and/or Resident Evil, I really feel sorry for you.**

**Laura: Sorry this took a little while everyone. But D needed to live her life, she had bit of writers block, there were a few schoolwork issues, and she was being a bit lazy.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Review Replies:**

**DJ Rodriguez- That's a cool scene. I might use it; you'll just have to read the chapter to find out.**

**Dragon and Sword Master- Thanks for the review**

**ReaderFreak- Thanks for the review**

**Me: Well everyone, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! On with the chapter.**

**56789324567845678**

When Yugi opened his eyes, he saw the five girls. Son-Son and Sakura helped Yugi up.

Then Sakura said, "Don't give up."

"You're a true hero Yugi." Said Son-Son

"It's up to you." Said Felicia

"The fate of the world…" said Jill

"…Rest in your hands." Finished Morrigan

"Don't worry I won't lose."

Then he and the girls placed their hands in a circle and they smiled. With that Yugi woke up.

Currently, Wesker had defeated everyone; right now he was deciding which opponent should he kill first.

"Decisions, decisions, decisions. Such a difficult choice."

Then a blade of shadows formed around his arm and hand.

"Perhaps I should just kill you all in one shot."

Just as the blade was about to strike everyone, Yugi stood up and shouted, "Stop!"

Wesker turned around and saw Yugi.

"Well… you're stronger than you look. I guess I'll have to get rid of you first."

Suddenly a wall of fire started to surround them and separated Yugi from his friends.

"Now it's just you and me."

To Yugi that firewall was kind of a good thing; he didn't want the girls to get hurt. Yugi then put on a serious expression and got into his battle position.

Wesker then smirked and placed his hand on the ground. He was pulling something out.

It was a zombie but the head was a crimson color and it had claws. This hideous creature was known as a V-ACT AKA a Crimson Head.

Outside the wall, everyone was surprised by the sight of the Crimson Head. Then Jill started to use elbow attacks against the wall, she stopped for a moment and looked at the girls.

"Well? What are you waiting for? We have to destroy the wall to help Yugi!"

The girls understood and started to attack the wall as well.

Meanwhile, the Crimson Head roared and started to charge at Yugi. He quickly dodged but the monster started to charge again. Yugi started to run with the faster zombie following.

'This thing is quick. But I can't spend the entire fight running.'

Yugi pulled out a card from his pocket, turned around and used the card just as the Crimson Head was about to strike.

The duel monster was Celtic Guardian and it protected Yugi but putting its sword was right through the Crimson Head's neck. The duel monster removed the sword and used it to slash the uber zombie. With that, the Crimson Head dissolved into the shadows and the Celtic Guardian disappeared.

"Why don't you fight me yourself Wesker? If all you plan to do is use monsters against me then you're nothing but a coward!"

Wesker growled slightly, he then formed a blade around both his arms. Soon he charged at Yugi but the pure hearted warrior blocked the shadow blades with a sword of light.

The two kept attacking, neither giving up.

"Give it up boy. You'll never win. I have ultimate power."

"No I won't. For the sake of my friends, for the sake of the world."

Meanwhile Son-Son, Sakura, and Felicia were getting tired and couldn't attack the wall. But Jill and Morrigan refused to stop even though they were tired.

'If I ever let something happen to Yugi, I'd never forgive myself.' Thought Morrigan

'I couldn't save the people of Raccoon City but please, I need a second chance. I want to save Yugi!'

Then something odd happened, it almost seemed like something was giving Morrigan and Jill more strength, perhaps it was their love for Yugi. The former S.T.A.R.S member and the beautiful succubus attacked the wall and destroyed part of it.

But the wall was reforming, fast. Morrigan, Jill, and the other girls ran in quickly. Rebecca looked at Kaiba and calmly told him, "I'm going with them. You and your brother should stay here."

Kaiba nodded and Rebecca went through the wall just as it was closing.

When the girls got in, the battle was still continuing. Yugi was a little injured but he wouldn't let that stop him. But then Wesker noticed the girls.

"Hmm, I wonder what would I happen if I were to kill your friends. You'd probably be devastated."

In that instant, Wesker rushed to kill the girls. They had no time to defend themselves however Yugi used his energy to form a shield around them.

"I won't let you hurt them." Said Yugi

When Wesker's attack failed, he smirked and laughed slightly.

"I knew you would do that."

Wesker then pulled out a gun, shot Yugi in the leg, and then hit him with shadow powers.

"You wasted most of your strength to save them. I bet you can't stand up now."

Yugi didn't let Wesker's word get to him. He just simply said, "This just proves that you truly are a coward. If you aren't why don't you just fight me instead trying to weaken me?"

Wesker then stood over Yugi and was ready to kill. But then Felicia ran and pounced on Wesker. Felicia got off of him and blew a raspberry.

Just as the inhuman captain was about to attack, Sakura elbowed him in the back and Son-Son used her staff to trip him.

Morrigan, Jill, and Rebecca rushed to Yugi's aid.

"Rebecca, you're a medic right? Why don't you heal Yugi?" asked Morrigan

"Well… I can stop the bleeding from the gunshot wound with a First Aid Spray but the rest… It would take too long, we'd probably get killed by the time those injuries heal."

"D-don't worry. I'm fine." Said Yugi

"Yugi you're anything but fine! You can't fight in this condition!" Shouted Jill

"Jill's right! If you fight right now, you'll die! Everything would be worth nothing! If you die, so will we, so will the rest of your friends, and so will the world!" shouted Morrigan

Both Jill and Morrigan had tears in their eyes. But they grew worried when they saw that the short distraction, Felicia, Sakura, and Son-Son tried to make failed. Wesker had thrown the three girls to the ground.

A demonic look appeared on Wesker's face as he walked towards the last four fighters.

"Now were we?"

Rebecca stood up and guarded Yugi, Jill, and Morrigan.

"If you want to go through my friends Wesker, you'll have to go through me!"

"My, my it seems the little rookie has grown a backbone."

But then Wesker opened his palm and chains suddenly appeared. They wrapped around Rebecca's body sent a shock through her body, knocking her unconscious.

"Rebecca!" shouted Kaiba from behind the wall

"Seto calm down! We need to hope for the best." Said Mokuba

Back to the current situation, things weren't looking too good.

Morrigan and Jill were the only ones left to protect Yugi.

'We won't leave you Yugi, even if it means our deaths.' Thought both Morrigan and Jill

"This is just too good to be true. After I get rid of you all, I will absorb what little strength you have. It won't be much but it's better then nothing."

However Yugi had a plan, he whispered something to Jill and Morrigan and they understood.

"Okay you red-eyed freak! If you want to go through Yugi, you have to go through us." Morrigan shouted at Wesker

Instantly both girls elbowed Wesker in the stomach. While they were fighting with all their strength, a bow and arrow formed in Yugi's hands.

The two girls and Wesker kept fighting, soon Morrigan blasted some energy into Wesker's face and then Jill crouched down. When she touched the ground, some light appeared.

"Wesker. There's an old acquaintance that I'm sure you're familiar with."

With that Jill and Morrigan jumped back and huge, long, sharp claws came out of the light.

"No! Not Tyrant!"

A giant white creature came out. It was over 8 feet tall, white as chalk, and it's heart visible.

"Jill what the…"

"That's Tyrant. This was my ultimate attack. I was always afraid to use it because the tyrant might've gone out of control and kill everyone."

The summoned tyrant then slashed Wesker with its huge claws.

"Well let's kill two infected birds with one stone." Said Morrigan

"Very funny" muttered Jill

Jill then pulled a rocket launcher out of nowhere, while Morrigan used her strongest attack. The strength of both attacks was enough to destroy the tyrant however when the smoke cleared. Wesker was still standing. Just had a few slashes that were slowly closing and torn clothing.

"What the!" shouted Jill

"I'm sorry, did I ruin your little plan? Listen, I am no longer human, things that can kill a normal man won't even leave a dent on me. So what will you do now."

The girls said nothing and then their aura appeared around them. Wesker was confused, he became even more confused when he saw even Son-Son, Sakura, Felicia, and Rebecca's aura appeared.

All the energy, all the strength came to one place. The bow and arrow Yugi had.

"This is for all the innocent people you've harmed!"

Yugi had shot the arrow and it struck Wesker. Not only did the arrow have the strength of Yugi and his friends, but also it was an arrow of light. Since Wesker had absorbed Malik's abilities and strength,Wesker became part of the shadows.

After the arrow struck, Wesker screamed and slowly faded away from existence. The firewall had disappeared and Kaiba brothers quickly went to check on Rebecca. Slowly the rest of the girls started to awaken.

It was finally over. The Nightmare was gone.

Yugi ran to the other girls to check if they were okay. Yugi explained everything to all the girls, they were so happy to hear that Yugi had defeated Wesker. As Yugi was checking on Felicia, they noticed that Morrigan and Jill looked tired.

"You should see if they're okay Yugi. By the sounds of that battle, it must've taken a lot of strength out of them."

"Alright."

Yugi walked to Morrigan and Jill and asked, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah we're fine. I guess it's our turn to be tired." Said Jill

"I'm sorry thatthe plan took awhile to work. To be honest, I was a little afraid to use it." said Yugi

"No problem. We'd do anything for you and thanks for caring." Said Morrigan

Then a little light caught everyone's attention. There was a hole above and it was growing bigger. Soon everyone would be out of the Shadow Realm.

As soon as that happens, they'll be going back and they'll be able to tell everyone the good news.

**--------------------------------**

**Britt: You know in my opinion, this was a little rushed.**

**Me: Shut it Britt. Well sorry if I disappointed some people. Like Laura said, I was having bit of Writer's Block. Anyway this is not the last chapter. The last chapter is the next chapter. **

**Laura: We're going to miss this fic. Anyway R/R and we'll see ya soon.**


	22. Epilouge

**Epilogue **

**Disclaimer: I guess I will just say this one more time. I don't own anything except D and Britt.**

**Me: I… I can't believe it. I'm actually on the last chapter. I'm going to miss this fic. I mean personally out of all my fics this is my favorite and also this has been my most popular fic.**

**Britt: Does this mean…**

**Me: Yup maybe when I get my schedule cleared and get to a few of my fics, I might make another crossover fic. **

**Yugi: (Faints)**

**Laura: (Catches him)**

**Me: Oh yeah and everyone. After I post this chapter, I'm going to take a short break. I think I deserve it.**

**Review Replies**

**DJ Rodriguez- Thanks for the review and thanks for all the help you've given through out the story.**

**BKT- Thanks for the review**

**Dragon and Sword Master- Thanks for the review**

**ReaderFreak- Nah we're fine. Thanks for the review**

**Laura: Well everyone, this is the other moment you've all been waiting for. Now that Anubus, Malik, and Wesker are gone, it's time to see which girl is going to win Yugi's heart.**

**Me: On with the story.**

**45678945678945678945678**

Outside the Shadow Realm, Britt was snoring a storm in Mai's car. It wasn't until the sunlight from the sunrise hit her eyes that she woke up.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that the door in the ground was gone and that everyone was alive in one piece.

"Huh guys? You made it? It's over?"

Yugi nodded and Britt just started jumping up and down in joy. Knowing fully of how mad Mai can get, Yugi ran and tried to stop Britt from jumping.

As Yugi was doing that, Jill looked at the sunrise. She smiled, to Jill the sunrise meant that peace was finally achieved; everything was going to be okay.

"Well it sure was an eventful night." Said Son-Son

"Yeah it was." Said Jill

"But thankfully it's finally over" said Sakura

Meanwhile a giant ship was flying over the city of Domino. The ship belonged to Ruby Heart. While Yugi and the girls were fighting, Ruby had got D, Yugi's friends, and every MvC fighter, into the ship.

Inside the ship, D was screwing around with some communication radio. Roll and Serenity then entered the room.

"Hey D what are you doing?" asked Serenity

"Roll, Serenity. Well, you know that Jill has a radio right?"

"Right." Said Roll

"Well I'm trying search for the frequency of her radio, if I can talk to her, I can see if she, Yugi, and the rest are alive and where they are."

Roll and Serenity understood and Roll walked up and hugged D.

"I hope you find them."

Back to the group, Yugi, Morrigan, Jill, Felicia, Sakura, and Son-Son were taking a nice well-deserved rest in the car. Kaiba and Mokuba were talking to the now awake Rebecca.

The conversation was interrupted when the sound of static came up. This woke everyone up.

"Hey, where's that coming from?" asked Morrigan

Jill pulled out the radio strapped around her waist. The static was coming from her radio.

"_**Th… is… is… D… is… an… one… live?"**_

"D?"asked Jill

Back at the ship,

"Finally I found the frequency! Yeah Jill, this is D! Is anyone still alive?"

_**"Yes. We're all still alive. And there's some great news. The nightmare is over! We won!"**_

D, Serenity, and Roll were so happy to hear this.

"You're right it is great news. So where are you now?"

_**"Err… We're somewhere outside town but we don't know exactly where."**_

"One of your victory poses involve a flair signal doesn't it?"

**_"Yes" _**

"Well… do I have to spell it out? Do that victory pose and we'll find you!" D shouted so loud, that Jill had to pull her head away from the radio so she wouldn't go deaf.

_**"Alright, alright. Calm down."**_

Back to the others,

Jill got out of the car, and out of nowhere, a flair rocket kit appeared on the ground. She bent down and pressed the button on the thing and a flair signal flew to the sky.

"Do you think they'll see it?" asked Sakura

"Let's hope so." said Jill

For the next few minutes, everyone waited patiently for someone to come. Morrigan flew up to get a bird's eye view.

"Morrigan? Do you see anything yet?" asked Yugi

"Not yet… w-wait! Something's coming! Something really big!"

Morrigan flew down and as soon as she landed, the sky above them was covered by Ruby Heart's ship.

"Wow!" said Rebecca

"Hey! Up here!" shouted some of Yugi's friends on the ship

Morrigan then grabbed Sakura and Son-Son and started to fly to the ship. When the succubus reached the deck, she dropped the two girls.

"Ow! Morrigan!" shouted Sakura

"Sorry."

She flew down and then grabbed Britt. Soon she rudely dropped Britt and the short one fell on her head.

"Ouchies."

"Good thing you've got a thick skull Britt." Said D as she walked towards Britt

"Shove it."

Back on the ground, Rebecca looked at Kaiba.

"I'm going to go with them. But don't worry, I'll think about your offer."

Morrigan then grabbed Rebecca and took her to the ship. When Rebecca stood up, D walked to her and inspected her.

"So who exactly are you?" asked D

Son-Son smiled and stood next to Rebecca.

"Ladies and gents introducing the lovely Rebecca Chambers!"

"Son-Son you're embarrassing me!"

"I only speak the truth 'Becky!"

Back on the ground, Morrigan was ready to take Yugi and Jill to the ship. Yugi looked at Kaiba.

"Kaiba aren't you coming?"

"No. We need to get home."

Yugi understood and nodded.

"Alright enough. It's time for the little hero to get into the spotlight." Said Morrigan

Morrigan grabbed Yugi and Jill and flew them to the ship. When the three got the decks. There was a moment of silence. Then a single clap was heard.

Deimos the one who had trained Yugi put on a rare smile and clapped for Yugi. Suddenly all the MvC fighters erupted into a roar of cheering and clapping. Yugi's friends joined in as well.

"Three cheers for Yugi!" shouted Joey

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"Thank you, all of you but I don't deserve all the credit. The girls helped me, we would've never won if we hadn't worked together."

"Oh Yugi." said the girls

They all tried to hug him and Yugi's face was as red as a strawberry.

"Yugi!" said Roll

The girls broke the hug and allowed Roll to run to Yugi.

"You all defeated the bad men! You all did it!"

Yugi laughed slightly and told Roll, "That's right Roll. We won't have to worry about those bad men anymore."

The clapping and cheering had stopped when Britt cleared her throat.

"Um I um… got an idea. I thought that maybe… to celebrate this victory. I think we should throw a big hero party for Yugi and the girls!"

"Wow that's a pretty good idea Britt. Probably the smartest thing that ever came out of your mouth."

"Tha… Hey!"

So during the entire day, everyone on board prepared a special celebration. They had to hold the party on the ship since Ruby's ship took longer to travel then a bus. Everyone was almost done when the stars had appeared.

Inside one of the ship rooms, Mai, Tea, and Rouge were talking. Mai sighed and looked around.

"I've seen all this with my eyes, I've heard this with my ears, and I still find all this hard to believe." Said Mai

"I wonder how I'm going to have to write about this in my "What I did during summer Vacation" report." Said Tea

"Oh chill out sugah. Try not to worry; we're preparing a party. You should have fun."

Meanwhile Jill and Rebecca were on the deck.

"So Rebecca, before Morrigan took you to the ship, you mentioned something about an offer with Kaiba."

"Oh that. He offered me a job at his company and also he's allowing me to stay at his mansion. I'm a bit nervous about the job and the mansion part kind of scares me. I still can't look a huge building without getting nightmares."

"You'll get use to it. I had to live in the MvC mansion for a while and when I first came I couldn't go to one room without Roll or Son-Son holding my hand."

The two girls shared a laugh. Jill then took off her beret and allowed the breeze to blow through her hair. Then Morrigan came up behind them.

"Yo."

Jill and Rebecca turned around and Morrigan placed her hand on Rebecca's shoulder.

"Um 'Becca, me and Jill need to have a private talk. So can you be a dear and excuse us for a sec?"

"Alright."

Rebecca walked away and Jill and Morrigan faced each other.

"Well things are going okay downstairs, everyone is almost done and it'll be party time. D made an announcement and said that this year's MvC tournament will have to be canceled due to this whole mess. And finally our trip home is going to be a bit longer. Felicia wants to take a detour; apparently Felicia had an orphanage called "Felicity House". She wants to take those kids with her to the MvC mansion." Said Morrigan

"Oh I'm sure Felicia will happy when she sees them again. Also I'm sure those children will love Yugi."

"Speaking of Yugi… me and the girls were talking and… Sakura, Son-Son, and Felicia are throwing in the towel. They've seen how dedicated we were, even more dedicated then they were. So they're giving us a chance."

"What? But what about the deal we made last night?"

"I'm not sure either, I guess they just wanted us to have a chance at happiness, just as I'm going to do for you."

Jill couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm going to give you a chance and if Yugi happens to love you, then may the two of you be happy." Said Morrigan

"But… if Yugi does love me... Don't you realize that it'll probably be a long time before you find another person like Yugi. Probably even never!"

"Jill all we wanted was to have Yugi be happy. If he's happy with you then we'll take the chances."

Jill couldn't help but admire what Morrigan had said.

"Well I see ya downstairs. If I were you, I'd make good that promise you told me about." Said Morrigan

Jill took a deep breath and searched the ship for Yugi. Morrigan smiled as she watched Jill run.

"Good luck Valentine."

On the other side of the ship, Yugi was staring at the stars. Then he heard footsteps, Yugi turned around and saw Jill.

"Jill."

"Yugi… I…"

She started to get cold feet until Yugi spoke.

"Jill, have you ever been in love with someone but too afraid to tell them?"

Jill was a little surprised at first. She looked into Yugi's eyes then said, "Yugi, are you saying that… you're in love with me?"

Yugi blushed and simply nodded.

"I'm not sure when but… I just looked you and something came over me. I… I… understand if you can't return my feelings. You're strong, beautiful, and very smart and I'm just… me."

Yugi stopped talking when Jill embraced him. She was crying on his shoulder.

"Yugi, you're nothing like anyone I've ever known, you've helped me so much, I don't have any reason for not loving you."

Jill looked at Yugi, smiled, and kissed him on the lips.

Yugi was really shocked. He didn't think that Jill would return his feelings; he thought that she would just say that it was a silly little crush. He thought that this was a dream but no it was true.

'Something in my heart tells me that Jill's the one. The one who'll always be by my side, the one who won't judge me like others, the one who'll be with me forever'

Jill pulled back and wiped away her remaining tears. The two just smiled and stood still.

Then they heard someone shout, "Hey lovebirds! The party is starting get your butts over here right now!"

Yugi and Jill turned around and saw D, Britt, and the girls. Jill noticed that the girls were smiling; she herself smiled and whispered a thank you. Yugi then raised his hand and offered Jill to hold it.

Jill giggled at how Kawaii Yugi looked when he acted like a gentleman. She blushed slightly and held Yugi's hand. It was the start of a beautiful love.

_About a year later _

It's almost been a year since Yugi Moto with the help of Jill Valentine, Morrigan Aensland, Felicia, Sakura Kasugano, Son-Son, and Rebecca Chambers, saved the world from the three greatest evils the world had seen.

Things have changed and for the better.

After the party and after everyone returned to the MvC mansion, Ruby Heart gave Yugi, Jill, and the rest of Yugi's friends a ride home. When they came back to Yugi's world, Yugi introduced Jill to his grandfather and mother.

456789875

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Said Jill as she offered her hand

"My I have to say that my grandson does good taste in ladies." Said Solomon with a silly tone

Mrs. Moto said nothing and fainted. Perhaps it was a little surprising for her to hear that Yugi was in love with an older woman.

4567898u756

D's Uncle decided to start a brand new tournament called Capcom VS SNK. Although D was a bit upset at some of the fighters her Uncle chose. But she got over it in her own way.

5678999989765444678

"D, are you sure the ladies will like the blindfold over eyes look?"

"Um yeah sure Unc. Also if you run straight forward, you'll meet up with Blue Mary or maybe even Ms. Shiruani." Said D in a mean tone

D's uncle grinned and ran forward… into a pillar.

"Um D don't you think that's a bit harsh to the old man?" asked Britt

345678994456

Morrigan, Felicia, Son-Son, and Sakura got a little bored with D's tricks to her uncle so they decided to live in Yugi's world. They were able to find a small apartment 3 blocks from the Gameshop.

Also Felicia decided to take the children of her old Orphanage with her. She's currently working as a singer for a nightclub at Domino. Felicia became a huge hit due to her sweet personality and her talent.

Son-Son and Sakura are planning to attend Domino High as soon as they figure out the spell to make Son-Son look more human. Morrigan however is currently unemployed. All four girls are trying to learn more about Duel Monsters and they're all still single. Although…

56789567896

Morrigan picked up a card from a starter deck Yugi had giving her a few days ago. It was Soul of Purity and Light; she started thinking but was interrupted when one of the children said, "Ms. Morrigan! Ms. Morrigan, there's someone at the door."

Morrigan walked to the door and saw a young man probably around Yugi's age. When he saw Morrigan, he blushed a little.

"Oh hello." Said Morrigan

"Hi. Err sorry if I was a bit rude earlier. Anyway, I want to introduce myself. I just moved here, I live a few doors down." He said in a shy tone

"Don't worry about the blushing. It reminds me of someone I really cared about. Anyway come right in. My name is Morrigan."

45678976545

Kaiba came back to Kaiba Corp with bit of an opened mind. Also Rebecca decided to take up Kaiba's offer. Mokuba and Seto were impressed with how she handled a gun so now she's training some of Kaiba's guards. The best news was that Kaiba and Rebecca were now dating.

No one was quite sure why and how Kaiba fell for Rebecca. But, hey, love works in strange ways.However that love wasn't strong enough for Kaiba to completely change his ways. Sadly he still tends to be a jerk towards Yugi's friends. Some things never change

345678990

The rest of Yugi's friends are doing fine. It seemed the romance bug has been going around since Tea is thinking of asking Yami out and Joey is planning to hook with Mai. Also Serenity moved to Domino with her mother and the 14-year-old girl started to form a crush on Tristan.

34568544556

Now what about Jill and Yugi? They're doing great! Both together and by themselves. Jill got a job at the Domino Police, and she's thinking of reforming S.T.A.R.S in the memory of her old teammates.

Yugi is still the same pure hearted guy we all know and love. He was able to graduate Domino High and when summer is over he'll be attending a college in a small town near Domino.

The two have been dating, and they still love each other very much.

Anyway right now it was June 4th, Yugi's birthday and everyone planned a surprise party for him. Everyone was here, including D, Britt, Megaman, and Roll

"I can't wait to see the expression on Yugi's face when he sees this." Said Serenity as she and Roll were putting frosting flowers on the cake.

"I'd like to see his expression as well. Can't I just come downstairs now?" asked Jill from the top of the stairs

"No can do Jill. You're part two of the little surprise for Yugi." Said Felicia

Megaman and Roll looked out the window and saw Yugi

"Hey everyone Yugi's coming hide!" shouted Megaman

Everyone took a hiding spot while Roll went outside.

"Yugi! Hi!"

"Roll, what are you doing here?"

"It's been a while since I last saw you. I missed you."

Yugi chuckled and took Roll inside. It didn't long forhim to notice the lights that were turned off.

'That's odd.'

Yugi turned on the lights and everyone came out and shouted, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Yugi!"

He really was surprised but he was also really happy. Then someone whistling caught his attention. Yugi looked and saw Jill and she was wearing that same outfit she wore on the date night last year.

Yugi blushed so hard; he had to hide his face. Jill laughed and looked at Yugi.

"Happy Birthday."

She then gave Yugi a kiss on the lips. The young hero blushed harder and almost fainted. When Jill pulled back, she held Yugi's hand and said, "Come on Yugi, let's celebrate."

Yugi looked at his girlfriend and smiled. He was happy that he had gotten that invitation last year, happy that we had gained new friends, and most of all happy that he had met Jill.

567890876546789

**Me: And that's it folks. That's the ending. Sorry for that really long ending I just wanted to do that. Anyway thanks to all the reviewers who've stuck with this from beginning to end. This was my first big crossover but because of all the good responses I've gotten, there's a chance that this won't be the last.**

**Laura: Also big thanks to DJ Rodriguez for inspiring Lady D to make this kind of fic and for the help you've given us. We should team up sometime.**

**Me: Well that's it everyone, thanks for the reviews, and I'll see ya somewhere else. Bye. **


End file.
